Mémos de Pégase
by BLV
Summary: Elizabeth a décidé de créer un système de mémos électroniques pour la communication au sein d'Atlantis. Série de mémos assez déjantés. Attention, spoilers de la saison 3! [fic traduite]
1. Chapter 1

Notes pour tous les chapitres

**Disclaimer**: pô à moi, et personne ne s'est fait des sous avec l'histoire, c'est juste pour faire mumuse!

L'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle a été écrite par Dr Dredd, sous le titre original de _"Memoranda from the Edge"._ Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice ;-). Si vous maîtrisez la langue de Shakespeare, je vous suggère d'aller lire ses œuvres, elles sont excellentes.

Au moment où j'écris, l'histoire comporte 69 chapitres, mais ce n'est pas terminé.

* * *

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Panneau d'affichage

J'ai pu remarquer ces derniers temps que bon nombre d'entre vous ont manqué des réunions ou des rendez-vous obligatoires. J'ai donc décidé de mettre en place ce panneau électronique pour publier les mémos importants. "Je n'étais pas au courant" ne sera désormais plus une excuse valable (Oui, je fais référence à vous Dr Kavanagh).

J'attire votre attention sur le fait que ce panneau est destiné à une communication officielle et légitime, et non pas à la publication de messages futiles. L'annonce de la diffusion d'un match de football, par exemple, entrerait dans cette catégorie (de plus John, tout le monde ici l'a déjà vu!).

Merci de votre attention.

- Elizabeth Weir

* * *

_Allez, hop, c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 maintenant!_


	2. Chapter 2

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Espèce de petits salopiauds!

J'ai bien vu que nombre d'entre vous ne sont pas contents de la nouvelle politique de vaccination qui a été récemment mise en place. Cependant, il est capital que le système immunitaire de chacun soit régulièrement stimulé afin de se défendre contre les différents pathogènes présents dans la galaxie de Pégase. Après l'incident avec le nanovirus, mieux vaut être prudent.

En tout cas, si vous avez le moindre problème avec les nouvelles procédures, j'apprécierais que vous veniez m'en parler directement plutôt que de faire dans mon dos des commentaires odieux qui mentionnent des moutons... Pas besoin d'être impoli ou désobligeant. Considérez également ceci comme une mesure d'auto-protection. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui manie les aiguilles.

P.S. (Je suspends mon serment d'Hippocrate jusqu'à nouvel ordre).

* * *

_Jusque-là ça vous plait?_


	3. Chapter 3

ï»¿

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**DE**: Col. Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Chaîne de commandement

Je voudrais clarifier quelques points au sujet des procédures militaires en vigueur. John Sheppard est lieutenant-colonel, alors que je suis colonel. J'apprécierais qu'on m'informe des événements importants à mesure qu'ils se produisent. On aurait par exemple dû m'informer que l'ordinateur central a failli être effacé la semaine dernière. Je n'avais en revanche pas besoin de savoir que les toilettes du Dr Kavanagh avaient explosé. Veuillez à l'avenir rectifier vos procédures de rapport.

Par ailleurs, je suis conscient que les rumeurs peuvent se propager très rapidement dans une petite communauté telle que la nôtre. Je voudrais clarifier une des rumeurs qui circule: Je ne suis, ni n'ai jamais été, un agent du FBI. Veuillez cesser toute spéculation de cet acabit.

P.S. (c'est également valable pour le Colonel Sumner).

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à publier aujourd'hui! La suite incessamment sous peu. Maintenant, on clique sur le bouton Review, parce que c'est bien connu que c'est bon pour la santé!_

_PS. N'hésitez pas à me cyber-taper dessus si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences._


	4. Chapter 4

ï»¿

Merci pour les reviews des précédents chapitres!

**Lyanea**: L'histoire compte à ce jour 69 chapitres, pour l'instant, 30 sont déjà traduits, ils attendent tranquillement dans mon ordinateur chéri! J'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres par deux chapitres, tous les deux jours (oui, j'adore le chiffre deux!).

**kaisa12**: il n'y a à priori aucune raison pour que j'arrête de traduire ;-) Sauf catastrophe telle qu'une grève des fabricants de chocolat!

**Sady**: je suis contente que la traduction de cette fic te fasse plaisir! Merci pour ta review!

**MÉMO**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Kavanagh

**Objet**: Pratiques médicales douteuses et autres incidents

J'aimerais vous informer de plusieurs occasions où l'attitude désinvolte et cavalière des membres de l'équipe de commandement a mis en danger les vies et la santé des membres de cette expédition. Leur indifférence insouciante à l'égard de notre sécurité est très préoccupante.

Le premier incident concerne la plomberie de mes quartiers. Ainsi que vous le savez, mes toilettes ont explosé il y a dix jours de cela, alors que je tentais de les utiliser. Heureusement, je n'ai souffert d'aucune blessure grave, mais un fragment s'est logé dans... un muscle du bas du dos. Bien que je n'aie aucune preuve, je pense connaître l'identité du coupable. Cependant, pour je ne sais quelle raison, le Dr McKay n'a pas jugé bon de réprimander la personne en question. En tant que chef du département, c'est pourtant sa responsabilité.

Le second incident s'est produit lorsque je suis allé à l'infirmerie pour faire retirer le fragment logé dans mon dos. J'avais très mal, ce qui est plutôt compréhensible, et pourtant, le Dr Beckett a traité mon cas avec grande désinvolture. Il a par ailleurs menacé de planter une aiguille hypodermique dans la même zone que ma blessure, ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Tout ceci est particulièrement dérangeant étant donné son dernier mémo dans lequel il indiquait renoncer au serment d'Hippocrate, et cela pourrait donner lieu à des poursuites pour pratiques médicales contraires aux règles déontologiques.

Je suis parfaitement conscient que, en tant que civil, je devrais parler de ceci au Dr Weir, mais je trouve qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment objective lorsque ses amis sont concernés, et qu'elle est donc incapable de rendre un jugement impartial. Je m'en remets donc à vous, et ai foi en vos compétences.

copie: Dr Elizabeth Weir

Dr Rodney McKay

Dr Carson Beckett

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: TR: Pratiques médicales douteuses et autres incidents

Radek, c'était vous? - McKay

_note: je ne suis absolument pas sûre de ma traduction. S'il y a parmi vous un/une spécialiste du droit qui voudrait corriger, y'a pas de souci. La phrase d'origine, c'était "This may be actionable under malpractice tort law"._

_Et maintenant, on n'oublie pas… qu'est-ce qui est bon pour la santé? Le bouton violet bien sûr:-)_


	5. Chapter 5

**MÉMO**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell, Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Accusations du Dr Kavanagh

Je félicite le Dr Kavanagh de ne pas avoir mentionné le nom de la personne qu'il soupçonne, cela aurait créé une situation de grand malaise. (Que je me réfère à l'accusé ou au Dr Kavanagh lui-même sera laissé à libre interprétation de chacun...). Cependant, étant donné que la doctrine "innocent jusqu'à preuve de culpabilité" reste valable dans la plupart des pays sur Terre, je demande qu'il me présente ses preuves. Ah oui j'oubliais, il n'en a pas! Si je dois "réprimander" quelqu'un, je dois le faire en sachant que c'est pour une bonne raison.

Il y a une autre explication pour la plomberie défectueuse, et tout ceci est expliqué dans l'énorme pile de papiers qui recouvrait encore hier tout le bureau du Dr Kavanagh (d'ailleurs, le papier est un luxe à présent, il serait utile de trouver un moyen de s'assurer que les gens lisent effectivement leur messages.) Si le Dr Kavanagh s'était donné la peine de vérifier, il aurait vu qu'un test du système de distribution de l'eau chaude était prévu au moment où ses toilettes ont explosé. Il semble évident que le système a quelques défauts. Comme le Dr Kavanagh se trouve à présent impliqué dans ce procédé, je recommande qu'il se joigne à l'équipe chargée de l'expertise.

Je regrette que vous ayez tous deux été impliqués dans cette affaire qui n'aurait dû rester qu'une banale dispute interne.

x

x

x

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Toilettes qui explosent

Ca devrait clarifier un peu les choses pour vous Elizabeth, tout du moins du point de vue de la plomberie. En ce qui concerne Highlander, on va le laisser se débrouiller. Peut-être qu'il pourrait décapiter ce crétin.

x

x

x

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Toilettes qui explosent

Radek, vous me devez une fière chandelle sur ce coup-là! - McKay

_Les deux chapitres suivant seront postés après-demain. Salut à tous!_


	6. Chapter 6

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Accusations du Dr Kavanagh

Vous ne croyez tout de même pas les idioties qu'il raconte? Il est venu à l'infirmerie avec un bout de métal coincé dans l'arrière-train, il hurlait comme un cochon qu'on égorge, et il a eu le culot de râler quand j'ai voulu lui injecter un anesthésiant local. Je peux vous dire que je prends mon serment au sérieux, sinon j'en aurais fait de la chair à pâté!

J'inclurai tous ces détails dans mon rapport officiel. Espérons que cela mettra fin à ces futilités.

-

-

-

**MÉMO**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell, Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Rapport d'incident

Voici le rapport officiel concernant la visite du Dr Kavanagh:

Le Dr Kavanagh est un individu de sexe masculin âgé de 32 ans sans antécédent médical notoire qui s'est présenté à l'infirmerie pour un incident malencontreux. Le patient a expliqué qu'il avait essayé d'utiliser ses toilettes lorsqu'il a entendu un grondement sonore. S'est immédiatement ensuivie une explosion des toilettes. Le patient a souffert d'une blessure mineure lorsqu'un fragment de métal s'est logé dans la partie latérale du muscle gluteus maximus.

Les radiographies pratiquées sur la zone affectée n'ont révélé aucun dommage ni au niveau des os pelviens ni au niveau des vertèbres lombaires. Ainsi, il fut décidé de retirer le fragment sous anesthésie locale. C'est à ce moment là que le patient a commencé à contester l'acte et à argumenter qu'il était nécessaire de pratiquer une anesthésie générale plutôt que, je cite, "une piqûre dans le cul". Les dangers de cette alternative (notamment l'insuffisance respiratoire ainsi que les réactions à l'anesthésie) ont été clairement expliqués au patient, lequel a manifesté une parfaite compréhension des risques qui venaient de lui être exposés.

Une fois la zone préparée et recouverte dans des conditions stériles, j'ai tenté d'effectuer une injection de lidocaïne à 1. À ce moment-là, le patient est redevenu belligérant. Comme il mettait en danger la stérilité de la zone à opérer et qu'il s'exposait à des risques d'infection, l'ordre lui a été donné de rester tranquille et d'éviter tout mouvement inutile.

Une fois la zone à opérer anesthésiée, une incision de 5 mm a été pratiquée sur l'axe médian du point d'entrée de la blessure; l'intégralité du corps étranger a ainsi pu être mise à nu. Le corps métallique en argent de 3 centimètres a ensuite pu être extrait au moyen de forceps stériles. La blessure superficielle a ensuite été nettoyée avec une solution saline stérile, puis le patient a reçu un gramme de céfalexine pour prévenir tout risque d'infection. Une compresse stérile a ensuite été placée sur la zone d'incision.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, toutes les précautions nécessaires ont été prises pour assurer au patient la sécurité la plus totale. Les règles de soins standard ont été parfaitement respectées tout au long de l'intervention, et le résultat s'est avéré satisfaisant. Il n'y a donc pas matière à se plaindre de mauvaises pratiques médicales. _Res ipsa loquitur_.

-

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Terminologie légale

Vous avez tout à fait raison, _res ipsa loquitur_ signifie "les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes". A une époque, je suis sorti avec une étudiante en droit américaine, elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Une fille adorable!


	7. Chapter 7

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir, Dr Rodney McKay, Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?

Bon sang, je m'absente pendant une seule misérable petite semaine, et tout tourne en eau de boudin! Quand je suis rentré aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un Colonel Caldwell très très très énervé en guise de comité d'accueil. C'est tout juste s'il ne nous a pas fait une syncope sur place.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Caldwell a parlé du Dr Kavanagh et de toilettes qui explosent. Il a aussi mentionné un truc avec Carson menaçant de planter sa plus grosse aiguille dans l'autre fesse de Kavanagh. (Ceci dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi Caldwell aurait un problème avec cette histoire d'aiguille, Carson. Vous utilisez en permanence cette menace sur moi!).

Alors par pitié, qu'on me dise quel est le problème avec Caldwell! Pourquoi il s'est mis la rate au court-bouillon comme ça!

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?

En tout franchise, Kavanagh est un con, et Caldwell a vraiment besoin de se trouver un semblant de vie sociale pour s'occuper. (Mais si vous dîtes que j'ai dit ça, je le nierai jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive!). Je vous fais passer des copies des mémos qui ont circulé au sujet de cette affaire. Je ne veux même plus y penser. Ceci dit, je ne veux plus entendre Caldwell se plaindre qu'on ne le tient pas au courant. Il a parfaitement été informé de ce qui se passait cette fois.

Pièces jointes: Mémos 8/1 à 8/4

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?

Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'un certain ingénieur Tchèque maniaque et psychotique s'est mis dans la tête de se venger sur Kavanagh parce qu'il avait "accidentellement" fait rater une de ses expériences. Je savais qu'il mijotait quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas que le "quelque chose" incluerait des explosions de toilettes. Il y a des fois où je me pose des questions sur l'enfance de Zelenka.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque?

Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Le Dr Kavanagh et moi avons simplement eu un désaccord sur ses soins. Il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, et je lui ai donné mon opinion. Je vous promets que j'ai déjà vu des gamins avec plus de bon sens que cet Amerloque à queue de cheval.

Au fait, vous m'avez déçu avec votre commentaire concernant mes menaces avec des aiguilles. Franchement, vous pensez tous que ce que font les médecins se résume à jouer avec des objets pointus ou tranchants. Croyez-moi mon vieux, je connais pleins d'autres procédés humiliants que je n'ai pas encore essayés sur vous.

-

-

**MÉMO**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Incidents récents

Mon Colonel, j'ai discuté des événements de la semaine dernière avec la majorité du personnel civil impliqué. (Le Dr Kavanagh a refusé de parler, ses propos se sont résumés à un bref "grumpf"). Bien que l'explosion des toilettes semble être une affaire triviale, je pense que les intentions de l'équipe de commandement étaient tout à fait louables. La découverte et l'enquête au sujet de l'explosion justifient tout à fait qu'un rapport soit fait à l'officier le plus haut gradé. Après tout, les Wraith ont déjà essayé d'infiltrer la cité. Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent inventer de nouveau pour y arriver… De plus, dans l'éventualité ou la détonation provoquerait des dommages structurels à la cité, l'officier supérieur aurait besoin de cette information pour mettre en place un plan d'évacuation d'urgence.

Le Dr Weir, le Dr Beckett et le Dr McKay ont agit avec professionnalisme et raison. Je suis persuadé qu'ils agiraient de la même façon dans le cas d'une urgence bien réelle.

copie: Dr Elizabeth Weir, Dr Rodney McKay, Dr Carson Beckett


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews dans les derniers chapitres que j'ai postés, alors je le fais ici... et puis comme j'aurais du poster hier, ben... ce sera trois chapitres pour aujourd'hui! Enjoy!

**Rieval**: C'est sûr que les fics de Dr Dredd sont excellentes. Elle m'a également donné son feu vert pour traduire "Asclepius" que je trouve poignante. Concernant les blagues et jeu de mots, c'est indéniable que le rendu est meilleur en VO, mais bon, pour un traducteur, c'est un casse-tête plaisant, j'essaye de rendre l'humour au maximum... même si j'avoue que parfois, le jeu de mots ne passe pas et je me vois contrainte d'abandonner ;-)

**Kaisa12**: Merci de ton assiduité au reviews! Pour l'ingénieur Tchèque maniaque et psychotique, la phrase en VO était "What's going on is that a certain maniacal Czech engineer took it into his head to take revenge on Kavenaugh for "accidentally" ruining one of his experiments." J'ai rajouté "psychotique" car je trouvais que ça faisait mieux que "maniaque" tout seul ;-)

**Bayas**: Je suis contente que ce soit un plaisir à lire, car pour moi, c'est un plaisir de traduire, même si je me casse parfois les dents pour rendre l'humour intact :-) Sinon, moi je suis partisante d'instaurer le même type de mémos partout!

**Solene**: Contente que ça te plaise, et merci oeil de lynx pour les corrections! Comme je suis ma propre relectrice, y'a des coquilles qui échappent à la relecture.

**Moune**: oui j'ai cru voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui traduisait. Moi j'ai pas d'imagination pour écrire, donc je me rabats sur la traduction. Pitêtre que si je trouve une histoire bien, je me lancerai un jour dans une traduction à partir de l'allemand.

**Vive les Unas & Frozensheep**: Merci pour la review

**Sady**: oui, je compte bien traduire tous les chapitres que l'auteur a écrits. Il y en a 69 à ce jour.

**Frozen**: ah ce fameux "bloody"! Le truc c'est que "putain de bordel" virerait au grossier, alors que bloody n'est pas grossier. Il est beaucoup utilisé par les Ecossais en effet, et il n'est pas toujours possible ni nécessaire de le rendre dans une traduction. C'est la même chose avec "holy", là où un Américain dirait "oh crap!", un Ecossais lancerait plutôt "Holy crap!", pourtant, les deux se traduiraient par "merde!". Les variations d'anglais entre différents pays sont dures à transcrire en français, surtout du point de vue des jurons etc.

**Hesttia**: Merci! Ma foi, j'essaye de faire honneur à ma future profession et de soigner ma traduction ;-)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Mission "pédagogique"

J'aimerais encore vous remercier de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de passer une semaine sur le continent pour concevoir un système d'irrigation pour les Athosiens. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que vous entendiez par "une application beaucoup plus bénéfique de vos capacités de plomberie".

Le projet avance comme prévu. En tout cas, ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'auriez en aucun cas pu savoir que les pluies récentes avaient transformé toute la zone en un marécage boueux. Je pense que je ne serai plus jamais sec de ma vie et qu'il me sera impossible d'enlever toute la boue coincée sous mes ongles. Mais l'opportunité de travail sur un projet aussi fascinant atténue tout cela.

P.S. La prochaine fois que Cadman et vous vous retrouverez coincés dans le même corps, je n'interviendrai pas et je vous laisserai vous entre-tuer. Polib mi prdel!

P.P.S. J'ai une copie de vous en train d'embrasser le Dr Beckett. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais en faire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Assistance agricole

Dr McKay, j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir envoyé le Dr Zelenka et son équipe pour aider mon peuple à améliorer le rendement des récoltes. Le système de drainage sera des plus utiles. Cependant, je suis curieuse: comment le Dr Zelenka s'est-il retrouvé à la tête de cette équipe? Non pas qu'il soit incompétent, bien au contraire, il est très brillant, mais justement, ce ne sont pas ses prérogatives habituelles. Lorsque je lui demande, il parle à un rythme très élevé dans une langue qui m'est inconnue, et ensuite, il grommelle "Carson et Rodney assis dans un arbre…"

Je suis confuse. Pourquoi le Dr Beckett et vous grimperiez sur la végétation?


	9. Chapter 9

**MÉMO**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka, Teyla Emmagen

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Mise en place du système d'irrigation

Merci à tous deux de me tenir informé des progrès de l'équipe d'ingénierie concernant le projet d'irrigation. Il semblerait donc que le travail avance bien en dépit que quelques obstacles mineurs. Radek, je suis ravi de voir que la météo n'a pas atténué votre enthousiasme pour votre travail. En fait, si Teyla et vous-même le souhaitez, je peux vous affecter sur le continent de manière permanente. Je suis sûr que vos nombreux talents pourraient être utiles là-bas. Bien sûr, la gestion serait difficile au début sans vos capacités d'oeil de lynx, mais je suis persuadé qu'on finirait par s'en sortir.

Tiens, ça me rappelle une chose Radek, pourriez-vous prendre quelques photos et filmer un peu le site s'il vous plaît? Je sais que vous avez toujours avec vous votre petite caméra.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Évidence incriminante

Donnez-moi la vidéo, et il n'y aura aucun blessé. - McKay

copie: Dr Carson Beckett

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Un ami

**Objet**: Arrangement possible

J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en possession d'une vidéo représentant deux membres haut-placés en situation compromettante. Je suis prêt à payer le prix pour un tel bijou.


	10. Chapter 10

**MÉMO**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Affectations

Cela me touche que vous vous préoccupiez autant de mes plans de carrière. Même si je le souhaitais, j'aurais mauvaise conscience si je laissais l'équipe d'ingénieurs en sous-effectif. De plus, vous et moi avons l'habitude de travailler en fonction de nos idiosyncrasies respectives. Vous pourriez éprouver quelques difficultés à travailler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué à votre regard plutôt unique sur la vie.

Une fois encore, j'apprécie que vous vous préoccupiez de tout cela. J'attends avec impatience l'occasion de discuter de tout ça de vive voix avec vous, une fois que je serai retourné sur Atlantis.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Pitoyable

Bien essayé Rodney. Je ne vous donnerai pas la vidéo. - Radek

-

-

**MÉMO**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Appareil IRM

J'étais ravi d'apprendre que vous seriez de retour du continent demain. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas trop tôt! Un de ces appareils à IRM à la manque a subi un dysfonctionnement, laissant la pauvre Katie Brown coincée à l'intérieur. Sa Majesté McKay était bien trop occupé à rassurer Katie et à me hurler dessus pour se concentrer et essayer de véritablement réparer la machine!

On a finalement réussi à la sortir de là, mais le scanner refuse toujours de fonctionner. Pourriez-vous m'aider à votre retour? J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un ingénieur de votre envergure. Ca me sauverait la vie!

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Appareil IRM

Bien essayé Carson. Je ne vous donnerai pas la vidéo. - Radek

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Kamarád

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Marchandise

Veuillez m'en dire plus. De quel genre d'arrangement parlez-vous?


	11. Chapter 11

Bon lundi à tous! Comme je suis super occupée, que je vais avoir un accès internet assez sporadique cette semaine, et que je serai en Allemagne de jeudi à dimanche inclus, voici 5 chapitres. La suite lundi prochain ;-) Faites péter les reviews ! Répétez après moi : « les reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! »

Bonne lecture!

**Hestia** : Sacrée vidéo ! Merci pour la review.

**Sady** : Merci, ton compliment me fait « chaume au cœur » ;-)

**Kaisa12** : Patience, patience… tout sera révélé en temps utile !

**Horsing** : Rien de tel que lire en anglais pour améliorer son niveau ;-)

**Solene** : Hé ouais, c'est encore mieux que les feux de l'amour !

**Bayas** : Je trouve que Dr Dredd nous fait une bonne caractérisation des personnages en effet.

**Scratchie** : Merci pour la review. Je me pique également régulièrement des fous rire au fur et à mesure que je traduis les chapitres ;-)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Un ami

**Objet**: Arrangement possible

En fait, j'ai changé d'avis. Au lieu de vous payer pour la vidéo, que diriez-vous de me la donner en échange de mon silence concernant vos petites activités "parallèles"? Je pourrais en faire part au Dr Weir ou au Colonel Sheppard, mais je pourrais aussi me taire en échange d'une certaine vidéo. Je suis certain qu'ils seraient tous deux très intéressés si quelqu'un leur parlait d'une production illégale d'alcool dans la cité.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Kamarád

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Chantage

Qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas déjà au courant? Il n'empêche que vous n'êtes qu'un misérable spécimen de la race humaine. Je crois avoir deviné qui vous êtes. Kavanagh, c'est vous? Zmrde zkurvenej!

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Peu importe

**Objet**: Chantage

Vous pouvez m'insulter à loisirs. Cependant, à moins de venir à minuit sur le balcon situé à l'extérieur de la salle de contrôle, votre production de whisky sera définitivement arrêtée. Amenez la vidéo, et venez seul.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Situation embarassante

Je ne sais pas de tu veux parler, ma chérie. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de la moindre bande vidéo, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ce serait extrêmement embarrassant pour nous trois. Moins il y aura de gens se souvenant de notre embrassade passionnée à tous les trois, mieux ça vaudra pour nous. Oh mon Dieu! J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de prononcer ces mots.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Ca suffit!

Maintenant, mon vieux, vous vous êtes bien amusé, c'est terminé. C'était peut-être drôle au début (quoique je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincu), mais là, ça va trop loin. Le Lt Cadman en a plus qu'assez de cette foutue histoire de bande vidéo. Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement ces conneries, elle pourrait décider qu'il vaut mieux pour elle d'arrêter de sortir avec moi. Et si cela se produit, c'est MOI qui serai très en colère!

Faîtes-moi en confiance, me mettre en colère n'est absolument pas une bonne idée.

**Note**: Zmrde zkurvenej signifie... enfin, comme dirait Dr Dredd, disons que ça ne s'écrit pas ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Faîtes quelque chose!

Si vous ne récupérez pas cette bande vidéo des mains de Zelenka, il va y avoir du grabuge. Au cours d'un charmant dîner hier soir, Laura a expliqué à quel point toute cette histoire la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne peut même plus entrer dans une pièce sans que quelqu'un ne la dévisage. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à consulter Kate Heightmeyer simplement parce que l'un de vos collègues absolument puéril a refusé de grandir.

P.S. Si Radek est intelligent, il fera en sorte que sa prochaine visite à l'infirmerie ait lieu lorsque Schwartz est de service.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Faîtes quelque chose!

C'est bon, je me penche déjà sur le problème. Soyez patient!

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Faîtes quelque chose!

Ca vaut mieux pour vous! Si Laura rompt avec moi suite à cette histoire, je vous tiendrai tous deux responsables! Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir quand je suis sorti avec quelqu'un pour la dernière fois.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Faîtes quelque chose!

J'ai DIT que je m'en occupais bon sang! D'ici demain, tout devrait être terminé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et votre vie sociale ne mérite même pas d'être mentionnée!

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Faîtes quelque chose!

C'est étrange, ça ne me rassure pas pour autant! Et moquez-vous! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!


	13. Chapter 13

Il était 23h45 lorsqu'un un homme de petite taille aux cheveux en bataille sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea dans un couloir de la cité d'Atlantis. Il regarda des deux côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi, puis partit d'un pas soutenu en direction de la salle de contrôle. Il tenait une bande vidéo d'apparence parfaitement ordinaire dans une main, et dans l'autre, une lampe de poche. L'homme ne possédait pas le gène des Anciens, donc les lumières du hall ne répondirent pas automatiquement à sa présence.

Alors qu'il marchait, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé la blague un peu loin. Il n'avait pas non plus réalisé, lorsqu'il avait immortalisé le moment, que de nombreuses autres personnes voudraient visionner la séquence. Bien qu'il n'ait pas autorisé un seul de ses collègues à copier la bande vidéo, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient piqué un bon fou rire dans son laboratoire. Il aimait bien le Lieutenant Cadman, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait lui causer du tort. En ce qui concernait son supérieur et le médecin en chef, c'était une autre histoire. Il s'était bien amusé à les charrier. Après tout, ce n'était que justice, car ces derniers ne se privaient pas.

Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas allé trop loin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était 23h45 lorsqu'un un homme d'apparence ordinaire sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea dans un couloir de la cité d'Atlantis. Il regarda des deux côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi, puis partit d'un pas soutenu en direction de la salle de contrôle. Il n'avait rien dans les mains, mais portait une arme dans un étui latéral. Il était coiffé d'une casquette de base-ball, la visière rabaissée pour cacher son visage. Bien qu'il possédât le gène des Anciens, les lumières du hall ne répondirent pas à sa présence. Il les désactiva d'une simple pensée et se fondit avec les ombres tout en se dirigeant vers le lieu prévu de la rencontre.

Alors qu'il marchait, l'homme réfléchit à la bizarrerie de la situation. Il s'apprêtait à la récupérer une bande vidéo sur laquelle deux personnes partageaient un baiser. L'une des personnes avait deux consciences dans le même corps et tous deux se chamaillaient comme deux vieux mariés. Mais surtout, seul l'un d'entre eux avait voulu ce baiser. Prenez trois personnalités têtues comme des mules dans deux corps différents, ajoutez un ingénieur tchèque spécialiste de la distillerie et vous obtiendrez la recette du désastre. Remuez doucement, puis fuyez!

Il regrettait de devoir recourir au chantage, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen d'obtenir la vidéo. Une fois que cette dernière serait en sa possession, il la mettrait sous scellé... pour toujours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'homme de petite taille aux cheveux en bataille jeta un oeil sur le balcon, mais il ne vit personne. Il savait qu'il y avait une autre porte menant au balcon, située dans un couloir voisin, mais il n'avait vu personne se diriger vers cette zone. Il soupira de soulagement, ouvrit la porte, puis mit un pied dehors...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'autre homme jeta un oeil sur le balcon, mais il ne vit personne. Il savait qu'il y avait une autre porte menant au balcon, située dans un couloir voisin, mais il n'avait vu personne se diriger vers cette zone. Il soupira de soulagement, ouvrit la porte, puis mit un pied dehors...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux hommes se heurtèrent l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils sortirent simultanément sur le balcon. "Aïe", hurlèrent-ils tous deux en choeur. Puis ils se figèrent sur place. Chacun avait reconnu la voix de l'autre, ce qui mit un terme définitif à leurs plans respectifs. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à parler, ils s'exclamèrent à l'unisson:

- Dr Zelenka!

- Colonel Sheppard!


	14. Chapter 14

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Y'a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup

Colonel, répondez à ma question avant que je ne mette au point un plan de revanche qui inclurait beaucoup d'explosions. Pourquoi?

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Y'a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup

Désolé, mais vous ne sembliez pas prêt à donner cette bande vidéo, j'ai du trouver un autre moyen. Lâchez l'affaire maintenant. Laissez donc Carson, Rodney et Cadman en paix. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver d'autres personnes à torturer.

Mais attention, pas moi! N'allez pas vous faire des d'idées.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Mission accomplie

C'est bon Rodney, j'ai récupéré la bande vidéo. Montrez-la à Carson pour pas qu'il nous pète un plomb et ne commence à nous attaquer avec des aiguilles… ou des cornemuses! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour maintenir un semblant de tranquillité ici! Mais vous vous êtes adressé à la bonne personne pour obtenir de l'aide.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seul dans ses quartier, Radek se saisit d'une copie de la fameuse bande vidéo, et la plaça dans une boite sous scellé. Il est toujours bon d'avoir de quoi alimenter de futurs plans.


	15. Chapter 15

**MÉMO**

**À**: Toutes les équipes d'exploration

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Imprudence

J'ai récemment pu constater que certains d'entre vous n'observent pas les consignes de sécurité élémentaires lorsqu'ils consomment des aliments trouvés sur d'autres planètes. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous rappeler que des procédures sont en place. Procédons donc à une petite révision.

1.) Si possible, ne consommez que de la nourriture que vous avez emportée avec vous.

2.) Si certains astrophysiciens ont déjà mangé toutes les barres énergétiques et toutes les rations militaires, essayez d'obtenir de la nourriture chez des indigènes amicaux. Je suis conscient que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, donc soyez prudents et observez bien tout, par mesure de précaution.

3.) Si les points précédents ne sont pas applicables, assurez-vous d'avoir une grande réserve d'eau, et ne mangez rien. Le jeun ne tuera aucun d'entre vous, contrairement à une intoxication alimentaire.

J'ai déjà suffisamment de travail à soigner les dos coincés, les chevilles foulées, les blessures causées par des flèches, celles causées par les transmetteurs Wraith, les brûlures de cordes ainsi que les commotions cérébrales. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'on vienne vomir ses tripes dans mon infirmerie.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronan Dex, Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Imprudence

Vous êtes tous les deux stupides ou quoi! Ingérer de la nourriture dont vous ne connaissez pas la provenance sur un autre monde! Vous nous réservez quoi pour la prochaine fois? Manger des champignons aliens? Si l'un d'entre vous revient avec des hallucinations causées par le LSD version Galaxie de Pégase, je vous promets que je vous enregistre et que je diffuse la bande son dans toute la cité. Zelenka n'est pas le seul à pouvoir faire des ravages avec un dispositif d'enregistrement.

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots!

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Imprudence

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là! Se faire réprimander par quelqu'un qui mange des intestins de mouton farcis!

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Imprudence

Ca sentait bon. C'était bon. Mon état de santé est bon. Le petit homme grincheux en a mangé aussi, et il a survécu. Rien de dramatique, donc.

A quoi servent ces "mémos" d'ailleurs?


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous! Désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis mon retour d'Allemagne, mais j'ai un boulot monstre… pour me rattraper, je vous mets 7 chapitres aujourd'hui.

Je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain post.

Merci à Solène pour la relecture ;-)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Eldon

Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que je ramène d'autres égarés, mais ce p'tit gars a sauvé nos fesses là-bas. C'est visiblement un scientifique, donc peut-être pourrions-nous l'associer à l'équipe scientifique d'Atlantis. On pourrait le mettre en équipe avec Zelenka, non ? Réflexion faite, l'idée de ces deux Professeurs Nimbus de l'explosion réunis ensemble dans la même pièce me rend quelque peu nerveux.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Eldon

C'est d'accord. Mais votre responsabilité sera de vous assurer qu'il s'intègre bien. Je ne veux pas entendre parler du moindre problème, compris?

Et par pitié, ne le laissez pas faire exploser quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-

-

**MÉMO**

**À**: Drs Carson Beckett, Rodney McKay, et Radek Zelenka ; Teyla Emmagan ; Ronon Dex

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Eldon

Il faudrait lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire, lui trouver des quartiers et s'assurer qu'il s'est bien installé. Des idées sur ce qu'on pourrait faire d'un spécialiste en explosifs actuellement au chômage ?

-

-

**MÉMO**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Eldon

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "Il faudrait" ? Vous recommencez à désigner des volontaires ? C'est une très mauvaise habitude, mon vieux. Ceci dit, je pense que Rodney et Dex pourraient lui montrer le réfectoire. Enfin, s'ils n'ont pas décidé de prendre dorénavant tous leurs repas sur d'autres planètes… goûter à la nourriture alien semble tellement les amuser...

Copies : Dr Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Eldon

Désigner des volontaires ? Hé ho ! Qui se moque du monde à présent ?

**Note**: j'ai mis en ligne une version plus "mémo" de cette histoire – vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil, rubrique "homepage". J'espère que le design et les graphiques vous plairont… j'ai fait ça un soir, il y a quelques semaines de ça…


	17. Chapter 17

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Eldon

Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Je l'ai trouvé à l'autre bout de la cité, marmonnant des incohérences parmi lesquelles j'ai pu entendre une histoire de montagne ambulante qui essayait de le tuer. Il ne voulait pas revenir. J'étais à deux doigts de devoir appeler Beckett pour le mettre sous sédatif.

J'aimerais bien avoir une explication.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Eldon

Je n'ai fait que lui proposer de déjeuner avec lui. Cet homme est beaucoup trop sensible.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Eldon

Il a probablement pensé que ce serait lui votre déjeuner. Ou que vous alliez le poignarder avec une fourchette. En tout cas, je sais à présent à qui ne pas m'adresser pour lui donner du travail.

-

-

**MÉMO**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard ; Drs Carson Beckett, Rodney McKay et Radek Zelenka ; Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Spécialiste Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Nourriture

Je ne saisis pas la préoccupation au sujet de mon comportement alimentaire. Si vous êtes jaloux, débrouillez-vous pour trouver votre propre nourriture !


	18. Chapter 18

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Présentations

J'aimerais vous présenter, de façon plus formelle, deux nouveaux membres de notre communauté. Je suis convaincue que vous ferez tout pour qu'ils se sentent les bienvenus.

Le premier est le spécialiste Ronon Dex. Mr Dex a passé les sept dernières années de sa vie à fuir les Wraiths, lesquels pouvaient le suivre et le pourchasser grâce à un transmetteur qu'ils avaient implanté dans son dos. Son aide a été capitale pour le Dr McKay et le Colonel Sheppard, qui ont pu, grâce à lui, revenir sains et saufs de P3M-736. Mr Dex possède une coordination motrice des plus remarquables ainsi qu'une très haute tolérance à la douleur. Il se joindra à l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard, où il fera indubitablement un travail excellent.

Le second nouveau membre de notre communauté est le Dr Eldon. Jusqu'à récemment, il vivait sur la planète Olesia, où il travaillait avec des composés de nitrate instables. L'équipe du Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard a pu le voir à l'œuvre, et ils ont tous été impressionnés par son expertise. Le Dr Eldon travaillera en étroite collaboration avec le groupe d'ingénieurs du Dr Zelenka.

Il y aura une petite réunion informelle au mess demain soir. Il y aura à boire et à manger. Venez donc faire connaissance avec vos nouveaux collègues.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Présentations

Impressionnés en voyant Eldon à l'œuvre ? Est-ce un moyen détourné de dire qu'il a fait exploser votre jumper ? Lui donner accès à nos laboratoires scientifiques est une très mauvaise idée. Mais peut-être est-ce une autre de vos "impressions", un bon "feeling", comme vous le dites si bien…

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: "Dr" Eldon

Et où est-ce qu'il a obtenu son doctorat ce gars-là ? L'école des surdoués du crime ? Mais bon, voyons les choses du bon côté : il est plus intelligent que Kavanagh, il sent meilleur et il est loin d'être aussi odieux.


	19. Chapter 19

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Manifestation publique d'agressivité

J'ai bien remarqué un déchaînement des tempéraments suite à certains événements récents. Néanmoins, il est hors de question que je cautionne rixes ou bagarres dans des parties publiques de la cité. Il existe d'autres moyens pour vous de canaliser votre énergie et votre ressentiment. Si aucune autre méthode ne fonctionne, allez donc au gymnase et allez régler leur compte aux sacs de boxe.

-

-

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**DE**: Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**Objet**: Manifestation publique d'agressivité

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le Dr Weir. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour mieux gérer le stress ou résoudre des conflits, n'hésitez pas à prendre rendez-vous pour discuter de tout cela, vous savez que je suis toute prête à vous aider.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Mémo du Dr Weir

Dommage. J'attendais avec impatience le deuxième round du cassage de geek. J'ai des paris là-dessus vous savez ! Allez Radek, un petit effort. Je suis sûr qu'un maître chanteur et contrebandier comme vous peut organiser un match de règlement de comptes sans que Weir ne l'apprenne.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Mémo du Dr Weir

Je n'ai peut-être plus le droit de me battre avec vous, mais n'allez pas imaginer que j'en ai fini avec vous. Comme diraient nos amis de la Terre, je vais vous botter le cul.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Sacs de boxe

Ma chère, l'idée que les membres de l'expédition passent leurs nerfs sur des objets plutôt que sur leurs collègues est grandement appréciée, mais suggérer de cogner sur les sacs de boxe ne s'est pas avéré optimal. Nous avons enregistré une multiplication par dix du nombre de blessures au poignet au cours des dernières 24 heures. Les gens ne semblent pas connaître les bonnes techniques de frappe. Si certaines personnes continuent à m'agacer ainsi, je serais plus qu'heureux de faire une petite démonstration.


	20. Chapter 20

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Sacs de boxe

Je note votre suggestion dans un coin de ma tête. Au fait, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je vous trouve grognon ces derniers temps.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Cassage de geek

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous parlez de ce "cassage de geek", qu'entendez-vous par là ? Si vous parlez du désaccord entre McKay et moi, nous réglons le problème de manière civilisée. Vous pouvez arrêter de faire grimper vos paris.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Cassage de geek

De manière civilisée ? Il a un œil au beurre noir !

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Cassage de geek

Les Grecs de l'Antiquité ont inventé la boxe, Colonel Sheppard. Ils étaient pourtant civilisés, n'est-il pas ?

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Blessures

Wo wo wo ! J'ai tout de même un œil avec lequel je ne peux plus voir, Radek. Vous savez ce que ça implique ? Je peux devenir aveugle. Un traumatisme oculaire peut causer une perte de la vue, n'est-ce pas Carson ?

Et euh... si je dis que je suis désolé, ça aide ?

Copie : Dr Carson Beckett

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Mon cul

Il n'attend que vous pour être botté.


	21. Chapter 21

**MÉMO**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir, Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Sergent Bates

**Objet**: Sécurité - Rapport d'incident

Madame, Messieurs,

Je voudrais vous faire part d'un incident qui s'est produit à 21h00 hier soir. Une équipe de sécurité a été appelée au gymnase car des beuglements masculins ainsi que des cris féminins étaient audibles dans une zone voisine du gymnase. Les suspects étaient un individu Athosien de sexe féminin, âgée d'environ une trentaine d'années terrestres, et un individu Sétidien de sexe masculin d'un âge équivalent. Lorsque le soldat Nichols et moi-même sommes arrivés sur les lieux des cris, nous avons trouvé les deux suspects en plein combat, armés de bâtons, et se lançant mutuellement des obscénités. Le suspect masculin a tenté d'utiliser son poids et sa force considérables pour immobiliser la personne de sexe féminin au sol, mais cette dernière lui a fait lâcher prise et a tenté de le frapper à la tête avec son bâton de combat. Il a riposté en essayant de l'immobiliser, ses mains autour de son cou. A ce moment-là, elle s'est servie de son bâton de combat pour lui casser le bras gauche. Aucun des deux suspects n'a répondu aux multiples injonctions leur ordonnant de mettre fin au combat. Il est donc devenu nécessaire d'utiliser des armes paralysantes wraiths pour les immobiliser. La personne de sexe féminin a été placée en cellule, tandis que le suspect de sexe masculin a été emmené à 21h30 pour être soigné par le Dr Beckett.

J'étais présent durant l'intégralité de l'incident et atteste de la véracité de ce rapport.

-

-

**MÉMO**

**À**: Sergent Bates

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Sécurité - Rapport d'incident

Sergent, votre rapport était très complet, parfaitement clair et détaillé, comme à l'accoutumée. L'enthousiasme dont vous faîtes preuve dans votre travail est tout à votre honneur.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Sergent Bates

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Sécurité - Rapport d'incident

Vous avez réussi coincer Teyla. Content à présent ?

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Col. Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Bagarre au gymnase

Mademoiselle Emmagan, bien que je ne puisse pas cautionner vos actions, je dois reconnaître que vos aptitudes au combat m'impressionnent. Accepteriez-vous d'entraîner quelques-uns de mes hommes sur le Dédale ?


	22. Chapter 22

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Bagarre au gymnase

Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? C'est du pain béni pour Bates, ça ! Maintenant, il a des preuves tangibles à utiliser contre vous ! Déjà qu'il pense que vous êtes une menace ! Je parie que Ronon doit penser la même chose maintenant, après ce que vous lui avez fait !

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Revenez tout de suite !

Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Au cas où votre mémoire vous ferait défaut, Teyla vous a cassé le bras comme si c'était une brindille ! Ça doit au minimum vous faire un mal de chien. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu vous échapper d'ici, mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'accorder quelques moments de votre précieux temps et RAMENEZ VOS FESSES A L'INFIRMERIE !

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Excuses

Vous excuser serait un bon début. Le dire au micro avec les haut-parleurs diffusant dans toute la cité serait un début encore bien meilleur. Mon dieu, vous êtes un crétin ! Non mais à quoi vous pensiez ?

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Préliminaires athosiens

Tu m'as cassé le bras, femme. Je crois que je suis amoureux.


	23. Chapter 23

Salut à tous! Revoilà les mémos! Bon mon ordinateur est toujours mort, et je suis pas prête de le récupérer, donc bon, tant pis, j'ai retraduit les chapitres 23 à 40.

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 23**

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À:** Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE:** Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet:** Grincheux

Grincheux? Un peu que je suis grincheux! Vous avez vu de quoi j'ai dû m'occuper ces derniers temps? D'abord, il y a Rodney et Ronon qui nous font une remix de Maïté en goûtant de la nourriture au hasard. S'il y avait une justice, ce serait Rodney qui aurait attrapé cette gastro et pas ce pauvre Zelenka. Ensuite, il y a eu le terrible épisode avec le Dr Collins. Je peux vous garantir que ni le Dr Biro ni moi n'avons pu bien dormir après CETTE autopsie! Et par dessus tout, il y a Ronon qui décide de disparaître alors que j'essayais de lui remettre ce satané bras en place. Il a marmonné quelque chose à propos de trouver Teyla, et il est parti. Je me fiche qu'il s'agisse d'un code de guerrier ou quoi ou qu'est-ce! Je ne le laisserai PAS se balader comme ça dans la cité avec une blessure non traitée! Sacrée tête de mule celui-là... il me fait penser à un certain pilote que nous connaissons bien.

Donc en conclusion, oui, je suis GRINCHEUX!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Grincheux

Ma pauvre, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'appuyer sur le bouton "Envoyer". En effet, on a été pas mal occupés ici, mais ça va, on se débrouille.

**MÉMO**

**À**: Équipage du Dédale

**DE**: Col. Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Être prêt pour le combat

Je vais être clair. J'ai noté un certain relâchement. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas récemment cogné sur les Wraith qu'ils ont disparu pour autant. J'ai demandé à Teyla Emmagan de faire quelques démonstrations en matière de techniques athosiennes de combat. Si j'étais vous, je la prendrais au sérieux. Elle a récemment cassé le bras de Ronon Dex car il l'avait contrariée.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Préliminaires athosiens

Et quelle est la coutume de votre peuple? Se frapper la poitrine et grogner?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Violence sur collègue

Pourquoi diable m'avez-vous frappé sur le crâne comme ça? J'en ai encore mal! On ne vous enseigne pas des moyens de communications plus subtils dans l'armée?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Violence sur collègue

Mais si McKay, on nous a enseigné d'autres moyens de communication. Mais en général ça impliquait des armes automatiques ou de très grosses bombes. Maintenant, fermez-la et laissez-moi tranquille. Mon bras me fait mal, et j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Stress

Je comprends votre situation, Carson. Je sais que vous avez subi énormément de pression dernièrement, surtout que vous vous partagez entre vos recherches et votre poste de médecin en chef. Si vous voulez, je peux empêcher Rodney de vous embêter plus que nécessaire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Interaction avec les autres

Je vois que vous travaillez dur pour améliorer votre sens de la communication. Vous avez frappé Ellia alors qu'elle tentait simplement d'être amicale. Oui, je sais que c'était une Wraith, mais elle aurait bien pu réussir à ne pas se nourrir d'humains si elle ne s'était pas hâtivement injectée le virus du Dr Beckett.

Puisqu'on en est aux questions médicales, je pense que vous souffrez de ce que les femmes qualifient "d'empoisonnement à la testostérone". Si j'étais vous, j'irais consulter un médecin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Toujours fâché?

Euh... Radek, vous refusez toujours de me parler? Dans le cas contraire, pourriez-vous me dire comment ça se passe pour Eldon?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Toujours fâché?

Oui, je refuse toujours de vous parler. Si j'acceptais de vous parler, je vous dirais que le petit bonhomme s'en sort bien. Et bien qu'il soit expert en explosifs, il a réussi à ne pas faire exploser plus des 3/4 d'un système solaire. En gros, je dirais qu'il se débrouille mieux que vous.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Interaction avec les autres

Je n'ai aucun problème d'interaction avec les gens. Mais cette fille était une WRAITH! Comme je l'ai dit, lui apprendre les bonnes manières ne changera rien au fait que nous sommes sa nourriture! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas apprécié le regard que m'ont lancé les autres quand j'ai dit ça.

Et un empoisonnement à la testostérone? Laissez donc les questions médicales à Androclès.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Travail du Dr McKay

John, c'est votre première mission avec Rodney depuis l'accident avec l'arme à énergie. Comment ça c'est passé? La collaboration fut-elle bonne?

Et vous, vous allez bien? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez pris un sacré coup.


	26. Chapter 26

Les mémos sont de retour! Encore une fois, je suis désolé de publier aussi irrégulièrement, mais mon ordinateur est toujours HS, ce qui me complique grandement la tâche. En plus j'ai déménagé, ce qui n'arrange rien!

Bonne lecture!

_Spoilers: épisode 2x08 – Conversion_

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet:** Travail du Dr McKay

Je dirais que tout est revenu à la normale. Toujours aussi arrogant et mélodramatique, mais qui répond présent quand on a besoin de lui. Il était assez silencieux au début, mais il a ensuite renvoyé un gamin dans ses buts, et visiblement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux après ça.

Sinon, je ne peux pas dire que je sois au mieux de ma forme. Mon bras me fait vraiment mal là où la gamine Wraith m'a attaqué. Je suis assez fatigué, mais je survivrai.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet:** Travail du Dr McKay

Je vois. Surtout John, n'hésitez pas une seconde si les choses empirent: direction l'infirmerie. Et si vous y allez, prenez des nouvelles de Carson au passage. On m'a dit qu'il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire et qu'il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit.

J'ai bien noté votre avis sur le travail de Rodney, et je le prendrai en considération. Et... il a renvoyé un gamin dans ses buts? Franchement!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Toujours fâché?

Allez, Radek! N'oubliez pas que je vous ai couvert lorsque vous avez décidé de faire joujou avec des explosifs dans les toilettes de Kavanagh.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet:** Bonnes manières

Tout le monde vous a lancé ce regard car même un Wraith normal a de meilleures manières que vous. Arrêtez donc de vous plaindre!


	27. Chapter 27

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet:** Toujours fâché?

Oh oui, bien sûr, vous me couvrez... Et ensuite vous m'envoyer creuser dans la boue sur le continent! Désolé Rodney, mais ça ne prend pas. Tout ce que je peux accepter, ce sont des excuses publiques sur le canal radio de la cité, ou... votre dernière barre de Snickers! Je sais que vous en avez une cachée quelque part.

À vous de voir!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Toujours fâché?

Je n'ai rien de tel. Et d'abord, comment êtes-vous au courant?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Question médicale

Carson, quels sont les symptômes d'une fracture du crâne?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet:** Question médicale

Votre cerveau dégoulinerait de votre nez. Pour l'amour du ciel, Rodney, vous n'avez aucune fracture du crâne! C'est Elizabeth qui vous envoie pour me forcer à sortir de mon laboratoire?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Question médicale

Non, espèce de berger sur-cultivé. Je demande parce que j'ai un mal de crâne du diable! Je ne joue pas à la nounou.

Ceci étant dit, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable. Vous vouliez quelque chose de puissant et efficace à utiliser contre les Wraith. Les choses sont devenues incontrôlables, ça vous a dépassé. J'ai moi-même un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Sergent Bates

**Objet:** Sécurité compromise?

Colonel, je voulais vous informer que ni Teyla Emmagan ni Ronon Dex n'ont été vus au cours des 12 dernières heures. Il semblerait qu'ils aient tous deux disparus. Que pensez-vous qu'ils mijotent? Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Sergent Bates

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet:** Ce qu'ils mijotent?

Réfléchissez quelques instants Bates... vous allez trouver.


	28. Chapter 28

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet:** Enfants

Rodney, le Colonel Sheppard me disait que vous avez renvoyé un enfant dans ses buts, sur la planète où se trouvait Ellia. Je sais que ça va vous paraître cliché, mais attaquez vous à des adversaires de votre taille! Mais peut-être devrais-je dire ça au gamin?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Enfants

Le Colonel Sheppard devrait consulter un ophtalmo. Je n'ai pas embêté ce gamin. Nous ne faisons que discuter du comportement alimentaire du soit disant "Damos". J'ai simplement suggéré qu'il aille poser ses questions à quelqu'un de plus renseigné que moi.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet:** Enfants

En clair, vous lui avez dit de se taire et de dégager. Soyez donc un peu plus civilisé, Rodney!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet:** Question médicale

Votre inquiétude me touche, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec le rétrovirus. Sinon, je crois que le Dr Biro est de garde aujourd'hui. Allez la voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour le mal de crâne.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Question médicale

N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous ne culpabilisez pas à cause de l'accident. Je vous connais bien, vous savez. En tout cas, vous savez où me trouver.

Le Dr Biro? Dîtes, elle ne va pas essayer de me scier le crâne, si? Cette femme est effrayante...

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Sergent Bates

**Objet:** Ce qu'ils mijotent?

Je les ai trouvés. L'image est très dérangeante, Colonel. Ceci dit, ça expliquerait pourquoi Teyla semble si satisfaite d'elle et que Ronon a l'air d'un zombie.


	29. Chapter 29

Radek Zelenka était très heureux. Rodney et lui se tenaient dans la salle de contrôle, et le premier s'apprêtait à s'excuser en public sur le canal radio de la cité. Elizabeth, amusée, se tenait de l'autre côté de Rodney, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Radek. Une excuse de "Sa Majesté McKay Ier" ET l'opportunité de contempler Elizabeth... la vie était vraiment géniale!

Rodney, en revanche, était beaucoup moins heureux. Il donnait en fait l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron, sauf que si cela s'était produit, il serait déjà mort. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à "barre de Snickers, barre de Snickers..."

- Rodney, c'est quand vous voulez, dit Radek, jubilant.

Avec toute la mauvaise volonté possible et imaginable, Rodney appuya sur le bouton pour activer les haut-parleurs. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum hum. Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît. Moi, Rodney McKay, j'aimerais m'excuser publiquement auprès de mon collègue, le Dr Radek Zelenka. Par deux fois je l'ai insulté alors qu'il essayait de résoudre des problèmes que j'avais causés. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. La première fois, ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute. Si Cadman avait bougé un peu plus rapidement... Oui, désolé, reprenons... Enfin bref... Par deux fois je l'ai insulté alors qu'il essayait de me tirer d'affaire. Ce fut arrogant et prétentieux de ma part, et je lui présent mes plus plates excuses.

Après une courte pause, Radek ajouta:

- C'est tout?

- C'est tout, oui!

- Mais vous n'avez pas mentionné la partie la plus importante. Allez allez, on en a discuté, souvenez-vous.

- Il faut vraiment que je le fasse?

- Hé oui, Rodney! Sinon, vous devez renoncer à votre stock de gourmandises. Le Dr Weir est témoin.

- C'est bon, répondit Rodney, bouillonnant de colère. Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton. - Je voulais également ajouter que je suis désolé d'avoir douté des capacités de Radek. Il est... il est... il est presque... aussi intelligent... que moi! Voilà!

- Quelle bonne volonté! dit Elizabeth d'un ton ironique. Radek se contenta de secouer la tête. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de Rodney.

- Merci Rodney, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Mais au fond de lui-même, il avait envie de rire. J'accepte vos excuses. Votre barre de Snickers ne court aucun danger. Il tendit la main, et Rodney la lui serra quelques instants plus tard. Puis ce dernier sortit en trombe de la pièce, sans doute pour s'assurer que son trésor était en sécurité.

Elizabeth regarda Radek et sourit.

- Vous pensez qu'on devrait lui dire que le Dédale a apporté un énorme stock de chocolat?

- Ah ça oui! Mais si je peux me permettre une suggestion, il vaudrait mieux que le Dr Beckett soit à côté avec un brancard... juste au cas où.

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, on appuie sur le joli bouton violet, car c'est bon pour la santé! Si si, j'vous jure! ;-)_


	30. Chapter 30

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet:** Arrêt cardiaque

Techniquement, ça n'en était pas un, puisque nous n'avons pas perdu le pouls. Je dirais que c'était une crise d'apoplexie causée par la colère. Néanmoins, vous avez eu totalement raison de demander un brancard. On ne peut pas toujours prévoir ce qui va se passer.

Rodney va bien. Ceci dit, il vous en veut un peu quand même.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet:** Remise sur pieds

Content de savoir que vous allez mieux. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez préféré faire des excuses publiques plutôt que d'abandonner votre barre de Snickers. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était du chocolat de première qualité.

**MÉMO**

**À**: Équipage du Dédale

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet:** Phase 1 terminée

Le Dr Weir m'a informé que le Dr McKay a appris l'existence de notre cargo de chocolat. Il viendra bientôt à bord pour étudier la technologie de téléportation Asgard avec Hermiod. Inutile de préciser que je compte sur vous pour lui faire envie avec notre stock.

Après tout, il a mis en danger nos vies à tous lorsque son joujou a commencé à nous tirer dessus. Sans oublier la destruction d'une bonne partie du terrain constructible du coin.

Et je vous préviens, toute personne surprise à donner du chocolat au Dr McKay fera l'objet d'une exécution sommaire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Lindsey Novak

**Objet:** Visite imminente du Dr McKay

Colonel, Hermiod est très contrarié par votre ordre de placer des barres de chocolat dans les pièces que le Dr McKay est le plus susceptible de fréquenter. Il ne comprend pas les raisons d'un tel acte, et il ajoute qu'une substance présente dans le chocolat lui cause des éruptions cutanées.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Lindsey Novak

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet:** Hermiod

Un Asgard avec des allergies? Quelle chance!


	31. Chapter 31

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet:** Jeux sur ordinateur

Intéressant que vous jouiez au Solitaire. Je vous voyais plutôt comme un joueur de Démineur.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Hermiod

**Objet:** Diagnostic de l'hyperpropulsion

Ce diagnostic est une perte de temps. La technologie Asgard ne tombe pas en panne si peu de temps après son installation. Si je peux me permettre une observation, je pense que vous m'en voulez d'avoir gâché votre plan de revanche.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carol Biro

**DE**: Dr Steven Schwartz

**Objet:** Réunion du personnel médical

"La seule chose à prendre en compte, c'est à quel point vous êtes à côté de la plaque"? C'est qui cet abruti? Il est nouveau?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet:** Jeux sur ordinateur

Et pourquoi donc Dr Weir?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet:** Jeux sur ordinateur

Oh je ne sais pas, une idée comme ça. Peut-être est-ce la façon dont vous vous immiscez dans n'importe quelle situation sans prendre la peine de l'évaluer auparavant. Comme si vous aviez joué de nombreuses parties de Démineur et qu'à vos yeux, peu importe si quelques mines explosent.


	32. Chapter 32

Encore 7 chapitres pour aujourd'hui, et peut-être un ou deux de plus dans la soirée, mais c'est pas sûr.

Bonne lecture, et surtout, n'oubliez pas le bouton violet! On ne l'utilise jamais assez:-D

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Désolé

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu aider plus lorsque vous étiez infecté par le rétrovirus. Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas pu compter sur moi, hein?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet:** Désolé

Vous n'avez pas à être désolé Rodney! En dépit de vos magnifiques déclarations sur l'utilité de la médecine, vous n'êtes pas médecin. Vous auriez pu faire quoi, sincèrement?

En tout cas, je commence à m'ennuyer ferme ici, moi. Carson ne veut même pas me laisser rattraper mon retard sur mes rapports de mission. Il a peur qu'un excès de stress entraîne une rechute. Pourquoi il ne réalise pas que l'ennui me cause encore plus de stress?

Vous ne voudriez pas m'aider à m'échapper d'ici, par hasard?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Désolé

Désolé, encore une fois. Mais comprenez que si je vous aide à vous échapper de l'infirmerie, je m'expose à une terrible vengeance écossaise. Franchement, ce serait mauvais pour ma santé. Ceci dit, je peux peut-être vous amener quelque chose en douce.

Maintenant, en ce qui concerne ce que j'aurais pu faire... j'aurais au moins dû trouver un meilleur moyen de récupérer ces oeufs dans la grotte.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Hermiod

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet:** Diagnostic de l'hyperpropulsion

Je prends bonne note de votre "remarque". À présent, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, pourriez-vous terminer ce diagnostic? Je ne voudrais pas que le vaisseau tombe en panne. La maison est loin, rentrer à pied prendrait beaucoup de temps.


	33. Chapter 33

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet:** Contrebande à l'infirmerie

Bon, la planche de surf, ça me paraît difficile. Par contre, pourquoi pas ma guitare? Ah oui, ramenez aussi du tord-boyau de Zelenka!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Contrebande à l'infirmerie

Vous vous moquez de moi là, non? Il ne vous vient pas à l'esprit que Carson puisse ÉVENTUELLEMENT me remarquer si j'apporte une gros objet à cordes? Quant à l'alcool, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau s'il vous surprend avec. Je ne donne pas cher de la mienne non plus, à la réflexion...

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Steven Schwartz

**DE**: Dr Carol Biro

**Objet:** Réunion du personnel médical

Je ne sais pas qui c'est ce gars, mais quel crétin! J'ai entendu dire qu'il est ami avec le Dr Kavanagh.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet:** Jeux sur ordinateur

On ne peut pas dire que vous manquiez de franchise! Pour une diplomate, vous ne faites pas vraiment preuve de diplomatie.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet:** Jeux sur ordinateur

Pour citer Will Rogers, Colonel, "La diplomatie est l'art de flatter d'une main en tenant un gourdin dans l'autre main".


	34. Chapter 34

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet:** Performance athlétique

Le seule raison pour laquelle vous avez gagné à la course est que vous étiez infecté par le virus du Dr Beckett. Je ne considère pas ça comme équitable. J'exige une revanche.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet:** Performance athlétique

Hé oh! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans "confiné à l'infirmerie"? Le Sergent Bates me tiererait probablement dessus si j'essayais de m'échapper d'ici. Je suis sûr qu'il convoite mon poste. Et puis d'abord, vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais perdant.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Kavanagh

**DE**: Dr Edmonds

**Objet:** Tous des incompétents

Salut Kav! Maintenant, je vois ce que tu voulais dire quand tu traitais tes collègues d'incompétents. Cette réunion du personnel médical était tout bonnement pathétique! Cette crétine, là, Biro, on aurait dit qu'elle n'a jamais suivi un seul cours génétique de toute sa vie. Et l'espèce de chirurgien, assis à côté d'elle… sa seule utilité? Occuper de l'espace! On se demande comment l'expédition entière n'est pas morte, depuis tout ce temps!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Major Lorne

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**RE:** Insecte-land

Je n'ai pas pu, jusque-là, vous remercier de m'avoir tiré d'affaire (et m'avoir permis de rester humain, ce qui n'est pas négligeable!). Aller dans cette case était l'idée la plus démentielle qui soit, mais ça a marché.

Cependant, refaites un truc pareil, et vous vous ferez botter les fesses! Ma vie ne vaut pas plus que celle de quiconque. Mais une fois encore, merci.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Major Lorne

**RE:** Insecte-land

Je vous en prie, Colonel. Sachez que si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas, même si ça me valais une cour martiale. C'est vous qui m'avez appris qu'on n'abandonne pas les nôtres.


	35. Chapter 35

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet:** Parole

Dîtes-moi, Doc, quelles sont mes chances de sortir d'ici dans un futur très proche. Vous êtes un hôte fort courtois, mais je n'ai aucune intimité ici. J'ai l'impression d'être un insecte sur une lame de microscope.

Euuuh… sans vouloir faire du mauvais esprit!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet:** Parole

Désolé, mon vieux. Vos chances de sortir d'ici sont aussi élevées que les miennes d'obtenir du haggis frais. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous balader tant que votre ADN n'est pas du 100 John Sheppard Premium. De plus, je vous laisse déjà utiliser la chambre d'isolation pour que vous ayez un peu d'intimité. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire de plus (à part peut-être poster Ronon à votre porte pour qu'il décourage les curieux).

Il va falloir me supporter encore un peu, courage, c'est bientôt fini.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Major Lorne

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet:** Insubordination

Désobéir à un ordre direct, hein? Bienvenue au club!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet:** Tentative d'évasion: bien essayé

Je savais bien que vous alliez tenter quelque chose dans ce goût-là, Colonel. Poster Ronon à votre porte m'était tout autant utile qu'à vous. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer à me vexer. Cette façon qu'a tout le monde de passer son temps à essayer de s'échapper de mon infirmerie est très offensante. Enfin bon, ça doit vouloir dire que vous allez mieux.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À:** Ronon Dex

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet:** Tentative d'évasion

Traitre.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. Stephen Caldwell

**Objet:** Diplomacie

Vous n'êtes pas la seule à pouvoir citer Will Rogers, Docteur. "Les diplomates sont là pour commencer les guerres comme les soldats pour les finir." Retirez la diplomatie d'une guerre, et tout serait fini en une semaine.


	36. Chapter 36

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet:** Évasion

Avouez-le! Vous auriez été surpris que je n'essaye pas! Ceci dit, si j'avais de l'occupation, vous n'auriez pas ce problème. Je m'ennuie à mourir, et j'ai déjà compté les carreaux du plafond.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet:** Ennui

Pourquoi ne pas lire ce livre que vous avez amené ici? Ou bien n'est-il là que pour la frime? En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce bouquin. J'ai essayé de le lire quand j'étais à l'université, mais ce truc m'a servi de somnifère à chaque fois.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet:** Excuses

Les souvenirs sont encore un peu flous, mais il me semble me rappeler vous avoir étranglé. Je suis réellement et sincèrement désolé. Ca rappelle Ford, n'est-il pas?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**Objet:** Excuses

Vous êtes tout pardonné, John. Vues les cironstances, ce n'était absolument pas votre faute (ce n'était pas non plus celle de Ford à ce moment-là). Je dirais même que c'est tout à votre honneur d'avoir réussi à rester sain d'esprit et de vous être retenu aussi longtemps.

Vous serez sûrement ravi d'apprendre que toutes les tentatives de Caldwell pour usurper votre poste ont été vaines. Il a essayé, mais en dépit de nombreux mémos de sa part, il a échoué. Votre poste reste donc votre entière propriété. Soyez sage, arrêtez de tourmenter Carson et concentrez-vous sur votre rétablissement.

Est-ce que ma manière de parler aux patients vous convient mieux à présent?


	37. Chapter 37

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Deuxième tentative

Encore, Colonel? Peut-être devrais-je vous faire subir des tests neuro-psychologiques, car vous vous êtes curieusement ramolli. Vous pensiez réellement que Ronon était le seul dont la mission était de vous avoir à l'œil? De plus, vous avez bien failli vous tuer avec vos méthodes d'évasion.

Si vous vous ennuyez à ce point, je suis sûr qu'on peut vous trouver de l'occupation… changer les alèses des lits par exemple?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Deuxième tentative

OK, j'admets que dire à Stackhouse que je me "tirais de là" n'étais pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais je n'ai pas été menaçant, je n'ai mis personne en danger, il n'avait donc aucune raison de me tirer dessus. Je me demande si c'est Bates qui lui a dit de faire ça…

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Baiser et autres

Bonjour Teyla. Je voudrais vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir embrasséé au gymnase. Enfin, pas exactement m'excuser pour le baiser, mais plus précisément pour les circonstances dans lesquelles il s'est produit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis désolé pour la manifestation publique d'affection. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne vous considère pas comme une amie… Bon sang… comment je vais m'en sortir là… au diable! Je n'étais pas sain d'esprit, mes actions n'étaient pas réfléchies et je vous prie de m'excuser, voilà.

Ce mémo aura probablement du mal à vous rassurer quant au retour de mes facultés mentales…

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Réponse à "Baiser et autres"

Bonjour John. Vos excuses sont acceptées. Qu'est-ce qu'une manifestation publique d'affection? Je vous considère également comme un ami. Oui, vos actions n'étaient pas réfléchies au moment de ce baiser, et je dois dire que vous ne me semblez pas réfléchir correctement non plus en ce moment.

Vous ai-je récemment dit que je trouvais votre peuple très étrange?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Tentative d'évasion

C'est une question d'honneur guerrier, Sheppard. Le Dr Beckett a retiré le transmetteur implanté dans mon dos, donc je lui devais une faveur en retour. De plus, ça rétablit l'équilibre, car vous avez triché lors de notre jogging. Nous sommes à présent quittes.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Honneur, gloire, etc.

Vous vous vengez du fait que je vous ai battu à la course? Ah oui, vraiment très mature comme réaction! Et par pitié, "une question d'honneur guerrier"? Vous ressemblez à un guerrier Klingon.


	38. Chapter 38

Youpi! Encore deux ou trois chapitres, et j'aurais réussi à refaire tous les chapitres coincés sur mon ordinateur mort!

Et c'est parti pour un mémo made in Carson, probablement un de mes mémos préférés d'ailleurs :-D

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Règles en vigueur à l'infirmerie

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,

Bien que je préfère vous traiter en adultes, l'attitude récente de certains de vos collègues m'a obligé à développer une liste de règles de base pour l'infirmerie.

1/ Veuillez mentionner toutes les blessures et symptômes importants au personnel médical lorsque vous revenez d'une mission. Dire "ça va" alors qu'on a du sang qui dégouline le long du bras n'est pas très convaincant.

2/ Lorsque je dis "importants", j'exclus la peau sèche, la peau qui pèle ou les pieds qui démangent.

3/ Veuillez vous abstenir d'employer le mot "prison" pour désigner l'infirmerie.

4/ Bien qu'il soit possible pour les patients d'utiliser des objets personnels à l'infirmerie, il est important que cela ne dérange pas les autres patients. Par exemple, jouer et chanter des chants de prison ne permet pas aux personnes présentes de se reposer (reportez-vous également à la règle numéro 3).

5/ L'alcoolisme est une cause majeure de déficit en vitamine B12. Toute personne attrapée en train d'apporter de l'alcool aux patients recevra une injection immédiate de vitamine B12 dans le postérieur. Il en va de même pour la personne à qui l'alcool était destiné.

6/ Il n'y a pas de règle numéro 6.

Mais par-dessus tout, je vous demande juste un peu de bon sens, il me semble que ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Le Médecin en Chef


	39. Chapter 39

Et hop, deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture!

**PRIVATE MÉMO**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Contrebande à l'infirmerie

Bon sang, quel rabat-joie! Pas de planche de surf, pas de guitare, et pas d'alcool. Pas de grenades flash, ni de lunettes de vision nocturne. Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'apporter alors? Pourquoi pas mon ordinateur?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Contrebande à l'infirmerie

De quoi vous vous plaignez? C'est mon postérieur qui souffre, maintenant. Je savais bien que vous apporter du tord-boyau de Zelenka était une mauvaise idée.

Vous êtes sûr de vouloir votre ordinateur portable? Ce frappadingue d'Ecossais n'a toujours pas rendu le dernier qu'il vous a confisqué, lors d'un de vos nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit du portable qui comportait votre unique copie des Sims. Maintenant, j'entends parfois des bruits bizarres provenant du bureau de Carson, alors qu'il est sensé travailler.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Contrebande à l'infirmerie

Hé oh! Moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'asseoir, vous n'êtes pas le seul!

Enfin bref. J'ai décidé que j'allais me tirer d'ici, avec ou sans votre aide. Beckett m'a eu deux fois, maintenant, c'est une question de principe. Je récupérerai les deux ordinateurs moi-même une fois la mission accomplie.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Évasion de l'infirmerie

Puis-je vous dire que je trouve cette idée totalement stupide? Je ne sais pas comment tourner ça élégamment, alors je ne vais même pas essayer. Même si vous êtes sur la voie de la guérison et du rétablissement, vous ressemblez toujours à un insecte géant. C'est relativement voyant, quand même.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Honneur et gloire

Qu'est-ce qu'un Klingon, exactement?

Petite question à toutes les personnes sur la liste d'alerte: c'est moi qui délire, ou est-ce que les alertes ne fonctionnent pas et vous n'êtes pas prévenus par mail des chapitres postés? Les reviews n'arrivent plus par mail non plus, c'est la nouvelle règle? y'a une maintenance sur en ce moment? Moi pas très au courant, moi pas savoir ce qui se passe. Merci si vous avez des infos :-D


	40. Chapter 40

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Jamais deux sans trois

Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait là? Un remake de "La grande évasion"? Désolé de vous décevoir mon vieux, mais vous n'êtes pas Steve McQueen.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Tentatives pathétiques d'évasion

J'ai visiblement surestimé vos capacités dans ce domaine. Ça fait maintenant trois fois que vous tentez de vous enfuir, et trois fois que vous n'arrivez pas à dépasser le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Bien que mon postérieur douloureux ne m'encourage pas à vous aider, il me paraît clair que vous avez grandement besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que moi pour planifier et exécuter votre évasion.

P.S. Et j'utilise le mot que je veux pour désigner l'infirmerie!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Torture d'Écossais

Ne vous ai-je pas demandé, dans un mémo précédent, d'arrêter de torturer Carson? Vous être en train de rendre ce pauvre homme dingue à force d'essayer de vous enfuir. Le Dr Heightmeyer ne sera pas contente.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Torture d'Écossais

C'est quand même en partie sa faute si je suis là!

Désolé, c'était un peu dur et injustifié. Mais vous savez, je me sens réellement bien, et je redeviens normal. Si je rends Carson dingue, il n'a qu'à me mettre dehors.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Klingons

Les Klingons sont de grands guerriers dopés à la testostérone avec un code d'honneur extrêmement développé et un comportement alimentaire des plus douteux.


	41. Chapter 41

Et un autre mémo _made in Carson_, moins hilarant, mais tout aussi fin dans les petits traits d'humour! Il a un grand potentiel comique ce Carson, je trouve :-D

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Rapport de décharge de l'infirmerie

**DIAGNOSTIC DE DÉCHARGE (ICD-9-CM)**:  
Rétrovirus, non spécifié (079.50)  
Troubles mentaux organiquement transmis non spécifiés (293.9)  
Encéphalopathie métabolique (348.31)  
Dermatite due à d'autres substances ingérées par voie interne (693.8)  
Exposition ou contact avec une maladie transmissible non spécifiée (V01.9)  
Vaccin viral non spécifié, effets secondaires (E949.6)

**DURÉE DU SÉJOUR À L'INFIRMERIE**: 24 jours

**RAPPORT MÉDICAL**: Le patient est un être humain de sexe masculin, âgé de 35 ans, avec un historique médical très conséquent, comportant notamment les éléments suivants: morsure provenant d'un insecte Iratus, arrêt cardiaque médicalement provoqué, expositions multiples aux radiations ionisantes. Il présente également un dysfonctionnement multiple des organes vitaux suite à une exposition à un rétrovirus expérimental. Le patient a été exposé à ce rétrovirus lors d'une altercation avec une jeune femelle Wraith qui s'était auto injectée l'agent en question. Les symptômes initiaux témoignant de l'infection virale incluaient une cicatrisation très rapide, une vitesse et une force accrues, l'absence d'inhibition sexuelle ainsi qu'une éruption cutanée d'ordre écailleuse. Les analyses des échantillons de sang ont révélé un accroissement exponentiel des particules virales au cours des premières heures. Ceci fut accompagné d'une progression rapide de l'éruption cutanée ainsi qu'une détérioration de l'état mental. Une thérapie au moyen d'inhibiteurs viraux génériques a été entamée et semblait ralentir le déclin des facultés cognitives. Cependant, l'état du patient a continué à se détériorer, et il a été décidé de procéder à une autre thérapie expérimentale (utilisation de cellules souches de larves d'insecte Iratus) pour éradiquer l'infection originale et inverser les modifications morphologiques qui en découlaient. La première tentative pour obtenir les cellules souches a été un échec, et dans cet intervalle, le patient est devenu paranoïaque et agressif. Il a été mis sous sédatif et placé dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à ce que soit constatée une émission de phéromones d'insecte Iratus dans sa transpiration. En dernier recours, l'administration de sédatif a été stoppée jusqu'au réveil du patient pour permettre à celui-ci de participer à la seconde mission de récolte d'œufs d'insecte Iratus. Cette fois-ci, la récolte a été un succès, et une thérapie génique a pu être mise en place. Bien que les réactions au traitement aient été lentes au début, les modifications physiques et mentales ont pu être inversées sur une période de plusieurs semaines.

Le reste du séjour du patient s'est déroulé sans événement notoire, outre sa capacité de première classe à foutre le médecin en Chef en rogne. Après la première semaine, le patient s'est senti suffisamment en forme pour se lever et déambuler dans l'infirmerie. Il a ensuite fait preuve d'un talent remarquable pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues du personnel médical lors de l'exécution de tâches de routine. Les jours suivants étaient ponctués de chougnements, de plaintes et de requêtes pour "sortir de prison".

Le patient (satané crétin!) a effectivement fait plusieurs tentatives de sortie de l'infirmerie, et ce, contre les ordres du médecin en Chef. Il a obtenu l'aide de plusieurs personnes dont le Chef du personnel scientifique et plusieurs membres du personnel d'ingénierie (Rodney, Radek et Eldon, qui en ont subi les conséquences comme il se doit). Lorsque ces tentatives se sont soldées par un échec, le patient s'en est remis à la musique: il s'est assis sur son lit, grattant sur sa guitare (qui lui avait été apportée malgré une interdiction formelle) et interprétant des chants de prison. La qualité de chant pourra être discutée ultérieurement, mais la situation sera résumée en disant que l'interprétation de Folsom Prison Blues n'a pas marqué les esprits de façon positive.

Après 14 jours, un programme de tâches à l'infirmerie a été mis en place, pour préserver l'état mental du patient ET du médecin en Chef.

**MÉDICAMENTS PRESCRITS**: Aucun

**LIEU DE LA DÉCHARGE**: N'importe où mais pas ici.

**ÉTAT DU PATIENT LORS DE LA DÉCHARGE**: En un seul morceau… pour l'instant.

**REGIME À SUIVRE**: Auriez-vous l'amabilité de manger quelque chose? N'importe quoi fera l'affaire!

**INSTRUCTIONS ACCOMPAGNANT LA DÉCHARGE**:  
1/ Éviter tout activité fatiguante telle que le combat avec Teyla (en plus, je pense qu'elle vous en veut encore un peu).

2/ Apporter des fleurs à Elizabeth. Je sais qu'elle dit qu'elle vous a pardonné d'avoir tenté de la tuer, mais bon, ça ne mange pas de pain d'être dans ses bonnes grâces.

3/ Eviter les Wraith jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

4/ Aller voir le Dr Heightmeyer. Et pas de contestations!

5/ Je veux vour revoir dans deux jours pour un check-up. Cependant, vous pouvez m'appeler à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit si vous présentez des symptômes inquiétants. Vous pouvez être épuisant parfois, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de souffrir seul en silence, vous savez.

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu celui-là, je me suis un peu cassée les dents sur les termes médicaux et le style d'écriture made in "rapport médical"… je vais aller me réparer la mâchoire pour la peine! lol_


	42. Chapter 42

_Spoilers de l'épisode "Aurora"._

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Retour en selle

Bon sang, ça fait du bien de partir à nouveau en mission! Y'a pas à dire, je déteste être confiné dans une pièce. Globalement, la mission s'est bien passée, mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle de votre art de dévoiler les informations au compte-gouttes.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Retour en selle

Considérant nos standards, oui, on peut considérer ça comme une mission normale. Je vois également que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps à vous prendre à nouveau pour le Capitaine Kirk. Vous pensiez réellement que sourire gentiment au premier officier allait la convaincre de vous relâcher?

Et je vous dirai tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir… à un moment ou à un autre.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Retour en selle

Au moins, j'ai arrêté de flirter avec elle dès que j'ai découvert que c'était une Wraith. On ne peut pas en dire autant de certaines personnes!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay, Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Aucune confiance en vous

On peut dire que vous vous êtes tous deux fait très discrets depuis votre retour de mission. Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose, messieurs?


	43. Chapter 43

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Retour en selle

Vous pouvez causer, Sheppard!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Merci

Je tenais à vous remercier de votre aide pour la mission sur l'Aurora. Votre assistance… non-qualifiée et faussement enthousiaste a été très appréciée.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Retarder Caldwell

Je suis impressionnée, vous maîtrisez l'art de ce que nos amis Terriens appellent "le bluff". Seriez-vous tenté par une partie de poker un soir?

Au fait, comment va votre bras?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Retarder Caldwell

Vous voulez dire après me l'avoir cassé? Mon bras va bien, merci. Est-ce que ce jeu de "poker" ressemble aux échecs?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Carson Beckett, Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Aucune confiance en vous

Personnellement, je ne cache rien. Sheppard, en revanche…


	44. Chapter 44

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Merci

Je vous en prie… enfin, je crois… Enfin bref, nous repartons à nouveau. Vous pouvez lancer les préparatifs des réjouissances.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Aucune confiance en vous

Traitre… rapporteur!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Divertissement

Je ne connais pas ce jeu "d'échecs". Le poker est un jeu de chance où les joueurs parient sur la valeur des cartes qu'ils détiennent. Parfois, les paris se font en argent, d'autre fois, les joueurs utilisent les vêtements qu'ils portent comme monnaie. Je crois qu'on appelle cela le "strip poker".

Voudriez-vous essayer?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay, Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Aucune confiance en vous

Colonel Sheppard, puis-je rappeler à votre bon souvenir les règles de l'infirmerie que j'ai récemment publiées? S'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal durant votre mission, vous devez m'en informer. C'est la règle numéro 1. De toute façon, vu que vous avez déjà ignoré les règles 3, 4 et 5, une de plus ne fait pas grande différence.


	45. Chapter 45

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Carson Beckett

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Aucune confiance en vous

Rien de grave, doc. Juste quelques maux de tête à cause de ces capsules de stase. Rodney aussi doit avoir un peu mal à la tête. Nous allons tous les deux très bien, j'en suis convaincu.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay, Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Maintenant je sais pourquoi je ne vous fait pas confiance

Tout ceci me paraît fort intéressant. Et l'un d'entre vous avait-il l'intention de m'informer de la présence de cette chambre de stase? Je savais bien que j'aurais du me méfier lorsque vous avez insisté pour que ce soit le Dr Biro qui fasse votre examen post-mission. Elle n'est pas assez méfiante.

Vous avez un nouveau rendez-vous, je veux vous voir dans une heure.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Revanche

Hé! Pas de raison que je sois seul à endurer une telle torture! Même si vous n'avez aucun symptôme réel.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Revanche

Vraiment magnifique! Pourquoi n'allez-vous donc pas jouer à l'apparition comme avant? Vous ressembliez à Al, l'hologramme de Code Quantum.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Revanche

Je me dois de protester! Si je suis Al, ça fait de vous le Dr Beckett, et merci bien, mais un seul nous suffit! (En plus, je vous aurais plus vu dans "I Dream of Jeannie"). Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous d'ailleurs? Vous êtes encore plus exaspérant qu'à votre habitude!


	46. Chapter 46

Et voilà, dernier chapitre de la journée (enfin je pense, ça dépend si je me mets un peu au clavier ce soir encore).

Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça met du baume au cœur pour continuer :-D

Bonne lecture à tous!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Exaspération

Tout va bien! Vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus. Et c'est quoi ce délire avec "I Dream of Jeannie"? Comptez pas sur moi pour vous appeler "Maître".

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**::tête-mur:

Pour l'amour du ciel… McKay, si je ne vous faisais pas confiance, vous pensez réellement que j'aurais été d'accord pour mettre ma tête dans l'un de ces trucs! Ce qui me fait penser que nous avons rendez-vous à l'infirmerie.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Attitude étrange

John, je suis un peu inquiète au sujet de l'attitude de Ronon, récemment. Il y a de ça deux jours, en fin de soirée, il a été vu courant dans les couloirs sans son pantalon. Hier soir, il a été vu portant encore moins de vêtements. Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel chez lui?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Attitude étrange

Je n'ai rien remarqué, mais on ne peut pas dire que mes contacts avec lui aient été très fréquents ces derniers temps. Avez-vous posé la question à Teyla? Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui ces derniers temps.


	47. Chapter 47

Note: Désolée pour ce si long délai, mais j'ai décroché un petit contrat de travail qui m'occupe pas mal ces temps-ci.

Sur une note plus positive, j'ai un nouvel ordinateur! Yessssss!

Allez, voici trois chapitres (47 à 49), il se peut que j'en remette en ligne dans la soirée si j'ai avancé.

Bonne fin de dimanche à tous!

John frappa à la porte de Rodney pour la troisième fois.

- Allez Rodney! hurla-t-il. Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus vite on sera débarrassés de l'Écossais machiavélique.

La porte des quartiers de Rodney s'ouvrit.

- Si vous n'aviez pas été si enclin à faire part de notre malheur mutuel, je n'aurais pas à me soucier des tendances mère-poule de Carson, rétorqua-t-il.

John passa un bras autour des épaules de Rodney.

- Schadenfreude! s'exclama John, tout en traînant le scientifique vers le transporteur.

- A vos souhaits!

- Quoi? Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose que Sa Majesté McKay ne connaît pas? Schadenfreude, c'est de l'allemand, ça désigne "le plaisir tiré des malheurs de quelqu'un d'autre". Vous sembliez tellement vous amuser de me voir obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie que je me suis dit qu'il serait injuste de ne pas avoir un peu de fun moi-même.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? demanda Rodney.

- Oh par pitié, vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre splendide petit mémo? "Personnellement, je ne cache rien. Sheppard, en revanche…". Moi je dis que vous vous amusez beaucoup trop à mes dépends.

- Mouaif…

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant en voyant Ronon venir vers eux dans le couloir. Il fit un signe de tête à John et Rodney, mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, John constata que Ronon ne portait pas de chaussures ni de chaussettes, et que sa veste habituelle était absente.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ronon? demanda John à Rodney.

- Je sais, de source sûre… commença Rodney

- Vous voulez dire de Zelenka?

- Comme je disais, je sais de source sûre que Teyla essaye actuellement d'enseigner à Ronon le strip poker. Espérons qu'elle est meilleure que lui.

- Hein? Espérons qu'il est meilleur qu'elle!

- Vous savez, je pensais qu'Atlantis n'était peuplé que de gens à l'esprit fin. Visiblement, vous avez réussi à échapper à la sélection du personnel, Colonel.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'infirmerie, John lança à Rodney son regard le plus innocent, celui qui disait "Qui? Moi?".

John sut immédiatement qu'ils allaient tous deux avoir de gros ennuis, bien plus gros que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Une infirmière dénuée de tout sourire lui tendit une chemise d'hôpital qui brillait par sa faible concentration en tissu et l'envoya dans un box d'examen. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et préleva au moins 10 tubes de sang.

- Hé! J'ai des maux de têtes, rien de plus. Quoique maintenant, je dois probablement être anémique! râla-t-il.

L'infirmière se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ah je crois que j'ai compris. Nous sommes tous deux sur la liste noire de Carson, n'est il pas?

- Il est clair qu'il n'est pas content, dit-elle d'un ton monocorde et sans émotion.

- Parce que ça lui arrive d'être content, des fois? marmonna John.

- Je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas content, répondit-elle d'un ton strict.

- C'est à se demander s'il lui arrive de l'être, parfois, marmonna John.

- Le Dr Beckett sera là dans quelques instants, informa l'infirmière en rassemblant les tubes. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce.

John supposa que Rodney était en train de subir la même torture. Il pouvait en effet entendre la vois mécontente du scientifique. John se mit à regretter de n'avoir rien à lire. Même un vieil exemplaire de Maisons et Jardins aurait fait l'affaire. Après tout, les salles d'attente des médecins n'étaient-elles pas toutes sensées avoir des trucs de ce genre?

Carson les fit attendre environ une demi-heure. John comprit que Carson leur faisait savoir son mécontentement. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus durant cette mission? Si Rodney et lui n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec l'équipage de l'Aurora, les Wraith seraient en train de faire route vers la Terre. Carson pouvait quand même comprendre qu'il fallait éviter ça à tout prix.

Une main finit par écarter le rideau du box, et l'Écossais entra.

- Colonel Sheppard, dit-il d'un ton dépourvu de toute émotion.

- Dr Beckett, répliqua John en imitant le ton du médecin.

Carson sortit une lampe de la poche de sa blouse et la braqua dans les yeux du Colonel.

- Alors, vous acceptez de me décrire vos symptômes maintenant

- Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon mémo, ce n'est qu'une légère migraine. Rien de plus. Pas de vision floue, pas de nausées, pas de sensibilité à la lumière.

Tandis que le médecin vérifiait différents réflexes, John passa en revue les différentes questions que Carson poserait. Après tous ses séjours à l'infirmerie, il commençait à s'y connaître.

Carson croisa les bras et lança à John son regard menaçant dont il détenait le brevet.

- Et bien il me semble qu'au moins vous vous rappelez les réponses que je veux entendre, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Mais je suis désolé, je ne suis pas disposé à vous croire sur parole. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec Rodney, vous passerez à votre tour au scanner, et nous reparlerons ensuite.

John se contenta de soupirer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au moins, ce n'était pas aussi pénible qu'une IRM sur Terre. Les scanners à IRM étaient beaucoup plus étroits et bruyants. Ceci étant dit, John ne fut pas mécontent lorsqu'il fut enfin autorisé à se lever et à bouger. Il s'approcha d'un écran affichant une image de cerveau. Il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du cliché de sa propre IRM, mais n'avait visiblement aucune idée de l'interprétation à en faire. Une infirmière passa à proximité et vit son expression confuse. Elle regarda l'écran et sourit gentiment à John.

- Au moins, ça prouve que vous en avez un!

Parfait. Il n'était pas de nature paranoïaque, mais là, il eut la soudaine impression qu'une conspiration s'était montée contre lui. Il examina l'infirmerie et vit quelqu'un qu'il espéra être de son côté.

- Schwartz! Dites-moi qu'au moins une personne ici aura pitié de moi!

Le chirurgien se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête.

- Désolé Colonel! C'est chacun pour soi. D'habitude, quand le chef est aussi énervé, c'est contre moi, alors sur ce coup-là, je fait profil bas.

- Poule mouillé, marmonna John, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de Schwartz.

Soudain, une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule.

- Au risque de plagier Rodney… Je suis mort!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John suivit Carson dans son bureau, où un astrophysicien très très mécontent attendait déjà.

- Est-ce qu'on peut en finir? lança Rodney. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucun symptôme. C'est à cause du Colonel qui a joué au schaden… sharden… enfin bon, qui a fait l'idiot comme d'habitude. Il…

- Rodney! La ferme! Vous ne faites qu'empirer les choses!

- Ah bon? C'est MOI qui fais empirer les choses? Vous ne savez tout simplement pas vous la fermer quand il le faut!

- Par contre, vous, c'est un art que vous maîtrisez parfaitement, on dirait!

Leur crêpage de chignon fut interrompu par un violent bruit sourd. Carson s'était saisi d'un énorme manuel médical et l'avait cogné contre son bureau.

- Permettez-moi de parler, et ensuite, vous pourrez vous disputer autant que vous voudrez pendant ces prochains jours, je m'en moque.

John et Rodney eurent la bonne idée de prendre une expression coupable.

Carson n'avait pas haussé le ton. Sa voix était calme, le ton monocorde, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre encore plus effrayant.

- Je vais vous accorder le bénéfice du doute, et considérer que vous n'êtes pas suicidaires. Vous comprendrez donc ma perplexité. Pourquoi essayez-vous toujours de cacher des choses au personnel médical? Est-ce une réaction bien virile?

John fit à nouveau une grimace tandis que Carson poursuivit.

- Ce sont les procédures non-scientifiques qui vous inquiètent?

Rodney se contentait de fixer le sol.

- Expliquez-moi pourquoi, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre votre mode de fonctionnement.

- C'est vous qui donnez les autorisations de voler, dit John après un long silence.

- C'est vrai. Par ailleurs, il est clair que mes décisions sont totalement arbitraires et dépendent de la personne que j'ai envie d'emmerder ce jour-là.

Carson ignora la tentative d'interruption de John, et poursuivit de plus belle.

- C'est évident également que je me fiche que vous reveniez en un seul morceau.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, rétorqua John. Simplement, vous avez tendance à en faire trop parfois. "Juste par précaution", pour moi, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour suspendre quelqu'un.

- Colonel, c'est sur vous que repose la sécurité de cette expédition. C'est votre mission de nous protéger contre les Wraith et les autres vilaines bêbêtes qui hantent cette galaxie. Vous devez prendre soin de vous, et pas seulement dans votre intérêt, mais dans celui de tout le monde ici. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi Rodney. Toute négligence serait égoïste de votre part. Alors oui, "juste par précaution" est une raison suffisante pour interdire à quelqu'un de partir en mission! J'admets qu'il y a cependant toujours des exceptions, ajouta Carson d'une voix plus douce, mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette décision unilatéralement.

- Alors dîtes-nous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu, en particulier, avec cette mission sur l'Aurora qui vous a fait avaler votre kilt? demanda Rodney.

John ne put que secouer la tête face au typique manque de tact de Rodney. Il s'attendait à une explosion de gaélique, mais Carson refusa de relever la provocation.

- Rien en particulier, je dirais plutôt qu'il y a un schéma classique d'ignorance de votre propre santé. Quand vous ne vous mettez pas la tête dans un gadget alien, vous mangez n'importe quelle nourriture trouvée dans une casserole en mission.

Rodney fronça les sourcils pour exprimer son désaccord et mécontentement. John, en revanche, semblait plutôt exaspéré lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche:

- Dîtes-moi que vous auriez fait autrement, osez! Rappelez-vous qu'il y avait deux vaisseaux Wraith qui faisaient route vers nous, et les chances de découvrir une faiblesse pouvant sauver des millions de vies étaient très minces. C'était un pari, oui, mais à mon avis, ça valait le coup. Alors ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais eu à prendre des décisions médicales de cette façon.

Carson hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui, il m'est arrivé de devoir prendre des décisions dans l'urgence, mais je prends toujours un deuxième avis dès que je peux, même si c'est pour entrer dans une discussion houleuse avec Schwartz. Parfois nous sommes d'accord, parfois je pense que j'ai raison, et parfois, je me dis même qu'il a une meilleure solution.

- Vous avez vraiment une relation très intéressante tous les deux! se moqua John.

- Que voulez-vous, c'est comme vous deux, je ne l'ai pas encore tué.

Rodney décida à nouveau d'intervenir.

- Vous ai-je déjà dit que votre comportement avec les malades est charmant, Carson? Vraiment, c'est une source d'inspiration. C'est fini? On peut partir?

Le médecin soupira bruyamment.

- Pas encore! Les niveaux de vos neuro-transmetteurs sont très élevés. Vous devrez prendre ces vitamines pendant deux semaines, ajouta-t-il en griffonnant quelques mots sur un bloc-notes.

Rodney prit l'ordonnance et s'empressa de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Vraiment? demanda John.

Carson afficha un léger sourire.

- Oui, même si le problème ne vient à mon avis pas que des capsules de stase. Rodney a un cycle de sommeil et un comportement alimentaire pires que la plupart de mes camarades de promo de la fac de médecine.

- Ah bon.

- Sérieusement John. Vous m'avez demandé de coopérer et de vous faire confiance après l'incident avec le rétrovirus. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande de faire de même. Il faut me tenir informé si vous voulez que je fasse mon travail correctement.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Carson lança un regard noir à John, tout en essayant de garder son sérieux, ce qui fut un échec critique.

- Franchement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste ami avec deux gamins comme vous!

- Ca met du piquant à la vie, répondit John avec enthousiasme. Il envoya un ersatz de salut à Carson et partit de l'infirmerie en sifflotant.

- Tous des malades, grommela Carson dans sa barbe.

Il se leva, à la recherche de quelqu'un sur qui s'énerver.

- Schwartz!


	48. Chapter 48

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Mystère résolu

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Ronon. Ce n'est qu'un inoffensif jeu de poker entre lui et Teyla. Visiblement, Teyla est un vrai requin quand il s'agit de jouer aux cartes.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Mystère résolu

Je suis soulagée. Plusieurs autres explications m'étaient venues à l'esprit, toutes aussi dérangeantes les unes que les autres. Mais je crois qu'ils ne sont plus les deux seuls à jouer. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le Sergent Stackhouse et ce nouveau technicien Canadien se sont aussi mis au poker.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr. Eldon

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Merci

Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir aidé le Dr McKay et le Dr Zelenka à mettre en place ma… brève absence de l'infirmerie la semaine dernière. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, votre assistance fut capitale. De plus, personne ne sait que vous étiez impliqué dans l'affaire, donc aucun membre du personnel médical n'en saura rien.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Eldon

**Objet**: Merci

Et bien… je vous en prie. Je voulais simplement… vous rendre la pareille après le service que vous m'avez rendu sur Olésia. Est-ce que j'utilise correctement le système de mémos?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett

**DE**: Col. John Sheppard

**Objet**: Soirée entre homes

Vous savez quoi? Je viens juste de réaliser que ça fait deux jours de suite que les Wraith n'ont pas attaqué, qu'aucune planète voisine n'a explosé, que personne n'a fait d'échange mutuel de corps et que personne ne s'est transformé en insecte géant.

Moi, je dis qu'il faut célébrer ça! Du football, ça vous tente?

------------

Evénement narré dans "Mission Improbable", à paraître prochainement ;-)


	49. Chapter 49

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs McKay et Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Soirée entre hommes

Personnellement, ça me va. Radek, je suis sûr que vous pourriez nous fournir un peu d'alcool, n'est-il pas? Vos missions de contrebande ces derniers temps ont été couronnées de succès, me semble-t-il. On pourrait aussi convier Dex, non?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs Beckett et Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Soirée entre hommes et Ronon

D'abord le strip poker, et maintenant le football? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une règle contre la corruption des allies?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Soirée entre hommes et Ronon

Ne soyez pas si ronchon Rodney. Admettez la vérité! Vous n'êtes pas content parce que nous ne lui montrons pas de hockey. Nous ne voulons pas l'encourager à s'engager dans des querelles supplémentaires.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs McKay et Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Soirée entre hommes et Ronon

Merci! Je ne veux plus avoir à lui faire des points de suture. Je peux vous dire que c'était suffisamment effrayant la première fois, je refuse de recommencer.

Ceci dit, puisqu'on en est à parler d'autres sports, pourquoi on essayerait pas le vrai football (et pas votre football américain)?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Vous plaisantez?

Non non, doc! On ne veut pas de bataille! Je vais inviter Ronon. Lui et Rodney peuvent se charger d'apporter la nourriture.


	50. Chapter 50

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs McKay et Beckett

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Uniquement entre hommes?

Je ne voudrais pas embêter tout le monde, mais est-ce une soirée où aucune femme n'est admise? Je demande parce que je pense que ni Teyla ni le Dr Weir ne seraient ravies n'apprendre qu'elles ont été exclues de la soirée. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'entraîner au combat avec Teyla, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de commencer maintenant.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Uniquement entre hommes?

Ca n'aurait rien à voir avec un certain béguin que vous auriez... à tout hasard?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs McKay et Beckett

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Uniquement entre hommes?

Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Teyla.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs Beckett et Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Uniquement entre hommes?

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs McKay et Beckett

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Uniquement entre hommes?

Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Elizabeth… enfin, je veux dire, pour le Dr Weir.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Uniquement entre hommes?

Mmmh mmmh. Enfin bref, pour répondre à votre question, cette soirée n'est ouverte qu'aux hommes. On pourra faire un poker ou autre chose la semaine prochaine avec ces dames.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Soirée entre hommes

Yo, Dex. Maintenant que vous êtes membre de l'équipe, il est temps de vous faire connaître une tradition athlétique des plus nobles. On appelle ça le football. Demain soir, salle multimédia. Apportez des trucs à grignoter, genre biscuits apéro.


	51. Chapter 51

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Conseil médical (précédemment: Uniquement pour les homes?)

John, je suis votre médecin et votre ami, et en tant que tel, je vous conseille de ne pas exclure la population féminine de la "Soirée Atlante du Football". Et ce ne seront pas seulement Teyla et Elizabeth qui seront furieuses contre vous, mais également Laura et Katie. Ayant été l'objet du courroux de Laura à plusieurs reprises, je peux vous garantir que c'est une expérience des plus déplaisantes.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Conseil médical (précédemment: Uniquement pour les homes?)

Wow wow wow! Trop de détails Carson! Je vais réfléchir à votre suggestion.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Conseil médical (précédemment: Uniquement pour les homes?)

Comme vous voulez. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier. (À la réflexion, c'est probablement Laura qui rira la dernière. Elle aura sans doute trouvé un moyen de se venger sur nous deux.)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Conseil médical (précédemment: Uniquement pour les homes?)

Uniquement si elle l'apprend. Alors motus et bouche cousue.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon

**Objet**: Soirée entre hommes

Étrange, mais intéressant. Quel genre de... biscuits apéro voulez-vous?


	52. Chapter 52

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Soirée entre hommes

Ben des gâteaux apéro, des biscuits, des machins salés à grignoter qui vont bien avec la bière que j'ai réussi à ramener sur Atlantis. Il y aura du whisky de Zelenka également.

Demandez à Rodney. Il saura quoi amener à manger.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Ronon

**Objet**: Biscuits apéro?

McKay, je pense que je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que sont ces biscuits apéro, mais on m'a chargé d'en apporter pour le rituel sportif de demain soir. Sheppard a dit que vous sauriez quoi apporter.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Biscuits apéro?

Ah oui vraiment? Il a dit ça? Je pense qu'il se moque de nous encore une fois. Passons. Nous pouvons faire un raid dans la cuisine avant d'aller les rejoindre. Je vais aussi trouver un moyen de nous venger pour cette remarque désobligeante.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs Beckett et Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Football

Juste par curiosté, s'agit-il du Orange Bawl de 1984? Le suspense va être insoutenable, j'attends avec impatience de savoir qui va gagner. Ceci dit, j'essayerai de contenir mon enthousiasme.

Franchement, on n'a RIEN d'autre à regarder?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Béguin

Un petit conseil mon vieux, pourquoi ne pas inviter Elizabeth à dîner? Qu'est-ce que vous risquez? Qu'elle dise non? Et si vous avez besoin de conseils pour les rendez-vous galants, demandez à Rodney.

À la réflexion, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.


	53. Chapter 53

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Football

Faites gaffe à ce que vous dites, McKay! Je vous signale que c'est d'un classique dont vous parlez!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Drs Beckett et Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Football

Et un classique quoi, si je puis me permettre? Oui, oui, je sais… vous êtes très éloquent quand vous expliquez que le football est une métaphore du conflit transnational et qu'un soit disant "Ave Maria" décrit notre situation actuelle sur Atlantis. Mais ce n'est qu'une bande de gars qui se lancent un ballon ovale et qui s'empilent les uns sur les autres.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Football

Mon vieux, si j'étais vous, je songerais au programme de protection des témoins. Il paraît que la planète des Genii est très agréable en cette saison. Descendez donc me voir à l'infirmerie et nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire pour changer votre apparence. Peut-être que Schwartz pourrait faire un peu de chirurgie plastique…

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Béguin

Ah. Merci pour vos conseils, mais je crois que je vais laisser les choses se développer toutes seules. Les expériences de Rodney en matière de relations ne m'inspirent pas vraiment.

Et… je réalise maintenant que je vous ai avoué l'existence du fameux béguin pour lequel tout le monde me charrie. J'espère que les rumeurs ne courront pas…


	54. Chapter 54

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Béguin

Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne révélerai rien de ce que vous me confierez. Et je ne pense pas que quiconque ait réussi à s'introduire dans mon ordinateur et ait lu mes fichiers. À vrai dire, le seul suspect serait vous-même.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Katie Brown

**Objet**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Rodney, j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il allait bientôt y avoir une soirée football "uniquement pour les hommes". Est-ce que c'est vrai?

cc: Lt. Laura Cadman

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Katie Brown

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Et même si c'était vrai, où est le problème? N'avez-vous pas vos soirées poker entre filles?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Katie Brown

**Objet**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

C'est différent.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Katie Brown

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je ne vois pas en quoi! En plus, tu détestes le football, non?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Katie Brown

**Objet**: Quelque chose se trame

Tu avais raison. Il se trame quelque chose. Rodney a bien essayé de le nier, mais il ment très mal. Tu crois que tu pourrais obtenir quelques informations de la part de Carson?


	55. Chapter 55

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Katie Brown

**DE**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**Objet**: Quelque chose se trame

Je vais essayer, mais peut-être devrions nous mettre d'autres personnes dans le coup. Le Dr Biro est une bonne amie, peut-être qu'elle pourra en apprendre un peu plus, et ce sera bien moins suspect que moi me mettant à poser des questions à Carson. Il me soupçonne toujours d'être en train de manigancer quelque chose.

Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Katie Brown

**Objet**: Quelque chose se trame

Oui, c'est sûr, tu es l'incarnation même de la vertu… Enfin bref, Teyla doit donner des cours d'auto-défense à certains d'entre nous. Je peux lui demander si elle accepterait de nous aider.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Quelque chose d'étrange

Quelques habitantes de la cité m'ont parlé d'une attitude étrange de la part de certains hommes de la cité. Pensez-vous que nous devrions nous en inquiéter?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Quelque chose d'étrange

Je ne sais pas, mais il y a quelqu'un qui, j'en suis convaincue, nous donnera bien quelques informations…


	56. Chapter 56

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Salle multimédia

Radek, savez-vous si la salle multimédia sera utilisée au cours des deux prochains jours? Si personne ne l'utilise, pourriez-vous effectuer une vérification des systèmes? Nous avons une quantité importante de matériel terrien connecté à la technologie des Anciens, et je voudrais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque de surcharge.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Salle multimédia

Je crois qu'il y a un petit groupe qui doit l'utiliser demain soir. La vérification peut-elle attendre? Il est bon, en tout cas, de voir que notre sécurité vous préoccupe autant.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Salle multimédia

Oui, bien sûr que ça peut attendre. Merci Radek. Je suis contente que ce soit vous qui fassiez ce travail. C'est la garantie que ce sera bien fait.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Quelque chose d'étrange

C'était presque trop facile. J'ai envoyé un mémo à Zelenka, et au cours de notre échange, il a révélé qu'un petit groupe utilisera la salle multimédia demain soir. Je pense qu'il s'agit bien de nos hommes, et qu'ils ont décidé de monopoliser la TV. Il faut maintenant passer à l'étape suivante.


	57. Chapter 57

_Et voilà, 10 chapitres aujourd'hui! Rien que pour vous… Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire? Qu'est-ce qui est bon pour la santé? Répétez après moi: Laisser des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour les précédents chapitres. ;-)_

_En avant la lecture!_

Rodney sortit de la réserve avec quatre sacs de chips.

- Je savais bien que ces trucs-là étaient quelque part, mais... Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Cette question était adressée à Ronon.

- Sheppard a dit d'apporter des choses salées. C'est salé.

- Oui, mais il a dit des trucs à grignoter… on ne grignote pas ça, ce sont des anchois! Je vous l'accorde, il y en a qui sont suffisamment dérangés pour en mettre sur des pizzas, mais ça ne se grignote pas ça avec les doigts.

Ronon prit un air dégoûté.

- Les manger avec les doigts? Vous mangez des doigts avec ça, vous mangez des parties humaines?

- Mais non voyons! C'est une façon de parler!

Rodney montra les chips à Ronon.

- Des trucs comme ça, la nourriture en petits morceaux, on en prend avec les doigts et on les mange un par un durant ce rituel primitif qu'est le football. Pigé?

Le regard de Ronon était vide. Rodney soupira d'un air exaspéré et posa les sacs dans les bras de Ronon.

- Prenez ça et moi, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.

- Bien McKay. Comme vous voulez.

Alors que Rodney disparaissait dans la réserve, Ronon jeta un regard curieux aux sachets. Une minute passa, puis il se décida à en ouvrir un et mangea une chips.

- Mmh, grogna-t-il.

Puis il en attrapa une pleine poignée et se mit à manger avec enthousiasme.

Rodney ressortit de la réserve avec deux paquets de nachos.

- Typique! lança-t-il avec dédain.

- Quoi? demanda Ronon, visiblement vexé.

- Rien. Donnez-moi ça!

Rodney s'empara des chips. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que son collègue pouvait le réduire en purée s'il était en colère.

- Enfin, si vous avez fini avec, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Ronon afficha un léger sourire, un peu comme un lion se dorant au soleil du haut de son rocher. Il savait l'effet que ça faisait sur les gens, et il ne se privait pas d'en user.

- Et si je n'ai pas fini?

Il rit lorsqu'il entendit Rodney déglutir de manière assez sonore. Ce dernier semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. À la place, il fit demi-tour et quitta la cuisine. Il effectua quelques fouilles supplémentaires et prit une miche de pain Athosien, du jambon, du fromage, une autre sorte de viande qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de classer et plusieurs pots de mayonnaise et de moutarde. Ronon écarquilla les yeux en voyant le résultat du raid de Rodney.

- McKay, sommes-nous sensés amenés de quoi grignoter à une armée entière?

- Croyez-moi, ce n'est rien du tout. J'ai eu la plaisante expérience de regarder quelques matchs de hockey où les gens mangent tout ça mais également de la pizza.

Ronon se demanda encore une fois ce qu'était de la pizza.

- C'est bon, je crois qu'on a tout, dit Rodney.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce et claqua soudainement plusieurs fois des doigts.

- Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose!

Il pris plusieurs pots contenant une substance rouge et en tendit un à Ronon.

- Cette fois, on a tout.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux pour retrouver les autres dans les quartiers de John, Ronon regarda le pot de plus près. Il portait une étiquette sur laquelle étaient inscrits les mots "Atomic Salsa". Il secoua la tête, se demandant quelle était cette fascination des scientifiques pour les armes nucléaires. Il haussa les épaules et continua son trajet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Oh non, mon vieux! Ne me dites pas que vous considérez ça comme étant de la bière!

- Pourquoi pas, demanda John, sur la défensive, alors qu'il tenait fermement un pack de six bouteilles de Budweiser.

- C'est de la pisse de cheval, dit fermement Carson. La bière américaine en bouteille n'est ni plus ni moins que de l'eau parfumée au houblon. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est du bon houblon ou un brassage Calédonien.

John échangea un regard avec Radek alors que l'Écossais se préparait à se lancer dans une longue tirade sur les mérites de la bière Européenne par rapport à la bière Américaine.

- Doc, dit John calmement et patiemment, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais Colorado Springs n'est pas une ville réputée pour son large choix en matière de bières importées. Je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux.

Carson haussa les épaules.

- Et bien… heureusement pour vous que certaines d'entre nous ont été plus prévoyants.

Il prit le sac qu'il avait apporté et l'ouvrit suffisamment grand pour que John puisse voir les bouteilles qu'il contenait.

- Et en cas d'urgence absolue, j'ai une bouteille scotch Lagavulin vieux de 15 ans en réserve. Enfin… une demie bouteille, plus précisément.

Il se remémora comment Steve et lui s'étaient occupés de l'autre moitié lorsqu'ils avaient appris que leur thérapie à base de cellules souche avaient fonctionné.

- N'oublions pas le fruit de mon labeur, intervint Radek.

- Comment oublier? répliqua le médecin. J'ai toujours un ou deux cas de sevrage toutes les semaines à cause de ça.

Les trois hommes attendaient Ronon et Rodney qui devaient arriver avec de la nourriture.

- Bordel, mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passés? marmonna John. Ils auraient pu ouvrir un McDonald's depuis le temps.

- Vous pensez qu'il restera de la nourriture pour nous? demanda Radek.

- Avec ces deux-là, impossible de savoir. Ils ne sont qu'une paire de poubelles ambulantes qui peuvent ingérer tout ce qui passe!

- Très drôle Carson! dit Rodney alors que lui et Ronon saisirent la fin de la conversation. Je sais maintenant pourquoi vous êtes médecin pour les humains. Votre humour ne provoquait aucune réaction sur les moutons!

- Et c'est reparti avec les blagues sur les moutons, grogna John.

- Disons que…

- Rodney!

- Non, c'est bon John, interrompit Carson. Au pire, je peux toujours demander à Laura de lui rendre une petite visite dans son labo s'il devient trop insupportable.

Un grand bruit de plastique interrompit la discussion des trois hommes. Ils regardèrent Ronon, qui venait de saisir un des paquets de chips que Rodney et lui avaient amenés un peu plus tôt.

- Quoi? C'est du divertissement, fit-il remarquer. Autant commencer à… grignoter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dès qu'ils sortirent du transporteur près de la salle multimédia. Il savait que c'était la seule salle de la cité à avoir un écran large, bien que certains aient amené leurs appareils portables personnels. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais le couloir était bien trop silencieux à son goût.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle multimédia, s'attendant à trouver une ou deux personnes, tout au plus, jouant aux cartes où admirant la vue. Au lieu de ça, ils virent que tous les canapés et chaises les plus confortables étaient occupés, et uniquement par des femmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Rodney.

Il lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce et vit Katie assise par terre à côté d'un fauteuil occupé par Laura.

- Katie, je t'ai parlé de la soirée football qui aurait lieu ici. C'est Cadman qui t'as entraînée dans sa combine?

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Cadman, qui se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

- C'est très puéril de votre part. Je suis ravi de voir que l'argent de l'Etat américain sert à payer une équipe militaire de choc.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, dit Radek. J'ai bien précisé au Dr Weir qu'il devait y avoir un groupe ici ce soir.

- Le Dr Weir ne nous a pas parlé de sa conversation avec vous. Peut-être est-ce là l'explication.

John examina la pièce. Il reconnus Cadman, Katie Brown et le Dr Simpson. Le Dr Biro était là aussi, ainsi que la jolie assistante de McKay, la petite asiatique. Mais où était Elizabeth? Quelque chose se tramait, et Elizabeth était celle dont il fallait se méfier le plus.

- Alors, mesdames, comment résoudre notre problème?

- Il n'y a aucun problème à résoudre, répliqua Simpson. John commença à sourire, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la suite de la phrase.

- Cette pièce fonctionne comme ça: premier arrivé, premier servi. Nous étions là avant, donc…

- Tu savais qu'on devait venir, ma puce, insista Carson en direction de Laura.

- Nous n'étions au courant de rien, dit Laura fièrement.

Rodney croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Mais bien sûr! Et vous pensez que je vais gober ça? Laissez-moi vous dire que…

- Y a-t-il un problème ici Messieurs? interrompit une voix.

C'était Elizabeth qui était entrée dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Elle se tenait à présent face aux hommes et les regardait d'un oeil critique. John remarque que même si son expression était impassible, un sourire malicieux se dessinait aux coins de sa bouche.

- Non, répondit John lentement, sans détacher son regard du chef de l'expédition. Nous allons aller autre part. Le regard qu'il lança en sortant fit comprendre qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Elles avaient tout prémédité!

- Oh, vraiment, vous croyez? répondit Radek en lançant un regard noir son collègue.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils étaient tous les cinq retournés dans les quartiers de John. Ils avaient bien essayé de négocier avec Per Olafson, l'un des ingénieurs, pour qu'il leur prête son lecteur de DVD portable, mais ce dernier voulait regarder un match de cricket que quelqu'un lui avait enregistré sur Terre. Per les avait poliment invités à se joindre à lui, mais Ronon, John et Rodney ne connaissaient rien au cricket, Radek trouvait ça profondément ennuyeux et Carson détestait ce sport. A la place, ils se réunirent tous dans les quartiers de John pour s'asseoir, discuter, manger, et surtout, bouder.

John était étalé sur son lit et sirotait sa Budweiser.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont fait ça? D'habitude, elles se moquent bien qu'on se fasse une soirée entre nous. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous les a contrariées? Moi je suis catégorique, je n'ai rien fait!

- Moi non plus, dit Radek.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Sheppard. C'était Ronon, que le regard soupçonneux de John n'amusait pas.

- Et moi non plus, ajouta Rodney. Quoi? TOUT n'est pas obligatoirement ma faute, vous savez, ajouta-t-il face au regard sceptique que les autres lui lançaient.

- Hum...

- Que veut dire ce "hum", Carson? demanda Rodney à mesure que le médecin rougissait de plus en plus. Pourquoi est-ce que Cadman est furieuse contre vous? Non pas qu'elle ait besoin d'une raison logique, mais bon...

- Pas exactement furieuse, mais…

- Mais quoi? le coupa John, levant des sourcils interrogateurs.

- Disons qu'elle n'était pas très contente que j'aie oublié notre anniversaire la semaine dernière.

Rodney, qui venait juste d'enfourner une énorme bouchée d'un sandwich ultra-garni faillit recracher cette dernière.

- Quoi? Vous vous êtes mariés et vous n'en avez rien dit? hurla-t-il. Ok, je me tais, ajouta-t-il face aux deux regards noirs que lui lançaient John et Carson.

- Ça fait maintenant trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, leur expliqua le médecin. Laura trouvait que ça méritait qu'on le célèbre un peu. Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait en faire tout un foin.

John nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'il donne à Carson quelques conseils amicaux sur les femmes, mais c'est à ce moment-là que Rodney afficha une expression de pure terreur.

- Oh oh… J'ai commencé avec Katie deux semaines avant... votre rencontre précipitée avec Laura. Ca veut dire que j'ai également oublié l'anniversaire des trois mois. On est morts Carson!

John se dit également qu'il serait bon d'inclure Rodney dans la tournée de conseils. Cependant, ce qu'avait dit Radek un peu plus tôt le préoccupait.

- Hé, Dr Z, pourquoi vous avez dit au Dr Weir qu'il y aurait un groupe dans la salle multimédia ce soir?

Radek ne répondit pas.

- Allez! Ça pourrait nous aider pour nous venger!

Le Tchèque soupira.

- Elle m'a demandé si gentiment. Elle voulait que j'inspecte le système pour s'assurer que rien ne surchaufferait ou n'exploserait. Je lui ai dit qu'il y aurait un groupe dans la salle ce soir, mais que je procéderai à la vérification demain. Ensuite, elle m'a fait des compliments sur mes talents d'ingénieur et sur la qualité du travail que j'effectuais.

Les autres observèrent un moment de silence, pensant au béguin qu'avait Radek pour le chef de l'expédition.

- Le Dr Weir est un adversaire très intelligent et habile.

Rodney lança un regard incrédule à Radek.

- Et vous avez gobé ça?

- Hé, je n'imaginais pas qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche dans une requête d'inspection de routine!

John leva les mains pour réclamer le silence.

- Ok, récapitulons. On a deux anniversaires oubliés, un scientifique qui se meurt d'amour…

- Hé! _Curaku_!

- … et de nombreuses femmes qui ont simplement envie de nous embêter. Si nous étions intelligents, nous nous retirerions en silence.

Il y eu une brève pause durant laquelle des sourires diaboliques vinrent s'afficher sur les visages de toutes les personnes présentes.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons immédiatement commencer à mettre au point notre plan de vengeance.


	58. Chapter 58

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Films

J'ai une question à propos du film que nous avons regardé hier soir. Est-ce qu'il rentre dans la catégorie de ce que vous appelez "un film de nanas"?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Films

Oui, "Nuits blanches à Seattle" est clairement un "film de nanas"! Vous imaginez John ou Rodney passant une soirée à regarder ça? Pire encore… Caldwell!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Films

Je vois. J'ai également du mal à imagnier Ronon regarder ce genre de films.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Katie Brown

**DE**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**Objet**: Apprentissage de la délicatesse

Je pense que la nuit dernière a appris aux hommes qu'il ne faut jamais oublier les dates importantes. Y a-t-il d'autres habitudes exaspérantes dont nous voudrions qu'ils se débarrassent?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Katie Brown

**Objet**: Apprentissage de la délicatesse

Oh oui, je suis sûre qu'il y en a, mais je pense qu'il faut faire profil bas pendant quelques temps. Je suis persuadée qu'ils vont tenter de se venger. Carson et Rodney se sont brusquement arrêtés de discuter lorsque je les ai rejoints à la cafétéria ce matin.


	59. Chapter 59

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Katie Brown

**DE**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**Objet**: Apprentissage de la délicatesse

Se venger? Par pitié, épargne-nous ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à un truc comme ça? Laissons-les s'amuser, la vengeance est futile.

Bon, parlons de choses plus importantes. T'as trouvé la punition de Rodney pour qu'il soit à nouveau dans tes petits papiers? ;-)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Katie Brown

**Objet**: Apprentissage de la délicatesse

Ok ok, Cadman la Toute Puissante! J'espère simplement que tu n'auras pas une mauvaise surprise. Quant à Rodney, il devra me faire des compliments en public. Oh, et il devra me donner du chocolat aussi! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour Carson?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Katie Brown, Lt. Laura Cadman, Dr. Carol Biro, Dr. Miko Kusanagi, Dr. Jennifer Simpson

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Films

J'ai beaucoup aimé notre soirée vidéo hier soir. Il faudrait qu'on en organise d'autres. J'ai le DVD de "Steel Magnolias", ça devrait vous plaire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett, Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Le Plan

Tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'il doit faire? Ronon et Carson, vous serez les premiers sur le front. On doit d'abord savoir où se tiendra la prochaine réunion de ces dames avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.


	60. Chapter 60

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. McKay et Zelenka, Ronon Dex, Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Le Plan

Vous avez une idée sur la façon d'exécuter notre plan? Sean Connery mis à part, tous les Écossais ne sont pas comme James Bond! Et Ronon (ne vous vexez pas mon vieux!) n'est pas de ceux qui passent inaperçus!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Guerrier discret

Bravo! Maintenant, Ronon va penser qu'il doit prouver qu'il peut passer inaperçu, bravo Carson! Vous savez, ce chat, qu'on a ramené de M5X-647? Je préconise de le garder à l'œil avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il a un sacré appétit.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett, Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Le Plan

Je peux tout à fait passer inaperçu. J'ai échappé aux Wraith pendant 7 ans. Une poignée de femmes n'est pas un problème pour moi.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett, Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Le Plan

Ronon, nous savons tous que vous êtes un formidable guerrier. Carson, vous avez près de quinze années d'études supérieures derrière vous. À vous deux, vous allez trouver quelque chose. Vous vous comportez vraiment comme deux collégiens!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Katie Brown

**DE**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**Objet**: Apprentissage de la délicatesse

Je n'ai pas encore décidé comment Carson allait se rattraper. Un truc qui inclurait un nounours en soie, du chocolat et une plage très isolée.

Ouais ouais je sais… Dans mes rêves! Mais j'ai le droit de rêver, non?


	61. Chapter 61

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Katie Brown

**Objet**: Apprentissage de la délicatesse

Merci! Cette image m'a fait cracher mon café sur mon ordinateur! Ceci dit, c'est une idée… interessante. Je note ça dans un coin de ma tête.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Films

Les filles et toi aviez l'air de bien vous amuser. Tu devrais de détendre plus souvent comme ça, ma chérie. T'as prévu de passer à nouveau la soirée avec tes amies bientôt?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**Objet**: Films

Je ne cracherai pas le morceau. Tu me prends pour qui? Je sais bien que vous manigancez quelque chose, les gars!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Films

Mouais… J'avais prévenu John, je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas bon pour récolter des informations. Ca vaudra ce que ça vaudra, mais je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oublié notre anniversaire. Tu me pardonnes, ma puce?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Major Lorne

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Films

Lorne, vous êtes sensé être un expert en matière de culture populaire. J'ai besoin de votre opinion. Selon vous, quel est le film le plus macho qui soit? Je suis à la recherche d'un film bourré de testostérone, un "film de mecs" quoi. Et plus il y a d'explosions et de flingues, mieux c'est.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Le Plan

Comme je l'avais prédit, je n'ai rien pu obtenir de Laura. C'est à vous mon vieux.


	62. Chapter 62

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Entraînement au combat

Je suis surprise que vous soyez si enclin à me défier à nouveau. Je vous ai déjà cassé le bras lors d'un combat aux bâtons et je vous ai battu de nombreuses fois au poker… ce qui vous a valu, je vous le rappelle, la perte de nombreux vêtements! Vous espérez gagner quoi cette fois?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Entraînement au combat

C'est une question intéressante… Rendez-vous au gymnase et j'expliquerai un peu mieux.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Serrures et clés

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour verrouiller une porte et que seul le gène ATA spécifique d'une personne puisse la débloquer. Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main pour le verrou que j'essaye de mettre au point? Il y a un très faible risque d'explosion.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Maj. Lorne

**Objet**: Films

C'est une question difficile, Colonel. Je dirais qu'avec la trilogie Die Hard, vous êtes tranquille, bien que j'avoue avoir préféré 58 minutes pour vivre. Si vous cherchez de l'humour un peu gras, Animal House est un classique. Pour les poursuites en voiture, French Connection est un peu vieux, mais à mon avis, il y a les meilleures poursuites que j'aie jamais vues.

Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me posez cette question, Colonel?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Maj. Lorne

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Films

Non.


	63. Chapter 63

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Katie Brown

**DE**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**Objet**: Apprentissage de la délicatesse

Ça me coûte de dire ça, mais je crois que tu as raison. Les mecs sont en train de préparer quelque chose, et ils y consacrent beaucoup d'efforts. Carson a tenté d'être subtil et de savoir quand serait notre prochaine soirée vidéo. (Il est mignon quand il essaye d'être subtil!) Puis Teyla m'a dit que Ronon avait tenté quelque chose de similaire lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient au gymnase. Inutile de te dire qu'il a maintenant quelques bleus en plus.

Autant je ne m'inquiétais pas avant que là, ça commence à me préoccuper. Ils s'investissent beaucoup, c'est louche.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex, Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Le Plan

OK, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vos tentatives d'obtentions d'informations étaient carrément pathétiques. Puisque c'est ça, je vais le faire moi-même. Regardez le maître à l'œuvre!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Serrures et clés

C'est avec plaisir que je vous aiderai. Mais puisqu'on parle d'explosions (ou de comment faire pour qu'il n'y en ait pas), ne devrions-nous pas consulter Eldon? Après tout, c'est un expert dans ce domaine.

A part ça, j'ai terminé les modifications du système vidéo dont nous avions parlé.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Maj. Lorne

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Films

En fait, je vais vous donner quelques infos. Mais c'est au cas où nous aurions besoin d'un coup de main. Moins vous en savez, mieux c'est, car l'ennemi est impitoyable. Rejoignez-moi dans le hangar à Jumpers. Je ne suis pas sûr que ces mémos soient sécurisés.


	64. Chapter 64

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Plannings

Je viens de finir de remettre en place les procédures que Caldwell avait plantées pendant que j'étais infecté par le rétrovirus iratus. (Je déteste ces bestioles!) Ceci dit, il y a encore quelques éléments modifiés que je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que vous auriez quelques minutes, à un moment ou à un autre, pour qu'on passe ça en revue?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Plannings

Bien sûr. Mais vous pourriez m'expliquer où est le problème exactement? Il faudrait que je sache quels fichiers je dois ressortir et "Caldwell a tout planté" ne m'aide pas beaucoup dans cette tâche. Ceci dit, je suis d'accord avec l'idée générale, il a tout planté.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Plannings

Et bien il y a les roulements pour les corvées, les gardes postés à l'extérieur du laboratoire de Kavanagh (c'est la façon qu'a Caldwell de torturer les gens?) et la patrouille dans le couloir situé à l'est du centre de la cité

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Plannings

Le couloir à l'est… ne seriez-vous pas en train de parler de la salle multimédia, par hasard? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Plannings

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.


	65. Chapter 65

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Ils sont fous

Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'ils manigancent. À part essayer de savoir quand aurait lieu notre prochaine soirée vidéo, ils n'ont rien fait. J'ai demandé au Colonel Sheppard pourquoi les hommes se comportaient de façon étrange, et sa réponse fut "Hé, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des Steelers?"

Est-ce encore quelque chose lié au football?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Plannings

Alors, qui est pathétique maintenant? Vous n'avez pas pu obtenir plus d'informations de la part d'Elizabeth que nous n'avons pu en obtenir de Teyla et de Laura. Tu parles d'un maître à l'oeuvre!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Plannings

Comment êtes-vous au courant? Vous avez piraté mes mémos privés?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Plannings

Moi? Mes connaissances en piratage informatique sont aussi étendues que celles de Rodney en matière de diplomatie. Non mon vieux, j'ai entendu Laura qui parlait au Dr Biro. Visiblement, Elizabeth a parlé à Teyla, qui a rapporté la conversation à Laura.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Plannings

Oh mon Dieu! Nous voilà en train de commérer comme des adolescents!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. McKay et Beckett, Ronon Dex, Col. John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Le Plan

Vous êtes TOUS aussi pathétiques les uns que les autres. Ces dames ont programmé leur soirée vidéos après-demain soir. Comment je le sais? Disons simplement qu'il est facile de voir le calendrier du Dr Weir lorsqu'elle a une réunion dans son bureau.


	66. Chapter 66

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Maj. Lorne

**Objet**: Films

Ok, voyons si j'ai bien compris, Colonel. Vous m'avez demandé des titres de "films de mecs" car vous avez un plan de revanche envers les filles. Ce plan inclut un verrou répondant à un gène ATA spécifique et un système vidéo trafiqué. Colonel… vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Maj. Lorne

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Films

Très drôle Major. Vous nous aidez ou pas?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Ils sont fous

Les Steelers sont une des nombreuses équipes de foot de notre pays. Ceci dit, je ne savais pas que John était un fan de Pittsburgh. C'est bon à savoir, ça.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Fans de football

Teyla m'a dit que vous étiez un fan des Steelers de Pittsburgh. Je suppose donc que ce n'est pas le moment de vous annoncer que suis une fan des Patriots de Nouvelle-Angleterre. sourire diabolique

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Fans de football

Vous réalisez, bien sûr, que vous venez de me déclarer la guerre.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. McKay, Zelenka et Beckett, Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Le Plan

Je pense que nous sommes prêts. Lorne va probablement nous donner un coup de main, mais même dans le cas contraire, on devrait s'en sortir sans problème. On va se retrouver au début de la garde de nuit dans deux jours. J'ai un petit différend bien spécifique à régler avec Liz en ce qui concerne ses goûts de chiotte en matière d'équipes de football.


	67. Chapter 67

_Et voilà pour ce mercredi, chapitres 67 à 80. Et ouais, 14 d'un coup! Mes excuses à l'avance, Frozen, ton écran a encore dû être envahi de fenêtres à cause des alertes mail! Hi hi hi!_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est bon de savoir que vous appréciez toujours autant cette traduction. _

_J'ai mis 24 chapitres en ligne ces deux derniers jours, ça compensera pour ces prochains jours où je serai très occupée et ne pourrai pas beaucoup poster ;-)_

_Bonne lecture :-) Et on n'oublie pas le petit bouton violet, siouplé :-P_

John était assis au mess, finissant tranquillement sa tasse de café. Afin de donner le change auprès de quiconque pouvait regarder, il s'appliquait à régulièrement s'étirer ou bailler. Ainsi, au moment où il partirait, on croirait qu'il s'en irait dans ses quartiers pour aller se coucher.

Mais c'était très loin d'être la vérité.

Ce soir, les hommes avaient prévu de prendre leur revanche pour punir ces dames d'avoir volontairement ruiné leur soirée. John trouvait d'ailleurs que les filles s'en tiraient à trop bon compte. Elles étaient les premières à formuler des objections lorsqu'ils voulaient s'organiser une soirée entre potes, mais malheur à qui oserait déranger leurs petites soirées entre filles! C'était décidé, si ces dames voulaient regarder un film ce soir, lui, Rodney, Radek, Ronon, Carson et Lorne seraient ravis de les aider.

John consulta sa montre puis se leva de table. Le spectacle allait commencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une étincelle jaillit et d'un bond, Rodney s'éloigna de la machine.

- Wow! Radek, espèce de crétin!

Il mit son doigt brûlé dans sa bouche.

- Vous essayez de me tuer ou quoi?

- Ne me tentez pas, gronda Radek. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air, ajouta-t-il, penché sur les entrailles d'un système de projection vidéo dans la salle multimédia.

- Il me semblait pourtant que dans votre mémo, vous disiez avoir déjà fini ça. Juste avant de nous qualifier de pathétiques, dit Rodney, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Radek grogna alors que jaillissaient d'autres étincelles.

- J'ai commis une erreur, d'accord? C'est sûr que nous sommes tous pleins d'admiration face à votre capacité divine d'avoir raison en permanence, mais en tant que simple mortel, je dois dire que...

- Euh, doc? interrompit Lorne. Je suis désolé de couper court à cette magnifique manifestation d'amitié, mais est-ce qu'on peut accélérer un peu? Le Colonel Sheppard vient de nous informer que le Dr Weir s'apprête à quitter son bureau.

Rodney se tourna lentement vers Lorne. Radek se tourna lentement vers Lorne. Puis, ils se regardèrent tous deux, et reprirent leur dispute, ignorant complètement le militaire. L'officier en question grogna d'exaspération et se mit à se taper la tête contre le mur.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai laissé Sheppard m'entraîner là-dedans, pourquoi?

- Allez mon vieux, vous savez que vous adorez ça, lui répondit la voix d'un nouvel arrivant. Des opérations secrètes, de l'intrigue, des gadgets... que demander de plus?

- Du calme, de la tranquillité, du zen, ai-je mentionné le calme et la tranquillité?

Rodney émit un grognement moqueur.

- Des gadgets? Vous pouvez parler Carson, vous qui êtes un technophobe fini!

- Ça suffit! les interrompit Radek en haussant la voix. J'ai fini. Lorsqu'elles voudront lancer leur DVD, le nouveau programme prendra le contrôle. Le verrou est en place?

- Oui, répondit Rodney. Et il est programmé pour répondre au berger sur-cultivé à ma gauche.

- Mais c'est qu'on est de charmante humeur aujourd'hui Rodney! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive bon sang?

- Oh rien du tout, répondit Radek. C'est Rodney dans toute son amabilité quotidienne.

Soudain, la voix de John se dit entendre dans la radio.

- Vous allez vous la fermer? Bon, on répète une dernière fois pour que personne ne fasse planter l'opération. Lorne, vous allez attendre ici et donner le signal une fois que tout le monde sera à l'intérieur. Personne ne devrait vous soupçonner, car vous n'étiez pas dans le coup au début. Une fois le signal donné, Carson active le verrou.

- Pourquoi le verrou n'est-il pas interfacé avec vous, Sheppard? Votre gène n'est-il pas le plus fort?

- On l'a déjà expliqué. De cette façon, si Weir m'ordonne d'ouvrir la porte, je peux en toute honnêteté répondre que je n'y arrive pas.

- Ah.

- Tant que le verrou est enclenché, elles sont coincées jusqu'à ce qu'on le désactive, et c'est à ce moment-là que le programme de Radek entre en jeu. Ensuite, nous, on s'asseoit, et on contemple notre œuvre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Elizabeth sortit de son bureau, elle aperçut John se glisser dans un transporteur. Quelque chose se tramait. Dire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance aurait été un euphémisme. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de savoir à part se faire prendre dans leur piège. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait demandé à Kate Heightmeyer si cette dernière avait des suggestions, mais la psychologue voulait voir ce que les hommes avaient inventé cette fois-ci.

Avec toute la matière grise féminine présente dans la pièce, on pouvait espérer qu'elles trouveraient un moyen de leur renvoyer leur piège à la figure. Elizabeth sourit intérieurement. À moins que les hommes aient mis au point quelque chose de réellement sordide, le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle. Leur air de chiots punis lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les femmes occupant leur salle valait tout l'or du monde.

Elizabeth vit Teyla et elles finirent ensemble le trajet vers la salle multimédia.

- Alors dîtes-moi, ces séances de culture Terrienne vous plaisent-elles? demanda Elizabeth.

Teyla hocha sereinement la tête.

- Oh oui. Ces "films", comme vous les appelez, sont infiniment plus distrayants et intéressants que le football. Pourquoi les hommes de votre peuple ne les aiment-ils pas?

- C'est-à-dire que la plupart des hommes aiment regarder des films, mais ils préfèrent une autre sorte de films, avec de l'action, des scènes de combat, des explosions. J'avoue que je généralise à l'extrême, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Elizabeth et Teyla baissèrent instinctivement la voix lorsque le Major Lorne passe à côté d'elles. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation et les salua poliment d'un signe de tête. Elizabeth fut soulagée à la pensée que lui au moins n'était pas impliqué dans ce qui devait se produire incessamment sous peu.

Elles ne furent pas les premières à arriver dans la salle multimédia. Laura Cadman et Katie Brown étaient déjà là, jouant au rami tandis qu'elles attendaient. Kate Heightmeyer faisait une réussite, Miko Kusanagi avait le nez plongé dans un texte de biophysique et Carol Biro s'occupait du pop-corn. Quelques autres femmes étaient également présentes, des personnes qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait pas vraiment.

- Tout le monde est là? demanda-t-elle.

- Il ne manque plus que Simpson, répondit Katie, qui posa la main qu'elle était en train de jouer. Étrangement, McKay et Zelenka étaient absent du labo aujourd'hui, alors elle en a profité pour y remettre un semblant d'ordre.

- Elle va bientôt arriver, ajouta Laura.

Elizabeth, Kate Heightmeyer et Teyla se regardèrent, et dans leur communication silencieuse, elles arrivèrent à la même conclusion: ils avaient manigancé quelque chose. Elizabeth ne dit cependant rien et se saisit simplement des deux DVD qu'elle avait apportés.

- Alors ce soir, nous avons au programme "Steel Magnolias" ou "Terms of Endearment".

Carol et Katie voulaient regarder Steel Magnolias, mais elles furent écrasées par un vote sans appel.

- Julia Roberts a juste besoin d'une bonne baffe dans ce film, proclama Laura en riant.

Jennifer Simpson entra dans la pièce alors que le débat continuait. Elizabeth vit une silhouette se déplaçant dans le couloir. Était-ce encore le Major Lorne? Que faisait-il? Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car toutes firent de la place sur le canapé pour que Simpson puisse s'asseoir. Elizabeth lança le DVD et Laura attrapa une grosse poignée de pop-corn. Rien ne se produisit pendant une minute, puis les lumières s'éteignirent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au "poste de commande", au coin du couloir, John fit signe à Carson lorsqu'il reçut le signal de Lorne. Le docteur sourit et ferma les yeux.

- C'est bon, annonça-t-il une seconde plus tard.

Radek regarda un indicateur clignotant sur l'appareil portable qu'il tenait à la main.

- Mon programme vidéo vient d'être activé.

À côté de lui, Rodney tape sur quelques touches de son portable.

- Les lumières sont éteintes… et le micro est activé. Tout est en place. Les hommes attendirent le scandale qui était imminent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que…? râlèrent Katie et Laura en simultané.

Sur l'écran géant apparut le logo officiel de l'équipe de foot des Steelers de Pittsburgh.

- John! gronda Elizabeth d'une voix grave et menaçante.

Le logo disparut et fut remplacé par le générique de début de Die Hard. Laura avait l'air intéressé mais personne d'autre ne semblait apprécier l'échange.

- C'est donc ça qu'ils préméditaient, murmura Kate Heightmeyer.

- Charmant, répondit Elizabeth.

Elle se leva et tenta de sortir de la pièce, mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

- Miko! lança-t-elle d'un ton irrité, sachant que la jeune Asiatique était la seule personne dans la pièce à posséder le gène ATA. Une minute passa, mais Miko finit par secouer la tête, expliquant que le mécanisme refusait de répondre à sa commande.

- On aurait dû s'en douter, fit remarquer Laura. Elle ne semblait cependant pas aussi irritée que la responsable de l'expédition. Elle semblait même plutôt amusée, ce qui poussait Elizabeth à se poser des questions sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre elle et Carson depuis le jour du coup fourré qu'elles avaient mis au point.

Au fond d'elle-même, Elizabeth trouvait également ça drôle. Après tout, ses collègues masculins faisaient preuve d'une inventivité phénoménale. Ce qui la rendait furieuse, cependant, était de ne pas avoir été capable de découvrir quel était leur plan avant de tomber directement dans leur piège. Elle pouvait imaginer l'air satisfait qu'arborerait John quand elle se retrouverait face à lui.

- Dr Weir au Colonel Sheppard, dit-elle en activant sa radio.

Pas de réponse.

- Dr Weir au Colonel Sheppard, répéta-t-elle.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- COLONEL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John se tenait appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, souriant d'un air satisfait pendant qu'Elizabeth hurlait dans sa radio.

- Elle n'a pas l'air contente! fit-il remarquer.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Carson. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas optimal pour sa pression artérielle.

Cependant, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet.

- Je devrais peut-être voir ce qu'elle veut.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Oui Dr Weir, que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda John d'un ton innocent.

Elizabeth était persuadée que sa tête aurait pu effrayer de jeunes enfants. Elle prit trois longues et lentes inspirations avant de répondre.

- Ouvrez la porte, John.

- Plait-il?

- Ouvrez. La. Porte.

- Quelle porte?

- La porte de la salle multimédia. Elle est verrouillée. Je vous ordonne de l'ouvrir.

Avait-elle entendu un rire moqueur à l'autre bout de la radio?

- Vous vous êtes enfermée dedans par accident? demanda John à Elizabeth qui serrait les dents de rage. Attendez, je vais essayer… Ben non, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir non plus.

- Ça ne nous fait pas rire John. Sortez-nous de là!

- Je vous dis que je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir… jamais vu un verrou aussi récalcitrant. Vous allez bien toutes? Je dois appeler Carson?

Cette fois, Elizabeth était sûre à 100 de l'avoir entendu ricaner.

- Colonel Sheppard, il y a ici une bonne poignée de femmes littéralement furieuses. Je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt d'ouvrir cette porte le plus vite possible. Sinon, vous pourrez effectivement appeler le Dr Beckett, mais c'est pour vous qu'il viendra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John resta appuyé contre le mur, l'air faussement effrayé. À côté de lui, Rodney souriait tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un cintre. Quant à Radek, il se roulait presque par terre tellement il riait. Même Lorne affichait un petit sourire. Ronon... semblait avoir faim.

Carson haussa un sourcil.

- Quelque chose a changé en matière de problèmes médicaux? Je demande au cas où Elizabeth vous mettrait la main dessus.

Radek, qui commençait tout juste à se calmer, se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Moi non. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est allergique au poil d'animal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par-là mon vieux?

- Juste qu'on va être consigné à la niche après ça. Ceci dit, ça valait le coup!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth éloigna sa main de son oreillette après avoir délivré son message de menace au Colonel Sheppard. Elle était toujours furieuse, et son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsque son regard fut attiré par l'écran de la TV. C'était encore les bandes-annonces, et l'un des acteurs jouant un agent du FBI ressemblait étrangement à Kolya.

- Coupez ça! Qu'au moins on ne soit pas obligées de regarder pendant qu'on attend.

Laura semblait déçue, mais elle attrapa la télécommande. Elle appuya sur le bouton "off" plusieurs fois, mais sans résultat.

- Euh… j'ai l'impression que les gars ne veulent pas qu'on l'éteigne.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, chuchota Heightmeyer à Elizabeth. J'aurais peut-être dû vous aider à trouver ce qu'ils avaient manigancé.

- Humpf, fut la réponse grognée par Elizabeth. Oui, vous auriez dû. À la place, vous pouvez m'aider à trouver un moyen de leur renvoyer ça à la figure.

Derrière elles, Jennifer s'éclaircit la gorge.

- J'ai une idée, annonça-t-elle en brandissant un tournevis qui avait été oublié dans la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le verrou se désactiva dès que le générique de fin se termina. John s'était préparé à de nombreux scénarios différents, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir les femmes sortir calmement comme si de rien n'était. Elles leur passèrent devant, discutant les unes avec les autres de façon animée. Elizabeth fut la dernière à sortir. Elle passa devant John d'un pas nonchalant, mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard bref, qui poussa John à déglutir nerveusement.

Ce regard meurtrier disait: _"Tremblez. Oh oui, tremblez."_

Dès qu'Elizabeth eut disparu au tournant, les six hommes se précipitèrent dans la pièce pour voir pourquoi ces dames ne semblaient pas plus mécontentes que ça. Carson fut le dernier à entrer, et à peine la porte fut elle fermée que John réalisa qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir.

La télévision s'alluma à nouveau, et cette fois, le film Steel Magnolia apparut à l'écran. John grogna.

- Bon sang qu'on est cons! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se préparer à endurer la punition comme un bon soldat. Cependant, quelque chose situé sur un coin de l'écran attira son regard. Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, il vit que quelqu'un avait dessiné relativement grossièrement le logo des Patriots de Nouvelle Angleterre et l'avait scotché à la TV.

- AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH!

À l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre une demie douzaine de femmes hurler de rire!


	68. Chapter 68

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Joyeuses fêtes

Merci pour votre gentil cadeau John. J'ai toujours adoré "An Affair to Remember", et je dois dire que l'édition DVD comporte quelques bonus très intéressants. (Je trouve également très drôle que le nom de l'actrice principale soit McKay).

Je dois dire, cependant, qu'après la récente "Guerre du lecteur DVD", je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez encore envie de vous frotter à l'industrie du cinéma.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Joyeuses fêtes

Vous nous avez eus, et bien eus, je m'incline. Mais pourquoi vous avez choisi Steel Magnolias? Il n'y a pas une clause dans la Convention de Genève qui traite de l'exposition forcée aux films les plus épouvantables?

Je ne savais pas pour le nom McKay. Il faudra que je mentionne ça à Rodney la prochaine fois qu'il me poussera à bout!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs McKay, Zelenka, et Beckett, Ronon Dex, Maj. Marcus Lorne

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Guerre des sexes

Trève… pour l'instant en tout cas.


	69. Chapter 69

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Fêtes de fin d'année

Sur Terre, voilà encore une année qui touche à sa fin. Je voudrais profiter de ce moment pour revenir sur tout ce que nous avons fait ici. Nous avons fait de merveilleuses découvertes et accompli de grandes choses. Nous avons également commis des erreurs et perdus de bons amis. Mais je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de chacun d'entre vous. Même dans les circonstances les plus pénibles, vous avez toujours réussi à faire votre devoir calmement et courageusement. Vous avez toute mon admiration.

Je tiens à vous féliciter tous, mais j'aimerais également mentionner quelques personnes en particulier. Tout d'abord, le Dr Rodney McKay. Il est honnête de dire que sans lui, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Et même si son comportement peut parfois être qualifié… d'abrasif, je sais que chaque personne de cette cité compte beaucoup pour lui. Merci Rodney. (Ceci dit, essayez de limiter au maximum la quantité d'explosions).

La personne suivante que j'aimerais mentionner est également un scientifique: Dr Radek Zelenka. C'est un esprit brillant mais discret. Il n'est peut-être pas toujours sous les feux de la rampe quand il le mériterait, mais j'apprécie énormément son travail. La force du Dr Zelenka est sa capacité à rassembler de multiples éléments et à les communiquer à ses collègues. Merci de me tenir toujours aussi bien informée, Radek.

Passons à présent au Dr Carson Beckett. Carson, vous avez la patience d'un ange. Je sais bien que l'attitude de certains peut être épuisante lorsqu'ils sont malades. Merci de si bien vous occuper de nous, et de tolérer les multiples tentatives de vous faire asseoir sur le fauteuil des Anciens.

Pour finir, j'aimerais dire quelques mots sur le Colonel John Sheppard. Je parie qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que conduire un certain Général en hélicoptère jusqu'à une installation très reculée aurait conduit à un voyage dans une autre galaxie. John, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu que je vous aie presque traîné ici. Vous n'étiez peut-être pas le chef militaire à l'origine, mais sachez que vous faites un travail fantastique. Même avec votre coupe de cheveux non réglementaires et tout le reste.

Quant à vous tous, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être de si bons collègues. Et surtout, merci d'être des amis.

Maintenant, du fun pour tout le monde! C'est un ordre!


	70. Chapter 70

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Geste amical

Une mystérieuse bienfaitrice a laissé un paquet dans mon bureau ce matin. Vous ne sauriez pas qui c'est, par hasard:-)

Merci pour la tisane, ma chère. Je suis complètement épuisé, tant physiquement que mentalement. Rodney est un bon ami, mais il est parfois très difficile de s'occuper de lui. Bien que le pire soit passé, ça va prendre du temps pour qu'il redevienne normal... enfin, tout du moins ce que nous considérons comme étant normal chez lui.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Geste amical

Mais je vous en prie Carson. Je me dis souvent qu'on ne vous remercie pas assez. Au fait, comment avez-vous deviné que c'était moi?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Geste amical

Une des infirmières de nuit vous a vue rôder par là. Encore une fois, vous n'étiez pas obligée, mais j'apprécie beaucoup.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Inconscient!

Je viens juste de finir de lire votre rapport détaillé de mission, Rodney. C'était très... enrichissant… et m'a beaucoup éclairé.

J'ai vu beaucoup de choses dingues dans ma carrière, mais là, vous décrochez le premier prix. Vous êtes dingue ou quoi? Vous avez trouvé une bouteille pleine de liquide rouge et vous vous êtes dit "tiens, soyons fous, essayons ça"? Et si ça avait de la mort aux rats version Ford?

De ce que j'ai pu lire et entendre, vous avez failli vous griller le cerveau (et vous vous êtes ÉVANOUI). Elizabeth n'a pas voulu me laisser regarder l'enregistrement de la caméra de sécurité au moment où vous êtes arrivés dans la salle de la porte, mais quelques personnes présentes ont pu me donner quelques commentaires des plus utiles. Beckett a dit que vous aviez de la chance de ne pas avoir eu d'attaque cardiaque.

Ne me prenez pas pour un ingrat, j'apprécie ce que vous avez fait. Mais Rodney, il faut arrêter de vous mettre en danger pour Teyla, Ronon et moi. Nous ne sommes que trois personnes, alors qu'Atlantis en comporte plusieurs centaines.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Inconscient!

Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. "Blah blah blah, nos vies ne valent pas plus que celles des autres, blah blah, laissez-nous mourir, yadda yadda yadda." Arrêtez de radoter Colonel. En plus, je l'ai fait pour des raisons totalement égoïstes. Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais travailler avec une autre équipe d'idiots? J'en ai eu ma dose jusque là.

Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, je crois, c'est "je vous en prie". Mais finalement, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi. Visiblement, vous aviez les choses sous contrôle au moment où nous sommes arrivés.


	71. Chapter 71

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Lt. Ford

Vous avez été à ses côtés, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Y a-t-il un espoir de le sauver?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Lt. Ford

Franchement, Elizabeth, je n'en sais rien. Si vous m'aviez posé la question juste après qu'il nous a kidnappés, j'aurais dit non. Il nous a drogués avec une substance potentiellement mortelle sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais bien qu'il soit globalement dérangé, il semble qu'il agisse de façon sincère. Son but est réellement de vaincre les Wraith. Sans oublier que… il nous a sauvé la vie. Il a tiré sur la Reine Wraith qui s'apprêtait à se nourrir de moi, et il a retardé les Wraith du vaisseau ruche jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse s'échapper en dart.

La dernière chose qu'il m'a dit fut "Je vais retenir les Wraith, mon Colonel. Maintenant partez. Ça ira pour moi." Le gamin qui a sauté à reculons dans le vortex au départ de la Terre est encore là, caché quelque part. Le récupérer? J'espère que c'est possible.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Lt. Ford

Moi aussi je l'espère John. Moi aussi. Merci pour toutes ces informations.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Équipe d'idiots

Quel grand cœur, Rodney.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, va. On ne va pas vous mettre dans une autre équipe... ou devrais-je dire plutôt qu'on ne va pas infliger votre présence à une autre équipe? Plus sérieusement, j'aurais préféré que vous nous fassiez suffisamment confiance pour revenir vous chercher plutôt que de risquer votre vie comme ça.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Inconscient/équipe d'idiots

Quelques idées:

1.) Inconscience? Vous êtes mal placé pour parler. "Au revoir Rodney" ça vous rappelle quelque chose? Vous savez, juste avant d'embarquer une bombe dans un Jumper?

2.) La confiance est une chose étrange, n'est-il pas?

3.) Je ne me suis PAS évanoui.


	72. Chapter 72

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Style vestimentaire

Maintenant que nous sommes hors de danger, je dois avouer que je suis curieux. COMBIEN d'armes portez-vous exactement sur vous?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Style vestimentaire

Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Sheppard. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un aéroport?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Style vestimentaire

Ne changez pas le sujet. Je tremble rien qu'en imaginant d'où vous avez sorti ce flingue à explosion.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Rapport

Est-ce que tout est revenu à la normale en bas? Et surtout, comment va le Dr McKay? Je dois dire que j'étais assez inquiet lorsqu'il était à bord du Dédale. J'espère que la drogue Wraith n'aura aucun effet permanent sur lui.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Rapport

Merci de vous enquérir de sa santé, Steven. Je dois dire qu'il se remet plutôt bien.

Waow. Nous avons réussi à être aimables l'un envers l'autres. Que vont penser les gens?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Rapport

Que c'est la fin du monde?


	73. Chapter 73

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Visite récente

Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir qualifié l'infirmerie de "pathétique imitation d'hôpital". Bien au contraire, c'est un lieu parfaitement bien équippé.

Serai-je en sécurité si je passe à l'infirmerie?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Visite récente

Je serais vous, je me méfierais encore un peu, Rodney.

À vrai dire, la plupart de ce que vous avez dit ne m'a pas touché plus que ça. Vous passez votre temps à insulter l'infirmerie, je ne le prends pas personnellement. Vous avez également fait références à d'hypothétiques et sordides activités que j'aurais avec des moutons, donc vous pensez bien que dire que je n'ai aucun succès avec les femmes est bien pâle comparé à ça. Et en plus, ce n'est pas vrai.

Ce qui m'a blessé en revanche, c'est que vous laissiez entendre que je trouvais amusant de vous regarder souffrir. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire par le passé qui puisse vous faire croire ça? Je réalise bien que vous étiez dans un état second, mais cette idée a bien dû naître de quelque par dans votre subconscient.

Avez-vous une si piètre opinion de moi?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Visite récente

Carson, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je me souviens vaguement vous avoir dit ça, mais impossible de me rappeler pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là et qui a causé l'explosion de ce neurone en particulier.

Maintenant, la question est de savoir si je pense vraiment que ça vous plaît de voir souffrir les gens? Toute blague sur les objets pointus ou aiguisés mise à part, non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense de vous. Je vous tiens en grande estime Carson, et vous avez ma confiance.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Visite récente

Comme vous l'avez dit au Colonel, "la confiance est une chose étrange, n'est-il pas?".


	74. Chapter 74

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Confiance

C'est marrant. Je me souviens avoir dit à peu près la même chose à John. Je suis désolé, Carson. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous exprimer autrement mes regrets.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Pensée dérangeante

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire exactement par "un moment en tête-à-tête" avec la Reine? C'est immonde, je trouve. Au moins, quand je fantasmais sur une Wraith, elle ressemblait à une humaine.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Pensée dérangeante

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je daigne donner une réponse à ça. Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire: arrêtez vos réflexion salaces, McKay!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Soldat Perdu

**Objet**: -aucun

Ça m'a fait plaisir de travailler à nouveau avec vous, mon Colonel. J'ai failli y rester, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper du vaisseau ruche avant qu'il n'explose. Je suis content de voir que vous vous en êtes sorti également.

N'essayez pas de comprendre comment j'ai pu envoyer ce mémo. C'est compliqué, et d'ici que vous trouviez, je serai parti depuis longtemps. Ceci dit, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Soldat Perdu

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: -aucun-

Ford? Vous êtes où mon vieux? Ford? FORD!


	75. Chapter 75

- Carson.

- Rodney.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent comme le feraient deux adversaires. Ainsi qu'il en avait souvent l'habitude, Carson était sorti sur le balcon pour s'aérer un peu la tête. Rodney était déjà là lorsqu'il était arrivé, et sa présence ne réjouissait pas Carson.

Le médecin fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- Alors, comment vous sentez-vous? demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu tendue.

- Bien, murmura Rodney d'un air inhabituellement soumis.

Tous deux contemplèrent l'océan dont un vent fort transformait la surface en étendue blanche mousseuse. Des gros nuages gris s'accumulaient dans le ciel. Une tempête semblait s'annoncer à nouveau. Il fallait espérer qu'elle serait moins forte que la précédente.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, le médecin décida de partir. C'est en se mettant en route qu'il entendit:

- Carson, attendez.

Il se retourna et attendit. Rodney avait toujours le regard dirigé vers l'océan.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit quand j'étais drogué à n'en plus pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous en soyez convaincu?

Carson prit une profonde inspiration.

- Aimer regarder les autres souffrir, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut qualifier de compliment, surtout pour un médecin.

- Je sais, répondit Rodney d'un ton misérable.

- Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas toujours d'accord avec moi ou avec mes méthodes, mais tout ce que je fais, c'est pour aider les gens de cette cité.

Carson ignora les coups de coude que lui donnait sa conscience.

- Ça aussi je le réalise. C'est juste que… vous venez de dire "aider les gens de cette cité". Qu'est-ce qui se passe si les intérêts d'un individu ne correspondent pas à ceux de la cité dans sa globalité?

Il savait que le personnel médical avait analysé l'enzyme Wraith et avait déterminé la formule. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu en synthétiser une petite quantité? Bon sang, si Ford avait réussi à stocker du surplus, pourquoi eux ne le pouvaient pas? Était-ce une question de ressources? D'un côté, Rodney savait que ses réflexions n'étaient qu'un résidu de paranoïa, mais il se sentait tout de même quelque peu trahi.

Carson retourna s'appuyer sur la rambarde du balcon.

- Alors, je devrais d'abord tenir compte des besoins de la cité, admit-il.

Cette double loyauté l'avait troublé depuis leur arrivée.

- Mais je tenterais d'équilibrer les choses autant que possible, mais vous pouvez être sûr que je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir.

- Je sais. Désolé.

Carson soupira. En vérité, il savait que Rodney ne pensait probablement pas ce qu'il disait. Mais après la catastrophe avec les Hoffans et John ayant frôlé la mort avec le rétrovirus, il était devenu très sensible concernant ces questions-là. Et un certain projet sur lequel il travaillait ne se déroulait pas exactement comme il le voudrait. Cependant, rien de tout ça n'était la faute de Rodney, alors, Carson baissa la tête et afficha un léger sourire.

- Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien? Toutes ces excuses et ces "désolé", ça ne vous ressemble pas vous savez!

- Ha ha, très drôle, se moqua Rodney. Puis il redevint sérieux. J'ai déjà fait foirer les choses avec John, je ne veux pas perdre d'autres amis.

Carson posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rodney.

- J'accepte vos excuses mon vieux. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez perdu l'amitié de John. Il était en colère, certes, et blessé également, mais il vous considère toujours comme son ami. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été si contrarié que vous ne l'attendiez pas avant de mettre votre plan délirant à exécution.

Rodney hocha la tête.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous aurait parlé de ça.

Cependant, il ne paraissait pas plus surpris.

- Oui, c'était la première nuit après votre retour. John était à l'infirmerie, sous observation, et nous avons discuté assez longuement. Vous étiez carrément dans les vapes à ce moment-là.

Rodney n'était pas encore totalement remis des effets de l'enzyme lorsqu'il était monté dans le Dédale. Le stress de la bataille avait entraîné une rechute mineure.

Les deux hommes restèrent debout, en silence, mais cette fois-ci, l'ambiance était amicale. Carson se mit soudainement à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Rodney.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, vous allez vous tenir tranquille dans mon infirmerie?

L'astrophysicien émit un renâclement.

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai une réputation à maintenir, vous savez.

- Ok, c'était juste pour vérifier.

C'est ainsi qu'Elizabeth les trouva lorsqu'elle les rejoignit sur le balcon quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sembla surprise de les voir là, surtout qu'elle était au courant du malaise qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Tiens, Elizabeth, bonjour, la salua Rodney.

L'œil critique de Carson vit qu'elle souffrait d'une surcharge de travail et qu'elle semblait fatiguée. Elle avait perdu du poids, c'était indéniable, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait guère se permettre.

- Comment allez-vous tous les deux? demanda-t-elle. Carson savait qu'elle ne se parlait pas que de leur bien-être physique.

- Rodney et moi allons très bien, ma chère, lui répondit Carson, laissant apparaître le double sens de sa réponse. Vous par contre, vous avez l'air d'être épuisée. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Elle rit un peu jaune avant de lui répondre.

- Vous voulez dire outre les Wraith, les plans machiavéliques de Caldwell et les Genii?

- Et à part ça, Mme Lincoln, vous avez aimé la pièce? murmura Rodney dans sa barbe.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, amusée par la référence à l'histoire américaine.

- Vous avez toujours le mot pour rire, Rodney. Et qu'est-ce que vous dîtes du piratage de notre système par le Lieutenant Ford?

- J'avoue que ça me dérange.

Carson les fixa d'un air incrédule.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas sérieux... si?

Il n'avait pas été mis au courant du mémo que le Colonel Sheppard avait reçu.

- Et quand est-ce que ça s'est produit?

- Hier, répondit Elizabeth. En gros, il disait "Content d'avoir à nouveau travaillé avec vous, et n'essayez pas de me retrouver."

- Mais bon sang, comment il a pu faire ça?

- J'y ai réfléchi, dit Rodney. On sait que lui et sa bande de copains ont volé des ordinateurs chez les Genii ou d'autres peuples. Il a dû écrire quelque chose et l'a envoyé au Dédale, en sachant qu'il chargerait sa mémoire vers nos système à son retour sur la cité.

- Peu importe comme il a fait ça, finalement, interrompit Carson alors qu'Elizabeth s'apprêtait à émettre quelques doutes. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'il soit en vie. Peut-être y a-t-il encore une chance de le sauver. Aussi désagréable qu'elle fut, l'expérience de Rodney nous a appris quelque chose.

- Vous savez, j'en suis presque à espérer qu'on ne le rattrape pas, dit Elizabeth.

Cela eut pour effet de surprendre les deux hommes. Face au regard interrogateur de Carson, elle s'expliqua:

- Si nous le rattrapions, il faudrait le renvoyer sur Terre, et il ne serait plus jamais tranquille de toute sa vie. Il serait étudié sous tous les angles, et probablement envoyé en cour martiale. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il disparaisse discrètement.

Mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient que Ford ne se contenterait jamais de disparaître discrètement. Rodney repensa à cet homme qui l'avait drogué contre son gré, Elizabeth pensa à l'homme qui aurait pu tuer une infirmerie regorgeant de patients mais qui ne l'avait pas fait, et Carson repensa au projet moralement discutable sur lequel il était en train de travailler. Tous trois pensèrent à l'impact qu'aurait Ford sur leurs vies dans les prochains jours.


	76. Chapter 76

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Cheval de bât

Comment se fait-il que je finisse toujours par porter vos affaires? Et merci pour votre manque de confiance en mes capacités de pilote. Je suis très tenté de parler à Ronon et Teyla de votre commentaire sur "Conan et Xéna".

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Cheval de bât

Vous n'oseriez pas. De toute façon, je dirai à Ronon comment vous avez fait le bébé lorsque vous avez retiré le transmetteur de son dos.

Et puis, hello! Je n'ai pas non plus confiance en MES capacités de pilote! Vous ne m'avez jamais entendu dire que je n'arrive pas à faire voler ce truc en ligne droite? Jamais je n'admettrai ça en public, alors savourez le moment.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Reconnaissance

J'ai entendu dire par le Dr Beckett que vous aviez reconnu que mon idée de sonde était bonne. C'est bien, vous avez muri. Je pense que je peux maintenant vous pardonner de m'avoir appelé "Dr Tripatouille-Bidouille".

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Reconnaissance

Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse, ne laissez pas ça vous monter à la tête. Entre ça et le fait d'admettre que je suis nul pour piloter un Jumper, je crois que j'en ai fini avec l'humilité pour un moment.

Sinon, je pense que vous m'aviez déjà pardonné, de toute façon.


	77. Chapter 77

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Reconnaissance

Oui, je pense en effet que je vous avais pardonné avant. Vous avez raison. Ceci dit, ça ne vous donne pas carte blanche pour l'avenir.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Vous avez dit quoi?

Conan et Xéna? Vous êtes dingue ou quoi? L'un ou l'autre pourrait vous réduire en purée sanglante sans transpirer la moindre goutte. Je ne vous imaginais pas des tendances suicidaires, McKay.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Vous avez dit quoi?

Mais oui, allez-y, insistez bien sur le fait que vous êtes en meilleure forme physique que moi. Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas passé leur temps à essayer d'impressionner une femme qui a fait son Ascension.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Vous avez dit quoi?

Son Ascension n'était pas encore faite à ce moment-là. En plus, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Elle s'est pratiquement jetée sur moi, et m'a dit que j'étais "l'élu".

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Vous avez dit quoi?

Ha ha ha! Et vous avez gobé ça? C'est une des techniques de drague les plus vieilles qui soient!


	78. Chapter 78

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Misson réussie

Je suis désolée que ça ait pris autant de temps, du moins de votre perspective, mais sinon, je dirais que cette mission fut un succès. Nous vous avons récupéré, personne ne nous a tiré dessus (enfin, sans compter l'attaque de la Bête), et nous n'avons ni détruit ni corrompu aucune culture locale.

Je crois que je commence à réellement apprécier de partir en mission. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Col. Sheppard

**Objet**: Misson réussie

Je dirais que "réussie" est un terme relatif. Certes, personne ne nous a tiré dessus, mais c'est nous qui avons envoyé pas mal de balles. Cette Bête était vraiment chiante (et je n'arrive TOUJOURS pas à croire qu'il ait fallu se tenir en cercle et avoir des pensées positives pour l'arrêter). Et bien que nous n'ayons détruit aucune culture locale, McKay s'est fait taper sur ses doigts métaphoriques pour avoir convoité leur ZPM. Nous sommes tous rentrés en un seul morceau, mais je crois que c'est la seule chose totalement positive pour cette mission.

Vous êtes sûre de vouloir venir plus souvent?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Résultats des tests

Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que les tests pratiqués à votre retour ont renvoyé des résultats absolument normaux. Vous êtes indemnes après avoir été temporellement accéléré.

Maintenant, j'ai une question un peu délicate pour vous (et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse). C'est la deuxième fois, là. Vous vous protégez quand vous séduisez des femmes avant ou après leur Ascension, n'est-il pas?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Une autre référence culturelle

J'ai pu lire votre rapport sur la mission, Docteur. J'ai une question au sujet de plusieurs références à la culture Terrienne qui m'ont rendue confuse. Premièrement, qui sont Conan et Xéna, et quand avez-vous pu leur expliquer quoi que ce soit? Deuxièmement, Colonel Sheppard a dit quelque chose à propos de parler à un ballon de volley. Que voulait-il dire par là?

Vous ai-je récemment dit que je trouvais votre peuple très étrange?


	79. Chapter 79

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Séduire les adeptes de l'Ascension (précédemment Re: Résultats des tests)

Bon sang Carson! Elle n'avait pas encore fait son Ascension à ce moment-là. Si ça avait été le cas, je ne sais pas quelle sorte de "protection" aurait été efficace!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Séduire les adeptes de l'Ascension.

Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Une autre référence culturelle

Je ne pensais pas que quiconque lirait ce rapport. Alors, voyons, comment vous expliquer… Conan et Xéna étaient… des guerriers très connus de la culture Terrienne du 20ème siècle. Conan avait une force surhumaine et était un orateur éloquent. Il a fini par devenir gouverneur de l'état de Californie. Xéna était très belle et très forte, et beaucoup plus intelligente que Conan. Euh… vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun avec elle… oui, c'est vrai…

Oups, Zelenka est sur le point de faire une erreur catastrophique. Je file.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Une autre référence culturelle

C'est vous qui avez conseillé à Teyla de lire mon rapport de mission? Elle n'a jamais lu ces putain de trucs avant! Et vous m'avez menacé de lui parler de Conan et Xéna il y a de ça quelques jours.

Enfin bref, j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main. Vous pouvez m'aider? Cf. pièce jointe.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Une autre référence culturelle

Bien essayé Rodney. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va croire ce tissu de mensonges? Ça vous apprendra à être aussi arrogant, tiens!


	80. Chapter 80

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Séduire les adeptes de l'Ascension (précédemment Re: Résultats des tests)

Je préférerais ne jamais répondre à la question.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Séduire les adeptes de l'Ascension.

Ok. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Je ne dirai rien cette fois, mais vous devez venir me voir si des symptômes apparaissent. Il va sans dire que je serai discret, mais me faire part de vos symptômes n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre. Cependant, si ça se reproduit, je me verrai contraint de modifier les examens de routine auxquels tout ceux qui partent en mission sont soumis.

J'ai été clair?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**CC**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Une autre référence culturelle

Ronon, vous allez sûrement trouver cette discussion fort intéressante. Le Dr McKay me parlait justement de deux icône culturelles de sa planète. J'ai également demandé quelques informations au Dr Weir.

Tout d'abord, il y a un guerrier très fort répondant au nom de Conan. Il porte une grande épée et combat d'hideuses créatures tout en recherchant les êtres maléfiques qui ont détruit son peuple. Il est également sensé être un guerrier très habile, mais il s'exprime le plus souvent par des grognements. On l'appelle aussi "le Barbare". Ensuite, il y a Xéna, une autre guerrière très forte reconnue pour ses capacités dans diverses formes de combat. Son histoire est un peu plus floue, incluant ce que le Dr Weir appelle "de complexes stéréotypes sur les sexes".

Le Dr McKay nous a comparés à ces icônes durant notre dernière mission. Bien que je doute qu'il ait voulu nous faire un compliment, devrions-nous lui accorder le bénéfice du doute?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Une autre référence culturelle

Cf. pièce jointe. Vous avez raison, elle n'en a pas cru un mot. Je suis mort.


	81. Chapter 81

Désolée, aujourd'hui, il n'y aura que trois p'tits chapitres. J'ai pas réussi à en traduire plus :-( Mais c'est promis, y'en aura plus à partir de dimanche ou lundi.

Merci à tous pour les reviews. Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des critiques ou que vous voyez des trucs qui clochent! Cyber-tapez moi (gentiment please!) sur les doigts!

Allez, bonne lecture à tous!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Hermiod

**Objet**: Distractions agaçantes

La prochaine fois que nous devrons transporter du personnel d'Atlantis, veuillez restreindre l'accès à la salle de contrôle. Le Dr McKay m'a un peu agacé lors de notre dernier voyage, mais au moins, il a été utile et m'a aidé. Le Dr Kavanagh a été totalement inutile. Sa présence était indésirable et fut une nuisance à ma concentration.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Hermiod

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Distractions agaçantes

D'ordinaire, je ne serais jamais cruel au point de vous infliger la présence du Dr Kavanagh. Je suppose que le symbiote Goa'uld ne voulait pas non plus l'avoir dans ses parages. Après tout, il n'est pas du genre à obéir lorsqu'on lui dit "agenouille toi devant ton dieu!".

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Lindsey Novak

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Anxiété

Je suis vraiment désolée qui vous vous soyez sentie si nerveuse durant notre interrogatoire. Maintenant que tout est terminé, je peux vous dire que vous étiez la personne que je soupçonnais le moins. Vous sentez-vous mieux? Je sais à quel point une crise de hoquet peut être épouvantable.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Lindsey Novak

**Objet**: Anxiété

Merci de votre confiance, Dr Weir. Je crois… _hic!_… que je me sens mieux… _hic!_

Chiottes!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Peinture sur visage

Ok, ok J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à mes dépends. Il est temps de vous trouver un autre hobby.

ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI!


	82. Chapter 82

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**CC**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Peinture sur visage

Vous savez quoi? Il proteste trop à mon goût. Je suis sûr qu'en fait, il adore les enfants. Tous ces jurons en Tchèque, ce n'est qu'une façade.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**CC**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Peinture sur visage

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir. En tant que scientifique, j'ai tendance à favoriser l'approche empirique. Où peut-on trouver d'autres enfants qui nous permettraient de tester notre théorie?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Peinture sur visage

Vous êtes TOUS LES DEUX malades! Vous savez pourquoi ils ont insisté pour nous décorer de façon aussi ridicule? C'était pour "honorer" le peuple grâce à qui le sacrifice est devenu inutile. Ce qui me dépasse, c'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas tout simplement fait un banquet, par exemple.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Deux agaçants petits machins nommés Casta et Cleo m'ont donné des coups de pieds parce que je travaillais avec le "méchant vieux monsieur". Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être, Rodney?

_Ubozaks_.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat.

C'est bon de vous voir enfin hors de l'infirmerie. Je sais que le comportement de Carson peut parfois être un poil trop protecteur. Il faut également que je vous dise que le Dr Kavanagh menace de poursuivre à peu près tout le monde dans son champ de vision. Jusque-là, il veut poursuivre Ronon pour menaces d'attaque et tout le bastringue, moi pour violations des droits civiques et toute l'équipe de commandement (y compris vous) pour mise en danger. Je tremble à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait inventer ensuite.

Par hasard, vous ne pourriez pas le jeter dans le cosmos lors de votre retour sur Terre?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	83. Chapter 83

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat.

Dr Weir! Je suis vraiment choqué que cette suggestion vienne de vous. Jeter le Dr Kavanagh dans le cosmos est-il une autre illustration de "La diplomatie est l'art de flatter d'une main en tenant un gourdin dans l'autre main"?

Ceci étant dit, je suis bien entendu d'accord avec vous. Je ne peux pas vous aider, mais je suis d'accord. Et si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil amical, ne vous en voulez pas trop pour ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire. Soyez déjà heureuse que nous soyons en vie pour débattre de l'aspect éthique des techniques d'interrogatoire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Comment allez-vous?

Comment vous sentez-vous Colonel? Vous avez quitté l'infirmerie plutôt rapidement. J'espère que vous n'avez pas pris les mauvais habitudes de certains de mes autres patients récalcitrants.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Comment allez-vous?

Tiens, et de qui donc parlez-vous? Plus sérieusement, je vais bien, Docteur. Je voulais simplement discuter avec Hermiod de la procédure utilisée. Je voudrais savoir combien de neurones il a supprimés, en plus de ceux perdus lors de mes années d'université.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Charin

Merci de vous être si bien occupé de mon ami très chère durant ses derniers jours. Ce fut indubitablement un grand réconfort, tant pour elle que pour moi. Merci également d'être resté pour assister à la Cérémonie du Cercle. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous mettre en danger de la sorte, mais je vous suis reconnaissante.


	84. Chapter 84

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Charin

Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aider. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire plus. Charin était quelqu'un de bien, elle me manquera également. Je suis honoré que vous m'ayez confié la tâche de prendre soin d'une personne aussi importante pour vous.

Si vous avez envie de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir à l'infirmerie quand vous le désirez.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**Objet**: Suspicion

Vous pensiez réellement que j'étais la responsable du sabotage? Rodney, je suis vexée. Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça. Même le fait de me retrouver coincée dans votre tête n'a pas suffi à me rendre capable de faire exploser toute la cité.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Suspicion

Vous admettrez que votre expertise en "matériaux énergétiques et thermodynamique de haute température" était plutôt suspecte. Et pour ma défense, j'ajouterais que vous imaginer en train de danser des claquettes était une image perturbante. On peut comprendre que j'aie eu quelques doutes après ça.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**Objet**: Suspicion

Hé! Je suis une très bonne danseuse. Au moins, je ne me déplace pas comme un poisson, contrairement à certaines personnes que je pourrais nommer.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Lt. Laura Cadman

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Suspicion

Je ne me déplace PAS comme un poisson. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?... Oh mon Dieu! Je vais tuer Radek! Il a pris une photo de la fête de Noël de l'an dernier, non?


	85. Chapter 85

_Et hop, un petit interlude cette fois. Merci de vos reviews pour les chapitres 81 à 84!_

_Par ailleurs, j'ai un petit SOS à lancer pour le chapitre 94. Quelques mémos citent des répliques du film "Sacré Graal" des Monty Python. Je ne voudrais pas me planter et écrire des citations inexactes. Y'a-t-il parmi vous des fans de "Sacré Graal" en version français qui pourraient m'aider pour ces 3 ou 4 répliques?_

_Merci d'avance!_

_Je mets en place un système d'alerte de nouveau post pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur Si vous voulez être prévenu par mail des nouveaux posts, dites le moi ;-)_

_Allez, 6 chapitres aujourd'hui, bonne lecture à tous!_

Teyla se tenait sur le balcon de la sale de contrôle, regardant le retour du dernier groupe du personnel d'Atlantis. Elle se sentait anéantie à l'intérieur; tout s'était passé trop vite ces derniers jours. La frêle et âgée Charin, qui était une constante dans sa vie, s'était éteinte. Les autres avaient échappé de peu à la mort. Elle avait du mal à réaliser cela et voulait, ou plutôt avait besoin de temps seule.

Elle devait également retourner le corps de Charin à son peuple. Peu avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour que se tienne la Cérémonie du Cercle, mais la tradition voulait que les cendres de la personne soit répandues à la surface de l'eau, comme un symbole d'un nouveau voyage. Teyla était prête, mais elle avait à nouveau besoin d'aide pour se rendre sur le continent. "Nous sommes vraiment devenus très dépendants du peuple Terrien" se dit-elle avec une trace d'amertume.

Néanmoins, elle avait besoin qu'un pilote l'emmène hors de la cité. Le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay étaient en réunion avec le Dr Weir, et elle attendait qu'ils sortent pour demander à l'un d'entre eux s'il pouvait l'emmener. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois sortirent de la réunion. Le Dr Weir s'approcha d'elle.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Teyla. Je ne connaissais pas bien Charin, mais je sais qu'elle était pour vous une grande amie et un merveilleux mentor.

Teyla hocha la tête et fixa le sol quelques instants avant de se recomposer.

- Merci, Dr Weir.

Lorsque cette dernière s'éloigna, Teyla se tourna vers Sheppard et McKay.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps, mais serait-il possible à l'un de vous deux de m'emmener sur le continent? J'aimerais... ramener Charin à mon peuple.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'abusez pas de notre temps, mais malheureusement, McKay et moi devons aller sur le Dédale. Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour vous emmener.

McKay ne dit rien, mais posa gauchement sa main sur l'épaule de Teyla en signe d'encouragement et de soutien avant de sortir de la salle de contrôle avec Sheppard.

Teyla sourit intérieurement. L'apparence caractérielle de l'astrophysicien cachait en réalité un homme bien, ce qu'il s'empresserait de nier avec véhémence si on lui en parlait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une heure plus tard, Teyla arriva en courant dans le hangar à Jumpers. Le Colonel Sheppard l'avait contactée par radio pour lui dire que tout était prêt et elle était à présent impatiente de partir. Elle fut surprise de voir que le médecin en chef était aux commandes du Jumper. Elle savait qu'il détestait piloter, c'est pourquoi elle ne lui demandait qu'en cas d'urgences.

- Dr Beckett, je suis désolée. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompu alors que vous faisiez quelque chose d'important.

- Oh non, vous auriez dû venir me voir directement, vous savez, lui répondit-il gentiment. Vous savez que je suis toujours heureux de pouvoir aider.

Teyla éprouva une énorme gratitude pour le médecin.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, n'osant pas dire autre chose, de peur de se mettre à pleurer. Je vais... m'asseoir... près d'elle, dit-elle en désignant la partie arrière du Jumper. Elle s'assit et les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Elle remarqua à peine que le Jumper avait décollé.

Le trajet fut rapide et sans heurts. Soit les capacités de pilotage du Dr Beckett s'étaient considérablement améliorées, soit sa tristesse et son chagrin l'avaient empêchée de remarquer les turbulences. Lorsqu'elle sentit que le Jumper amorçait sa descente, Teyla décida de se recomposer. Elle essuya les traces de larmes et remit ses cheveux en place. Elle se devait d'apparaître comme le leader calme et serein. Son peuple avait besoin de ce signe de stabilité. Elle ne pourrait pleurer Charin que plus tard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le dernier rituel fut heureusement court. Seuls Teyla, Carson, Halling et quelques autres Athosiens étaient présents. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, elle saisit l'opportunité pour s'éclipser discrètement. Elle se dirigea vers un endroit proche qu'elle connaissait et où elle avait l'habitude de méditer. C'était une clairière proche de la rivière dans laquelle ils avaient répandu les cendres de Charin. Elle se dit que personne ne viendrait la déranger ici.

Enfin seule, Teyla s'assit en tailleur sous un arbre. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler, ressentant la perte de son dernier lien à sa propre famille. Charin lui avait dit que son peuple serait sa famille, mais elle ne ressentait plus cette proximité avec eux. Même Halling et Jinto lui apparaissaient plus à présent comme des connaissances amicales que de vrais amis. C'était une conséquence inévitable de sa décision de rester dans la cité des Anciens.

Elle repensa aux plus anciens souvenirs qu'elle avait de Charin. Teyla avait été une enfant très active, qui ne se contentait pas de rester tranquillement assise alors que les autres effectuaient toutes sortes de tâches pour aider le village. Elle avait souvent échappé à la surveillance de Charin, qui la gardait lorsque ses parents étaient occupés. La plupart du temps, elle recevait des remontrances, mais Charin ne pouvait jamais rester très longtemps en colère contre elle.

En grandissant, elle avait appris de Charin la science des herbes médicinales ainsi que leur utilisation. Charin avait également essayé de lui enseigner la cuisine, mais ce fut infiniment moins concluant. Teyla savait de toute façon qu'elle n'était pas douée pour ça. Elle n'avait pas la patience de regarder les aliments mijoter ou la viande rôtir, ce qui était paradoxal pour une chasseresse qui devait souvent attendre avant que sa proie ne se montre. Après quelques désastres culinaires, on l'avait gentiment découragée de ne plus aider en cuisine pour les grandes réunions.

Les souvenirs continuaient de remonter. Certains la faisaient sourire, comme le jour où une fête surprise avait été donnée en l'honneur de Charin pour l'anniversaire de son baptême. D'autres souvenirs étaient moins heureux. Charin avait été la première vers laquelle Teyla s'était tournée lorsque ses parents s'étaient fait capturer par les Wraith. Teyla ferma les yeux et laissa les émotions l'envahir. La boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge finit par se dissiper. La méditation l'avait aidée.

Elle réalisa, avec une pointe de culpabilité, que beaucoup de temps avait passé. Elle ouvrit les yeux, avec l'intention de retourner au camp, mais elle vit qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la clairière. Carson était assis sous un arbre, non loin de là, son attention focalisée sur des données affichées sur son bloc portable. Il leva les yeux et lui sourit alors qu'elle s'étirait.

- Vous vous sentez mieux, ma chère?

Teyla lui renvoya son sourire. Elle se souvint à quel point elle avait été confuse par cet emploi de l'adjectif "chère", que Carson utilisait beaucoup. Un "être cher" n'avait pour elle pas le même sens. Elle avait fini par demander le sens du mot à Carson, qui, après quelques bégaiements et un léger rougissement, lui avait expliqué que le mot avait un sens affectif. Il lui avait également dit qu'elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa jeune soeur. Teyla se dit qu'il agissait effectivement comme un grand frère en ce moment, tout comme il l'avait fait après sa première tentative désastreuse de connexion avec les Wraith.

- Merci Carson, oui ça va mieux. Vous n'auriez pas dû m'attendre, vous savez.

- Je me suis inquiété lorsque vous êtes partie si brusquement. Vous avez été forte pour votre peuple, vous les avez accompagnés dans cette dure expérience, mais personne n'a été là pour vous. Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, ajouta-t-il gentiment.

Une fois encore, Carson avait vu juste. Un chef devait être là pour son peuple, mais qui était là pour le chef? L'inquiétude de Carson la toucha.

- Charin va me manquer énormément, mais tout ira bien. Mais peut-être pourrais-je vous raconter d'heureux souvenirs que j'ai d'elle.

- Bien sûr, quand vous le voudrez. Je suis très honoré que vous m'ayez fait confiance pour prendre soin d'elle.

Teyla regarda le médecin de plus près. Carson avait des cernes sous les yeux et il semblait épuisé.

- Mais vous, comment allez-vous? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi? Je vais bien, pourquoi?

Carson eut l'air sincèrement surpris que la jeune femme veuille savoir.

- Je sais à quel point vous détestez perdre quelqu'un dont vous vous occupez, fit observer Teyla. Toute mort vous touche personnellement.

- Vous avez raison, Teyla…

Carson hésita et eut l'air mal à l'aise.

- J'ai bien peur d'avoir un peu exagéré. Charin, et ça vaut pour tout le monde, avait parfaitement le droit de refuser tout traitement. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de lui imposer ma vision des choses.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait alors?

Le ton de Teyla était totalement dénué de reproches, elle était simplement curieuse. Carson expira profondément.

- C'est une bonne question. Je crois qu'il y a de nombreuses raisons, mais la principale est assez égoïste. Vous avez raison, je n'aime pas perdre des gens. Il y a encore des nuits où je me réveille et je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment, même pour des patients vus il y a plusieurs années de ça. Il est plus facile d'essayer de faire en sorte que personne ne meurt que d'arrêter de se demander ce qu'on aurait pu faire différemment.

L'expression de Carson expliquait à quel point ces deux choses étaient impossibles pour lui. Teyla le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Charin était une vieille femme. N'était-ce pas plutôt ça qui a causé sa mort, plutôt que quelque chose que vous avez ou n'avez pas fait.

- Oui, mais…

- Alors vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable.

Le docteur baissa les yeux.

- Je sais. C'est juste que… j'ai toujours considéré que toute vie est sacrée. Cela fait partie de ma religion, mais c'est plus profond que ça pour moi. Et parmi toutes les choses que j'ai vues et faites depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici… et bien, disons que je me sens encore plus coupable lorsque quelqu'un meurt.

Il releva les yeux et Teyla fut frappée par la douleur présente dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je suis désolé que mes sentiments et mes convictions aient interférés avec mes devoirs envers Charin.

- Carson, ce ne sont pas des convictions pour lesquelles vous devez vous sentir coupable. Je trouve qu'il est bien mieux d'avoir trop de considération que de ne pas en avoir assez.

Face à son air hésitant, elle poursuivit:

- Charin aurait dit la même chose. Probablement après vous avoir grondé parce que vous vous inquiétiez trop.

Ceci provoqua un sourire de la part de l'Écossais.

- Comme ma mère… Une main de fer… mais dans un gant de velours.

Teyla rit doucement.

- Oui, c'est effectivement une description qui s'applique bien à Charin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent sur Atlantis, elle accompagna Carson jusqu'à l'infirmerie. En dépit de son apparence calme, elle s'inquiétait et avait peur qu'il continue encore à s'en vouloir. Teyla réalisa qu'aider quelqu'un lui avait permis de surmonter sa propre douleur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Carson avait également réalisé ça.

- Ah vous voilà! tonitrua Rodney alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle d'examen. Regardez ça! Regardez ce que votre copine m'a fait! dit-il en montrant sa main, laquelle portait une légère éraflure.

À ses côtés se tenait Laura Cadman, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé si vous n'aviez pas essayé d'attraper la bande vidéo, Rodney!

- Vous menaciez de publier sur l'intranet une vidéo de moi en train de danser. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre?

Carson leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota à Teyla.

- Merci Teyla, je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller seul à présent.

Teyla n'en doutait pas.


	86. Chapter 86

Spoilers Episode 14 – Grace Under Pressure

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Origines

Votre conversation avec Griffin juste avant le crash était des plus intéressantes. Il n'avait pas tort, ceci dit. La plupart de ce que nous faisons ici finira par être réfuté. J'espère en tout cas que ça se fera dans des circonstances différentes que lorsque Gallilée a tenté de réfuter la théorie de la mécanique céleste de l'Église.

Au fait, je ne savais pas que votre famille était originaire de Barcelone.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Origines

Parlez pour vous et pour les sorciers vaudous de l'infirmerie. Comment avez-vous entendu cette conversation, d'ailleurs? Vous écoutiez sur notre fréquence? Vous vous ennuyiez? Je ne vous donne peut-être pas assez de travail...

Et non, je ne suis pas de Barcelone, crétin!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Origines

Pas la peine d'être aussi aggressif. De nombreux scientifiques brillants sont originaires de cette région, donc je me suis dit que vous aussi pouviez venir de là-bas.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Origines

Je comprends maintenant. Vous tentez d'utiliser la flatterie pour me faire oublier le fait que c'est vous qui avez certifié le Jumper pour le vol. La prochaine fois, c'est VOUS qui vous écraserez dans l'océan. Et je me fous complètement que vous détestiez voler.


	87. Chapter 87

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Flatterie et vol

Je ne sais pas nager, c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas voler dans un Jumper au-dessus de l'eau. Voilà, maintenant vous êtes au courant. Je suppose que maintenant, vous allez procéder à mon humiliation publique devant toute la division scientifique.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Flatterie, vol et nage

Vous ne savez pas nager? Vous êtes au courant qu'on habite dans une cité en plein milieu de l'océan? Enfin bref, il n'y aura aucune humiliation publique si vous acceptez d'apprendre à nager. Demandez à Sheppard ou Lorne, ils seront tout à fait d'accord, je pense.

Au fait, vous saviez que la fille de Galilée était une none? Il semblerait que papa l'ait enfermée pour qu'elle ne lui cause aucun problème. Ne me tentez pas, je pourrais bien faire quelque chose de semblable.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Mission

Hum… je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir quelque peu forcé à m'accompagner dans le Jumper. Mais sachez qu'Elizabeth et moi pensons tous deux que vous avez fait du bon travail, mon vieux.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Mission forcée

Je tiens à clarifier les choses. J'y suis allé parce qu'Elizabeth me l'a demandé. Vos menaces à peine déguisées n'ont en rien motivé ma décision.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Mission forcée

Aïe. Vous êtes toujours fâché contre moi, hein? Pensez à combien la personnalité et l'esprit caustique de Rodney vous auraient manqué s'il s'était noyé.

À vrai dire, non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Rappelez-vous simplement que les femmes trouvent que les gars héroïques sont sexy… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.


	88. Chapter 88

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Secours

Je sais que John vous a déjà remercié pour ce que vous avez fait lorsque vous êtes partis secourir Rodney, mais je voulais vous remercier personnellement également. C'est très courageux de votre part d'avoir vaincu vos peurs comme ça.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Secours

Liz m'a montré le mémo qu'elle vous a envoyé. Vous voyez? Je vous avais dit que les femmes trouvaient que les gars héroïques étaient sexy.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Auto diagnostic

J'ai entendu certains enregistrements audio du temps que vous avez passé dans le Jumper. (Je ne savais pas non plus que les Jumpers étaient équipés de dispositifs d'enregistrement). J'ai été impressionné par vos tentatives pour diagnostiquer votre état mental altéré. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez été aussi attentif à la "science vaudou" pour tenter un tel diagnostic. Ceci dit, à titre informatif, ce n'était probablement pas de l'hypoxie. Ça ressemblait plus à une narcose à l'azote, également appelée "l'ivresse des profondeurs". Les hallucinations en sont des symptômes très communs.

Ne vous sentez pas mal à l'aise, mon vieux. Ça arrive tout le temps. Et de toute façon, le Colonel Carter n'en saura jamais rien.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Hallucinations

Oh mon Dieu! Qui d'autre a écouté cet enregistrement? Beaucoup de personnes? Vous vous souvenez de Radek et sa foutue bande vidéo? Le potentiel de chantage de cet enregistrement est trop grand pour qu'il l'ignore!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Hallucinations

Comment pourrais-je oublier? Je vous rappelle que j'étais également sur cette satanée vidéo! Ceci dit, je serais vous, je ne m'inquiéterais pas. J'ai confisqué l'enregistrement très tôt dans vos divagations.

Un petit conseil, au passage. La prochaine fois que vous serez coincé dans un petit espace avec un stock d'air limité, ne vous parlez pas autant à vous-même. Essayez de limiter au maximum la consommation d'oxygène.


	89. Chapter 89

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Hallucinations

Vous a-t-on déjà dit que votre comportement avec les patients est absolument unique? Ça explique vos succès les plus surprenants. Les patients se rétablissent car il n'ont qu'une envie: vous fuir.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Hallucinations

Tant que ça marche… Et effectivement, vous m'avez répété ça plusieurs fois. Peut-être que vous devenez sénile…

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Rodney McKay et Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Jouez gentiment

Ça suffit les garçons. Vos mamans ne vous ont jamais dit que si on n'a rien de gentil à dire, il vaut mieux se taire?

P.S. Rodney, faites attention où vous laissez vos impressions de mémos. Quelqu'un comme moi pourrait tomber dessus et les lire.

-

-

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Colonel Carter

Toute blague mis à part, Rodney, je sais que ce qui s'est passé dans le Jumper était très traumatisant. Vous seriez surpris de ce que votre subconscient peut faire lorsque vous vous retrouvez face à une mort imminente. (La psychologie est peut-être une science inexacte, mais elle a ses moments de gloire).

Je pense que vous devriez parler à Kate de tout ça. Je suis également disponible si vous avez besoin d'une oreille amicale. J'ai également une dernière bouteille de Scotch "single malt" cachée quelque part. Considérez ça comme un traitement alternatif...

1


	90. Chapter 90

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. Samantha Carter

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet:** Commandement

Je sais bien que vous ne recevrez jamais ce mémo (la raison principale étant que je vais le supprimer), mais j'ai décidé de l'écrire quand même. Oh oui, je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous pensez que je vais encore vous mettre mal à l'aise en disant que je veux que vous soyez la mère de mes enfants ou je ne sais quoi. Et bien, je ne le ferai pas. (Mais pas parce que ce n'est pas vrai). Non, j'écris ce mémo car j'ai récemment failli me noyer lorsque mon Jumper s'est écrasé dans l'océan, et je voulais vous en dire un peu plus sur le génie qu'est McKay. Vous comprenez… au cas où ça se reproduise à nouveau.

Je plaisante. Ceci dit, j'aimerais vous dire ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais tout au fond. Face à l'inéluctabilité de ma tombe aquatique, mon subconscient m'a fourni une solution absolument brillante. Il a créé une hallucination pour m'aider, sous la forme d'une personne presque aussi intelligente que moi. C'est exact, cette personne, c'était vous. Et laissez-moi vous dire que vous étiez très sexy dans ce joli bikini...

Mais je digresse.

À nous deux (moi et mon hallucination, je veux dire), nous avons réussi à trouver un moyen de survivre jusqu'à ce que les secours, alias Sheppard et Zelenka, parviennent jusqu'à moi. Ceci dit, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de lui botter les fesses à celui-là. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne sait pas nager! Lorsque nous étions en bas, vous m'avez dit que j'étais puéril, arrogant et dénué de toute capacité sociale. Et comme vous étiez une manifestation de mon subconscient…

... Je me dis que vous aviez sûrement raison. Carson m'expliquait que l'esprit peut produire des choses étranges lorsqu'une personne est face à une mort imminente. Je suppose que le mien essayait de me dire quelque chose. Donc puisque j'en suis à mettre mon âme à nu, autant y aller jusqu'au bout… À la fin, ce n'est rien de ce que j'ai fait qui m'a sauvé la vie. La seule solution que j'ai tentée n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Et lorsque Sheppard et Zelenka ont frappé à la porte du Jumper, j'ai failli les ignorer, croyant qu'ils n'étaient que des produits de mon imagination. C'est vous qui m 'avez dit que je devais laisser les gens m'aider et que je devais leur faire confiance.

Ça, c'est une véritable illustration de commandement.

Vous savez quoi? Je crois que je vais accepter l'offre de Carson. Si je deviens aussi introspectif, c'est que je dois avoir besoin d'un verre. Et probablement de quelque chose à manger également.


	91. Chapter 91

Carson fut surpris par les quelques coups timides frappés à sa porte. Tout d'abord, sur Atlantis, il était rare qu'on frappe aux portes. Les gens utilisaient en général le gène ATA pour déclencher la pseudo-sonnette des Anciens ou appuyaient sur un bouton mis au point pour ceux ne possédant pas le gène. Mais frapper? Non, ce n'était pas tellement d'usage ici… Par ailleurs, Carson n'attendait aucune visite à cette heure tardive. L'infirmerie était plutôt tranquille et aucune équipe n'était en mission.

Il se leva de son sofa en soupirant. Il était en train d'écouter un CD de Beethoven, les pieds sur la table basse, et s'était enveloppé dans la couverture écossaise que sa mère lui avait tricotée. Quelques minutes de plus et il se serait endormi. Il espérait que cette interruption serait des plus brèves.

Alors qu'il se levait, Carson ordonna mentalement à la porte de s'ouvrir. L'expression de la personne se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte fit s'envoler toute idée de sommeil.

- Rodney? demanda gentiment Carson.

Il fit signe à son ami d'entrer. Mais Rodney ne bougea pas. Il restait sur le seuil de la porte, immobile, l'air perdu. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, emplis d'une immense tristesse, et il se tenait contre le mur comme si ce dernier était la dernière chose l'empêchant de s'effondrer. Les plaisanteries sarcastiques de ses derniers mémos n'étaient visiblement qu'une tentative pour dissimuler son état psychologique. Carson appréciait ce ping pong verbal, et il savait que quelque chose clochait lorsque ça s'arrêtait.

Il attrapa Rodney par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- Allez, asseyez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il fermement, en le poussant doucement sur le sofa. Il en profita pour placer son doigt sur le poignet de Rodney, pour prendre son pouls. Fort et rapide.

- On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme! s'exclama Carson. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

L'astrophysicien émit un rire bref dénué d'humour.

- Intéressant choix de mots, Carson. Je viens de quitter mon laboratoire après avoir écrit un mémo au sujet de mes hallucinations. Finalement, ça s'en rapproche un peu...

- Je vois.

Carson quitta la pièce pendant une minute et revint avec une boîte de biscuits sablés et une petite bouteille de liquide ambré. Il remplit deux verres et en tendit un à Rodney, ainsi qu'un biscuit.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il simplement.

Rodney plaça ses mains autour du verre et resta silencieux pendant une minute ou deux.

- Vous savez, je ne pensais vraiment pas que quelqu'un viendrait, finit-il par admettre.

- Je me doute que ça a dû être horrible d'attendre des secours qui risquaient de ne pas arriver à temps.

Le médecin connaissait bien la façon de penser de Rodney, qui pouvait être qualifiée de tout, sauf de linéaire. C'est pourquoi il attendit patiemment que Rodney fasse la connexion entre l'attente des secours et l'écriture à une hallucination.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un voudrait venir!

Carson était horrifié.

- Et d'où vous est venue cette idée affreuse? demanda-t-il. Vous suivez des cours avec le Colonel "Je suis sacrifiable" Sheppard?!

Rodney le gratifia d'un léger sourire.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple question de logique: un jumper, qui pourrait être n'importe où dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Ajoutez à ça qu'un jumper venant à mon secours pourrait subir le même sort, et…"

- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot!

- Ah je vois que vous réconfortez toujours aussi bien vos patients, Carson! lui lança Rodney, d'un ton ironique.

Carson se retint de secouer son ami pour lui faire entendre raison. Il sirota sa boisson tout en essayant de trouver quoi dire.

- Vous pensez que votre présence ne nous manquerait pas? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûr que si, mais Zelenka peut se débrouiller presque aussi bien que moi. Ne lui répétez pas ceci dit, je suis toujours fâché contre lui.

- Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes fâché contre celui qui a contribué à vous sauver la vie?

Le médecin commençait à se demander si Rodney ne souffrait pas, à retardement, des effets de la décompression, et il faillit lui retirer son verre d'alcool.

- Parce qu'il est la raison pour laquelle je me suis retrouvé en bas. Rodney expliqua de façon laconique la chaîne d'événements qui l'avait conduit à cet emprisonnement sur le plancher océanique. Carson grimaça, bien au fait de la claustrophobie de son ami, et décida de ne pas insister sur le sujet.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi personne ne voudrait venir vous secourir, fit-il remarquer.

- Vous savez... ce crétin de McKay, qui fait exploser des systèmes solaires. On est mieux sans lui. Au moins, Carter…

Rodney ne termina pas sa phrase et Carson saisit l'opportunité pour intervenir.

- Au moins Carter quoi?

Rodney ne répondit pas et le médecin continua.

- Pourquoi est-ce Carter qui s'est manifestée dans votre hallucination, hein? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un comme Zelenka? Il connaît bien mieux les Jumpers.

Rodney se ressaisit.

- Hé, le vaudou psychologique, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais je suis persuadé que c'est en rapport avec le fait que Zelenka n'est pas une belle blonde, lança-t-il à Carson, d'une voix plus mordante qui lui ressemblait plus. Puis il ajouta presque en chuchotant:

- Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Zelenka a dû me tirer d'affaire… Doranda, l'histoire avec Cadman, etc….

- Et alors?

- Quoi et alors?

Carson inspira profondément.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que Zelenka vous ait tiré d'affaire plusieurs fois, hein? Vous auriez sans aucun doute fait exactement la même chose pour lui ou toute personne habitant cette cité!

- Oui, mais c'est mon travail, c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

- Et pas de Zelenka? Je pense que vous le sous estimez, mon cher!

Rodney émit un renâclement et contempla ses pieds.

- Arrogant, exaspérant, aucune qualité sociale… et oui, c'est moi!

Carson était à présent totalement confus. La conversation avait commencé sur Rodney écrivant des mémos à des personnes imaginaires, avait continué sur l'idée totalement ridicule que l'expédition entière préférerait laisser le scientifique se noyer au fond de l'océan plutôt que de le secourir, et s'était terminée avec la conviction qu'avait Rodney que son devoir était de sauver les autres mais de n'avoir rien à attendre en retour. Le médecin se savait intelligent, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit de Rodney, et il lui était donc difficile de suivre les méandres de la logique de Rodney. En effet, son raisonnement menaçait dangereusement de dérailler.

C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas tant une question de logique que de culpabilité et de doute personnel. Carson prit garde à choisir soigneusement ses mots.

- Rodney, la mort de Griffin n'était pas votre faute.

- Quoi? Mais de quoi vous parlez? Comment suis-je supposé continuer cette conversation si vous sautez du coq à l'âne en permanence? Rodney tenta de prendre un air agacé, mais il n'arrivait pas à regarder le médecin dans les yeux, lequel affichait un air des plus inquiets.

L'Ecossais soupira et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

- Il n'y avait aucune chance de le sauver, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que personne n'aurait dû essayer de vous sauver.

C'était plus le domaine de Kate que le sien, mais Carson ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas venir en aide à quelqu'un qui souffrait. C'est alors que Rodney explosa.

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça? Hein? Pourquoi? Il savait pourtant bien que les portes arrière se refermeraient avant qu'il ne puisse passer.

- S'il n'avait rien fait, vous seriez tous les deux morts. De cette façon, au moins un des deux a survécu.

Le scientifique se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, mais Carson n'avait pas fini.

- C'était son choix, et nous honorerons sa mémoire pour son geste héroïque. Mais vous ne comprenez pas? Il est en partie la cause de votre hallucination! C'est ça le déclencheur de l'apparition de Samantha Carter.

- Ah? Cette théorie intéressait Rodney malgré lui.

- Elle est dans une autre galaxie. Elle n'aurait pas pu être en danger, en bas, n'est il pas?

- Et l'autre partie de la raison?

Carson tenta de dissimuler un sourire.

- Et bien… il y a le facteur "blonde séduisante"!

- C'est ça, bien sûr, répondit Rodney. Il regarda son verre d'un air morose puis le descendit d'une traite. À Griffin! annonça-t-il.

- À Griffin! répéta Carson.

Rodney marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et contempla longuement l'océan.

- Ça a l'air si calme maintenant, si paisible. Il secoua la tête et posa son verre. Merci Carson pour… enfin vous savez… il agita la main d'un geste vague pour appuyer ses propos.

- Allez. Maintenant, au lit mon vieux, on a tous les deux besoin de repos. Ordres du docteur! ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement sévère.

- Oui oui, ça va, c'est bon! Rodney commençait au moins à se sentir mieux, car le ton ironique et agacé était de retour. Et puis si je n'y arrive pas... je peux toujours essayer de compter les moutons! ajouta-t-il.


	92. Chapter 92

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Rodney McKay et Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Capitaine Kirk

Pas un mot à propos des femmes, compris? Pas un seul mot.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Capitaine Kirk

Je n'y pensais même pas. Mais maintenant que vous le mentionnez, je trouve que vous perdez la main, Colonel. Elle ne s'est jetée sur vous qu'une fois, et ensuite, elle était prête à vous trahir avec ce crétin sans cheveux. Tu parles d'une réputation d'étalon!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Capitaine Kirk

Ne vous en faites pas, Rodney. Elle n'était pas non plus votre type. En plus, il ne faudrait pas que le Colonel Carter devienne jalouse d'une autre blonde, n'est-ce pas?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Capitaine Kirk

Pourquoi dirais-je quelque chose? Je ne suis que le médecin en chef après tout. C'est vrai, je me fiche de votre bien-être ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. En plus, ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir subir les tests embarassants.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Capitaine Kirk

Tant que vous ne faîtes pas de commentaires désobligeants…


	93. Chapter 93

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Services rendus

Souvenez-vous d'une chose: c'est pour ça qu'on ne devrait jamais donner de technologie médicale à n'importe qui. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais officialiser une chose. C'est fini, je ne passerai plus la porte des étoiles avec vous. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos de désigner des volontaires?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Services rendus

Arrêtez donc, vous savez que vous adorez ça. Vous avez l'occasion de vous occuper d'un VIP local et d'utiliser des grands mots compliqués pour vous adresser à son idiote de famille. Est-ce que ça ne compense pas d'avoir failli vous faire tuer et avoir votre thérapie génique utilisée dans un but néfaste?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Services rendus

Non. J'ai juste de la chance de ne pas pouvoir être poursuivi en justice dans la galaxie de Pégase. Prendre soin d'un dignitaire alien juste avant qu'il ne meure ne ferait pas pencher la balance en ma faveur au tribunal.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Aventures avec les civilisations alien

Juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Si les habitants d'un village local vous disent que quelque chose est dangereux et doit être évité, pensez à les écouter la prochaine fois. Même s'ils n'ont pas de technologie super cool ou de femmes ouvertes d'esprit!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Aventures avec les civilisations alien

Pour une fois, vous avez raison. Mais au moins, ce Baldric a été plutôt sympa.


	94. Chapter 94

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

À: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay

DE: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Gouvernement planétaire

Je suis fascinée par le gouvernement que ces gens ont développé. Étaient-ils des Anciens à une époque? Ou bien est-ce que les Anciens se sont mélangés à leurs ancêtres? Il est étrange que les connaissances sur ce "Trône" n'aient pas survécu avec le temps.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

À: Drs. Rodney McKay et Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Gouvernement planétaire

En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que leur gouvernement… craignait totalement! Y'a pas d'autre mot! Il était basé sur un accident génétique. Pour moi, c'est aussi valide que... Le roi Arthur et sa Table Ronde!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

À: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Gouvernement planétaire

Vous pensez à un truc du genre : "Une bonne femme qui distribue des épées au fond d'une mare ne constitue pas une base pour un gouvernement"?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Rodney McKay et Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Gouvernement planétaire

Exactement! Vous ne pouvez pas prétendre posséder le pouvoir exécutif suprême juste parce qu'une poufiasse aquatique vous a balancé une épée!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Gouvernement planétaire

"Le pouvoir exécutif est délégué par les citoyens, et non par une pantomime aquatique."

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À:** Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Gouvernement planétaire

Ça suffit avec les Monty Python! Vous n'êtes que deux gamins.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À:** Drs. Rodney McKay et Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Gouvernement planétaire

À l'aide! Je suis censuré!


	95. Chapter 95

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

À: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Monty Python

On a de la chance que Carson n'ait pas transformé le Lord Protecteur en triton! On ne sait jamais avec la thérapie génique, rien n'est impossible après tout... Ça n'aurait pas arrangé son cas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et il aurait été sacrément mal!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

À: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Monty Python

Mon dieu! Vous connaissez ce film par coeur tous les deux?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

À: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Monty Python

Hé! Vous le connaissez suffisamment pour avoir compris les références!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

À: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Monty Python

Je m'incline... :-)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À:** Ronon Dex

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Étiquette

Hé Ronon! On a enfin trouvé des gens dont la tenue à table est encore pire que la vôtre!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

À: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Règles de base lors des missions

Ronon, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit sur le fait de tuer impulsivement les gens qui vous énervent? Contrôlez-vous bon sang!!!


	96. Chapter 96

Spoliers épisode 16 – The Long Goodbye – _(Possédés)_

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous contrarier

Je ne me disputerai plus jamais avec vous au sujet du football!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous contrarier

Oh mon Dieu! J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'on a fait. On a essayé de s'entre-tuer... et de tuer les autres aussi! ET JE VOUS AI EMBRASSÉE!!! EN PUBLIC!!!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Manifestations publiques d'affection

Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous mettiez ces deux choses au même niveau de gravité. Il faut regarder le bon côté des choses! Il y a de quoi bien s'amuser. La moitié des gens de cette cité vont croire qu'on couche ensemble, et l'autre moitié va croire que j'utilise ça comme couverture pour cacher une relation amoureuse avec Rodney. (Vu la tête de Caldwell, je devine dans quel camp il est!).

Zelenka a sûrement commencé à prendre les paris. Si on se débrouille bien, il y a gros à gagner.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Relations

Vous couchez avec elle?


	97. Chapter 97

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Relations

Ci-joint le mémo de Caldwell. Il est vrai qu'on ne l'a jamais accusé de manifester un excès de subtilité.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Relations

Je peux vous assurer, Colonel, que je ne "couche pas avec elle", pour reprendre votre délicate formulation. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris d'une telle suggestion. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à prêter attention aux potins et rumeurs de cette base.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Relations

Ha! Maintenant, il va jouer à Sherlock Holmes pour essayer de déterminer la source de la rumeur... ce qui va encore plus alimenter la rumeur! Je crois que tout ceci m'amuse beaucoup trop.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Halon

Cher Carson, vous faîtes également partie de ma liste de personnes à qui je dois des excuses. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir tiré dessus avec cette arme paralysante... et pardonnez-moi pour le reste aussi. Quels auraient été les effets de ce gaz si Phébus l'avait libéré?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Qui est dingue maintenant?

A présent, vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti quand Cadman était coincée dans ma tête. Ca n'a plus de secret pour vous maintenant... pas même l'aspect "baiser involontaire". Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les plaisanteries s'estompent au bout de quelques semaines.


	98. Chapter 98

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Qui est dingue maintenant?

Magnifique, vraiment merveilleux! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça. Je dois présenter des excuses à Caldwell pour avoir dit qu'il était sans espoir et à Carson pour avoir failli lui apporter plus de patients qu'il ne peut en traiter. Sans oublier Ronon, qui va probablement vouloir me tuer pour lui avoir tiré dessus.

Maintenant que j'y pense, vous aussi, vous avez quelques excuses à présenter.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Relations

Ah… parfait. Enfin je veux dire… je suis satisfait que votre relation de travail ne souffre pas des événements récents.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Relations

Bien sûr que non, Colonel. Je reste très professionnel.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Gaz Halon

Alors… voyons les effets d'une exposition au halon. Des petits symptômes tels que vertiges, confusion, et… ah oui! Arrêt cardiaque brutal! Substance dangereuse effectivement.

J'accepte vos excuses. Même si vous êtes déjà la deuxième personne du personnel de commandement à me taper dessus sous influence alien. J'aimerais que ça s'arrête, ceci dit. Vous croyez que c'est possible?


	99. Chapter 99

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Influence alien

Comptez sur moi pour faire passer le message, Carson. Mais à mon avis, vous devriez vous déplacer avec un fusil tranquilisant... juste au cas où.

Je plaisante…

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Rumeurs

Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu dire à Caldwell???? Il me regarde de façon très étrange depuis quelques temps.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Rumeurs

Je ne lui ai STRICTEMENT rien dit! Tout ce que je lui ai dit, c'est que nous ne couchions pas ensemble. Ceci dit, ça l'a rendu pensif je crois. Peut-être que vous l'intéressez…

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Rumeurs

Mon dieu John! Ne daignez plus plaisanter avec ça! Pour alimenter le flot de rumeurs, il n'y pas mieux! Ceci dit, il peut être fort charmant quand il veut. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Commandement

A titre informatif, je maintiens que j'aurais dû être aux commandes. Et je dois dire que je n'ai absolument pas apprécié que vous m'envoyiez à la salle de contrôle vers une mort potentiellement horrible. Ceci étant dit, votre gestion de la situation dans son ensemble a été tolérable.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Commandement

Vraiment? Je croyais que vous aviez dit au Dr Weir que je m'étais bien débrouillé.


	100. Chapter 100

John émit un soupir satisfait lorsqu'il entra dans la salle multimédia et qu'il la trouva vide. Il avait récemment reçu un paquet du Général O'Neill contenant des DVD qu'il attendait impatiemment de regarder sur le grand écran. John ne savait pas pourquoi O'Neill était si sympathique avec lui, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là!

Avec un peu de chance, Rodney ne tarderait pas à arriver avec une partie du nouveau stock de pop-corn. John avait déjà apporté la bière. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, il avait également apporté le DVD de la première saison dérivée de la série Wormhole X-Treme, appelée El Dorado X-Treme. Visiblement, le thème de l'histoire était un groupe d'explorateurs à la recherche de la cité perdue d'El Dorado, qui s'avère être dans une autre galaxie. L'histoire semblait prometteuse. Et même si elle ne l'était pas, ça valait le coup de regarder rien que pour voir Rodney admettre qu'il voulait voir la série.

Il sourit en entendant des pas dans le hall. Mais ce n'était pas Rodney. Elizabeth entra furtivement dans la pièce, serrant un livre contre sa poitrine. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et ne remarqua pas John.

- Alors, quoi de neuf doc?

Elle sursauta en l'entendant.

- John ne refaites jamais ça! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à reprendre sa respiration. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque!

John afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Dois-je appeler Beckett?

Son regard se posa sur le livre qu'elle portait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Oh rien, rien du tout, dit-elle prudemment tout en rougissant et en essayant de lui cacher le titre du livre.

- Oh allez! Rien du tout? Vous n'allez pas me faire avaler ça.

Il inclina la tête pour regarder la couverture.

- Les facéties du Vicomte? Oh mon dieu! Elizabeth, vous lisez des romances trash?

Elle lui lança un regard noir. - Et alors? C'est interdit par la loi de John Sheppard?

- Oh non, pas du tout!

John essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas ricaner, mais il échoua lamentablement.

- Simplement, ça ne correspond pas tout à fait à votre image de leader, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter face à son regard.

- Donc je fais partie des loosers maintenant, c'est ça? Demanda Elizabeth, même si son regard pétillait.

Elle prenait autant de plaisir à charrier John que lui à la taquiner.

John leva les mains et fit semblant d'admettre la défaite.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans cette pièce si vous ne vouliez que personne ne vous voit lire ce bouquin?

- J'adore cette pièce, avoua-t-elle. Elle me rappelle la pièce où mon grand-père travaillait quand j'étais petite. J'avais pour habitude de m'y installer avec un livre, et je lisais pendant des heures. Ca me permettait aussi d'échapper à mes frères aînés qui étaient excessivement agaçants.

Le Colonel haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez quand ils vous retrouvaient?

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de sourire.

- Je leur hurlais dessus en quatre langues différentes. Ils ne comprenaient jamais ce que je leur disais bien sûr, donc ils devaient consulter leurs dictionnaires... le temps qu'ils trouvent, j'étais déjà partie depuis bien longtemps.

John secoua la tête, ne sachant pas trop qui, d'Elizabeth ou de ses frères, étaient les plus à plaindre.

- A vrai dire, Rodney et moi allions regarder un DVD. Mais si vous voulez rester, votre secret sera bien gardé, je serais muet comme une tombe.

- Et c'est quoi ce secret, mon vieux? Carson et Laura Cadman entrèrent dans la pièce. Laura avait un jeu de cartes à la main, et Carson deux mugs de café.

John soupira intérieurement. Lui qui voulait la salle pour lui tout seul, c'était râpé.

- Si je vous le disais, ce ne serait plus un secret, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Voyons Colonel, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je le dirais à qui que ce soit? Vous savez que la confidentialité est étroitement liée à ma profession.

Laura se mit à rire face aux efforts de Carson pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité. Elizabeth décida d'intervenir pour changer de sujet.

- Qu'aviez-vous prévu de regarder Rodney et vous?

John sourit.

- Quelques temps après notre départ, une dérivée de Wormhole X-Treme est sortie, ça s'appelle El Dorado X-Treme. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser, il y a un peu d'action, et que Rodney pourrait se moquer à volonté des notions de physique qui sont mentionnées.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous? demanda Elizabeth.

- Et moi aussi? J'adorerais critiquer la médecine et la biologie décrites là-dedans! s'enthousiasma Carson.

John haussa les épaules.

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Rodney devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec le pop-corn. Le connaissant, il a dû en faire pour la moitié de la cité, donc il y en aura pour tout le monde je pense.

Il décida de ne pas mentionner la bière.

- Et tiens, une idée... ajouta John. On devrait appeler Teyla et Ronon aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Je ne comprends pas Sheppard. Est—ce l'un de ces programmes de la boîte que les gens regardent toute la journée? demanda Ronon d'un air relativement bougon.

- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça, acquiesça John.

- Mais vous ne disiez-vous pas l'autre jour que la plupart des gens de votre planète n'ont pas connaissance de la Porte des étoiles? Et pourquoi vos dirigeants autorisent-ils un programme comme celui-ci, qui parle de la Porte, s'ils veulent que ça reste un secret?

Encore une fois, Teyla montra à quel point l'attitude de ses amis les Terriens la rendait perplexe.

- C'est de la fiction, Teyla. Ca ne décrit en rien le véritable programme Porte des Étoiles. Notre gouvernement l'utilise en guise de dénégation plausible.

- Je vois, répondit Teyla, qui en fait, ne voyait pas du tout.

C'est à ce moment-là que John décida de rebondir dans la conversation.

- Les principaux personnages sont les membres de l'équipe phare d'exploration de l'expédition El Dorado. Le leader est un militaire, le Colonel Kirk Johnson.

- C'est un peu une tête-brûlée, et un grand coureur, ajouta Rodney.

John sourit à son ami, lui lançant un regard moqueur.

- Le scientifique de l'équipe, c'est le Dr Brian Jones. C'est un Canadien au caractère assez odieux.

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de dissimuler son sourire tandis que leur propre scientifique canadien jetait un regard noir à leur propre commandant militaire. John prétendit ne pas remarquer l'irritation de Rodney et continua son explication.

- Pour accompagner les deux personnages précédents et compléter l'équipe, il y a deux alliés aliens: Leeta Treyala et Ranulf Dar.

Elizabeth s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum, vous n'oubliez personne? demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

- Si bien sûr! À la tête de toute cette expédition, il y a le Dr Maggie Davis. C'est une diplomate, très très douée pour les négociations et parvenir à ses fins.

Rodney enchaîna sur la description du dernier personnage.

- Et enfin, il y a le médecin qui fait tourner son domaine d'une main de fer. C'est le Dr Angus McDonald, fierté de sa patrie natale qu'est l'Écosse et grand fléau des moutons! Un peu trouillard, ceci dit...

Carson murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à "la ferme!".

Ronon se contenta de grogner.

- Très familier tout ça...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- C'est pas possible, j'y crois pas! s'exclama Rodney. Qui a écrit cette pourriture? Même ces saletés de gamins sur M7G-677 auraient pu écrire quelque chose de mieux!

John ne répondit rien au début, principalement parce qu'il riait trop pour pouvoir articuler le moindre son. Quelques instants plus tard, il réussit tout de même à articuler quelques sons.

- Le Dr Jones qui échange son corps avec une militaire? On dirait vous et Cadman!

Et son fou rire repartit de plus belle.

- Ca n'a rien à voir! Deux consciences dans un même corps, c'est possible avec la technologie Wraith, quoique relativement peu plausible. Mais un échange de corps? Ils ont récupéré ça dans Star Trek, à tous les coups!

- C'est sûr! intervint Carson. C'est biologiquement impossible! Et Laura n'aurait jamais agit de façon aussi délurée. M'embrasser alors qu'elle occupait votre corps, c'est une chose, mais finir au lit avec moi comme ça, non!

Il vira au rouge pivoine et Laura lui donna un petit coup d'épaule taquin.

- Carson, ne soyez pas prude comme ça, lâcha Rodney d'un ton sec.

- Hé, regardez les choses du bon côté McKay, lui dit John. Au moins, la fille qui occupait le corps de Jones n'est pas devenue psychotique et n'a pas essayé de tuer son propre corps, contrairement à ce qui s'est passé dans Star Trek.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'intoxiqué de séries TV? Vous avez mémorisé tous les vieux épisodes de Star Trek ou quoi? se moqua Rodney.

Elizabeth avait trouvé la série plutôt ennuyeuse, mais regarder les réactions de ses amis lui plaisait beaucoup. Teyla affichait son expression qui disait "Les Terriens sont vraiment étranges" et Ronon s'était approprié le reste du pop-corn pendant que personne ne regardait. Carson semblait souhaiter que tout le monde oublie sa présence, et Laura semblait s'amuser grandement en regardant son supérieur et son "ex-hôte" discuter et argumenter.

- Et si on regardait un autre épisode? suggéra-t-elle. Peut-être que vous le trouverez mieux.

John et Rodney continuèrent à se chamailler pendant un moment, mais ils trouvèrent un terrain d'entente sur un épisode qui parlait d'une bombe géante. La bombe semblait être la clé de la destruction de l'ennemi de l'expédition El Dorado, des créatures nommées Gobelins. A la fin de l'épisode, Rodney se plaignit à nouveau de la pure stupidité des lois physiques évoquées dans cet épisode.

- Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que Jones a détruit une partie entière d'une galaxie alors que vous, vous n'avez détruit qu'une partie d'un système solaire, commenta John.

- Cinq sixièmes, murmura Rodney. Vous n'allez jamais me lâcher avec ça, hein?

- Ca suffit les garçons, jouez gentiment, admonesta Elizabeth. Laura toussa pour masquer son ricanement.

- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de choisir, dit Rodney d'un ton froissé.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à décider quel épisode regarder. L'histoire de celui-ci parlait d'un trait génétique utilisé par une société pour maintenir sa classe dirigeante. Comme le Colonel Johnson avait le gène, il se faisait courtiser par une horde de femmes qui voulaient des enfants de lui.

John grimaça à la fin de l'épisode et dit à son ami:

- Au moins, vous n'avez pas choisi celui avec les insectes... je déteste ces bestioles!!!

Elizabeth se leva et s'étira. Elle aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps, mais elle devait vraiment terminer son rapport avant que le Colonel Caldwell n'arrive à bord du Dédale.

- Vous partez déjà? lui demanda Carson.

Elle hocha la tête, les regrets plus qu'évidents dans l'expression de son visage.

- Je crois que je vais y aller aussi, dit Teyla un peu trop rapidement. Et vous Ronon?

Elle semblait fort soulagée de s'échapper de là.

- Une petite séance d'entraînement, ça vous tenterait? lui demanda-t-il d'un air plein de gratitude?

John s'étala sur le canapé, occupant la place laissée vacante par Elizabeth. Il lui sourit d'un air insolent.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rester? On pourrait regarder celui où le Dr Davis et le Colonel Johnson sont possédés et se battent à n'en plus pouvoir...

- C'est tentant, mais non, je passe mon tour, lui répondit Elizabeth. Ce ne serait pas à cause d'un certain baiser que vous voudriez regarder cet épisode, si?

- Mon dieu non! répondit John d'un air faussement choqué.

- Dommage, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil... c'est tout ce que vous pourriez obtenir en la matière...


	101. Chapter 101

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Performances sur le terrain

Félicitations Rodney! Vos compétences pour presque-paralyser les gens s'améliorent de jour en jour. Votre communication gestuelle craint encore, par contre.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Performances sur le terrain

Mouais… ceci dit, félicitations pour nous avoir entraînés dans un magnifique piège!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Major Marcus Lorne

**CC**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Gène ATA

Oserais-je demander quel genre "d'échantillons" Ladon a prélevé sur vous et vos hommes?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Carson Beckett

**DE**: Major Marcus Lorne

**Objet**: Gène ATA

Vaut mieux pas…

Quoiqu'en réalité, ce n'était pas si terrible. Un peu de sang, un échantillon de peau, etc. Rien de très perturbant ni trop invasif. Le Doc nous en a fait subir de bien pires!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard, Major Marcus Lorne

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Gène ATA

Hé!!!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Major Marcus Lorne

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Gène ATA

Je suppose qu'il n'était pas dans votre intention de cliquer sur "répondre à tous"?


	102. Chapter 102

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Major Marcus Lorne

**Objet**: Gène ATA

Et merde! Non, bien sûr que je n'ai pas fait exprès de cliquer sur "répondre à tous"! Vous pensez qu'on pourrait lui faire croire que je me suis soudainement volatilisé?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Major Marcus Lorne

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Gène ATA

Non! Vous êtes cuit.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Bien réfléchi, bien pensé

J'ai une question pour vous, John. Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rejoint les rangs de Mensa?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Bien réfléchi, bien pensé

Vous plaisantez? Ça aurait carrément ruiné mon image de gars cool. En plus, c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça. Ça me donne l'occasion de voir Rodney baver d'envie à chaque fois que je mentionne ça.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Bien réfléchi, bien pensé?

Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je m'embête à poser les questions…


	103. Chapter 103

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Major Marcus Lorne

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Gène ATA

Je serais vous, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop, Major. Quelqu'un (sûrement McKay) va le faire sortir de ses gonds à un moment ou à un autre, et il aura oublié ce petit incident.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Le plus recherché de la Galaxie de Pégase

Au vu des événements récents, êtes vous toujours jaloux du Colonel Sheppard et du Dr McKay?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Le plus recherché de la Galaxie de Pégase

Je ne possède peut être pas le gène des Ancêtres, mais je peux toujours causer de nombreux dégâts.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Le plus recherché de la Galaxie de Pégase

Ne vous en faites pas, Ronon. Je vous considère encore comme dangereux.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Le plus recherché de la Galaxie de Pégase

Merci.


	104. Chapter 104

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Jalousie professionnelle

Attention mon vieux! Laden va bientôt être aussi doué que vous pour construire des armes de destruction massive.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Jalousie professionnelle

La ferme, Lieutenant Colonel Paumé. Si vous l'aviez cogné un peu plus fort, le problème ne se poserait pas.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Jalousie professionnelle

Allons, allons. Est-ce là une façon de parler de notre nouvel allié?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Jalousie professionnelle

Vu que le dit "allié" a pratiquement tiré à pile ou face pour décider s'il allait tous nous faire exploser, je dirais que oui!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Jalousie professionnelle

Arrêtez donc de prendre les choses de façon si personnelle!


	105. Chapter 105

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Michael

Je suis soulagée que ce soit terminé. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise de mentir à Michael. Je me sentais… sale.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Michael

Ne perdez pas de vue que nous pensions rendre les choses meilleures pour lui! Puis-je également vous rappeler qu'il a essayé de se nourrir de vous lorsqu'il a découvert la vérité? Pourquoi est-ce mal de mentir à un ennemi?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Michael

Vous voulez dire que c'était la même chose que lorsque vous et le Dr Weir n'avez pas été totalement honnêtes envers mon peuple tant que vous pensiez que nous étions des espions?

Non, Colonel. Je suis bien consciente de la nécessité de tester le rétrovirus du Dr Beckett. Mais je trouve que notre façon de procéder n'était pas la bonne. Je pense aussi que Michael avait raison, il ne s'agissait pas pour nous de l'aider. Nous nous devons au moins d'être honnêtes avec nous-mêmes.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Michael

Je suis soulagée que ce soit terminé. Il aurait pu me dévorer là même dans la cafétéria!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Michael

Et il aurait fait quoi? Il se serait empiffré en vous mangeant? Allez, McKay, on redescend sur Terre!


	106. Chapter 106

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Michael

C'est pas la même chose et vous le savez!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Michael

Ah bon? Vraiment? Je suis sûre que le bon Sergent Bates aurait voulu me faire injecter le rétrovirus, si ce dernier avait été disponible à l'époque.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Michael

Ok. Là, c'est de la paranoïa. Allez dormir un peu Teyla, vous semblez en avoir besoin. D'ailleurs, je crois que tout le monde parmi nous en a besoin.

Et d'ailleurs, quand avez-vous vu Beckett pour la dernière fois?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Michael

Comment ça va doc?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Michael

Mon pote, je crois que vous avez de sérieux problèmes de contrôle de la colère. Je pense qu'il va falloir travailler là-dessus...


	107. Chapter 107

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Gestion de la colère

Vous avez déjà mentionné ce point après notre rencontre avec la fille Wraith. Je vais vous le redire encore une fois: vous pouvez améliorer leurs bonnes manières, mais nous resterons éternellement leur nourriture. Le Doc est doué, mais ça, c'est un paramètre qu'il ne pourra jamais changer.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Wraith qui dévore

Parfait, moquez-vous de ma préoccupation tout à fait valide qui consiste à éprouver quelques crainte vis-à-vis d'un Wraith assis à ma table.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Wraith qui dévore

C'est vous qui êtes allé vers lui, si je me souviens bien. Et il était plutôt sympathique jusqu'à ce que votre attitude et celle de Ronon le rende soupçonneux et qu'il commence à réaliser qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Donc, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Michael

Vous ne me répondez pas Carson. Comment allez-vous?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Michael

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Colonel... vous croyez que je vais comment??? Je me suis laissé emporter par une expérience qu'on peut au mieux qualifier d'éthiquement douteuse, j'ai menti à quelqu'un dont les soins étaient sous ma responsabilité, et j'ai causé de la douleur au nom de la Science Toute Puissante. Ensuite, quelqu'un en est mort. Le fait qu'Elizabeth me dise que je ne faisais que "suivre les ordres" n'enlève rien à mon sentiment de profonde culpabilité.

Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une promenade de santé pour moi.


	108. Chapter 108

**MÉMO**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard, Dr Rodney McKay, Dr Carson Beckett, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex, Dr Kate Heightmeyer

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Michael

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre travail et vos efforts au cours de ces dernières semaines. Je suis bien conscient que ce fut un moment difficile pour nous tous. Surtout pour vous Carson. Vous êtes allé au bout de vos limites physiques et mentales, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas passé inaperçu.

Bien que les choses ne se soient pas passées comme nous l'espérions, nous avons tout de même appris beaucoup de choses. Et même si bon nombre d'entre vous se sentent coupables pour la façon dont les choses ont tourné, rappelez-vous qu'au final, les décisions m'appartenaient. Je ne cherche en aucun cas à ce que vous niiez vos sentiments de responsabilité, mais j'espère simplement que ceci vous permettra de dormir un peu mieux la nuit.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Michael

Vous avez raison, c'était une question relativement stupide. Je suis désolé.


	109. Chapter 109

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Hyperespace

Magnifique fenêtre d'hyperespace McKay! Vous avez encore réussi à nous sortir une magnifique idée... comme toujours, une solution innovatrice au dernier moment. J'avoue avoir craint qu'on ne s'en sorte pas, mais je suis ravi que vous m'ayez démontré le contraire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Relogement des Tiranians

Vous nous avez manqué ce soir Rodney! Les Tiranians partent demain, ils traversent la porte pour rejoindre leur nouvelle planète, et Elizabeth voulait qu'une petite réception soit organisée pour leur souhaiter une bonne continuation. Norina, en particulier, vous a cherché.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Nostalgie de l'infirmerie

J'allais oublier. Carson m'a dit de vous dire qu'il veut que vous descendiez à l'infirmerie quand vous aurez un moment. Il veut faire quelques tests et examens pulmonaires à cause de toutes les cochonneries volcaniques qu'on a respirées... et il ne sera pas content le doc si vous ne vous montrez pas.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Y'a quelqu'un?

Euh, Rodney?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: 

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je ne vous parle plus...


	110. Chapter 110

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Silence

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Silence

Oh par pitié! "La planète n'a pas explosé tout seule!" Dire ça et vous moquer de moi devant Norina... très sympa de votre part! Et maintenant, Elizabeth me harcèle aussi! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Silence

Rien du tout! Enfin... hmmm... J'ai peut-être dit que Norina était très jolie et que vous étiez attiré par elle.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Silence

Vraiment magnifique! Remarquez, ça aurait pu être pire. Vous auriez pu lui dire que j'étais pathétique, ou un truc de ce style.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Avancement des choses

Mouais! On en est où des réparations sur l'Orion?


	111. Chapter 111

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Avancement des choses

Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point. Il est passé où Mr "On-lui-trouvera-un-nom-plus-tard"? Hein? Et puis d'abord, où est-ce que vous êtes allé chercher ça?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Donner un nom aux choses

Laissez tomber, ok? Trop de mauvais souvenirs...

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Donner un nom aux choses

Mouais, je comprends tout à fait. Dans le cas de Ford, malheureusement, on n'y pouvait rien... pas de solution miracle...

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: "Cochonneries volcaniques"

Je crois avoir dit au Colonel Sheppard de vous rappeler que vous étiez attendu à l'infirmerie afin que je puisse procéder à quelques examens pulmonaires. Ne soyez donc pas un bébé! Ce n'est pas douloureux du tout! Ah oui, je voulais vous demander autre chose... on aurait pas joué aux hypochondriaques sur l'Orion? Hein? Un petit problème d'ongle je crois?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**CC**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Rituels primitifs

Non, Carson. Ce genre de choses n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Si ça s'était réellement produit, je pense que ça aurait été la faute d'une certaine personne qui m'aurait dit que mes plans brillant et salvateurs craignent. Ceci, bien sûr, après avoir subi un chantage de ladite personne pour que je l'accompagne!

Maintenant ça suffit, laissez-moi tranquille. Allez pratiquer vos rituels guérisseurs sur quelqu'un d'autre.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**CC**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Rituels primitifs

Hé bien, on est insolent aujourd'hui à ce que je vois!

En réalité, vous vous comportez tous les deux comme deux gamins. Entre ça et la crainte permanente que l'un ou les deux soient morts, vous me rendez marteau. Mes nerfs ne sont pas faits pour vous supporter.


	112. Chapter 112

**MÉMO**

**À**: Membres de l'expédition Atlantis et Equipage du Dédale

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Retour des Wraith

Comme vous le savez déjà tous, le Dr Zelenka a repéré un vaisseau-ruche Wraith au moyen des capteurs longue portée. Ce vaisseau se dirige vers Atlantis. Nous nous retrouvons dans la même position qu'il y a exactement un an, avec une flotte Wraith en approche et peu de puissance de feu. Il y a cependant des différences majeures. Nos amis et collègues du Dédale sont là, et ils ont apporté leur soutien et leur assistance à plusieurs reprises, et ce de façon remarquable. Nous avons également l'Orion. Espérons qu'un vaisseau portant le nom d'un Général de l'armée des Anciens nous aidera à gagner la bataille qui se tiendra bientôt.

Nous avons fait de magnifiques découvertes et la cité est incroyable, mais chacun d'entre nous a également une grande importance. Si nous sommes contraints d'évacuer Atlantis, sachez que vous aurez fait tout votre possible pour défendre notre nouveau foyer. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**Objet**: Retour des Wraith

Ca signifie que vous allez arrêter de me contrarier à la moindre occasion?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel Steven Caldwell

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Retour des Wraith

Peut-être.


	113. Chapter 113

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Un chouette vaisseau

L'Orion a été fun durant le peu de temps où on l'a eu. J'ai pu m'asseoir dans le siège du Capitaine et donner des ordres autour de moi! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Un chouette vaisseau

Désolé, "Capitaine Kirk". Pas de bimbos en mini-jupe que vous puissiez draguer. Et je ne suis pas Spock non plus!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Un chouette vaisseau

Pourquoi pas? Zelenka serait Scotty et... on sait déjà qui serait "Bones McCoy"!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Un chouette vaisseau

Ah oui, je vois. Et dans ce monde fantastique n'existant que dans votre tête, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes de Teyla et Elizabeth? Si vous les transformez en bimbos de l'espace aux tenues légères, elle se relaieront pour vous éclater la tronche!

En plus, au cas où vous auriez déjà oublié, on a fait exploser "l'Enterprise". (Vous auriez d'ailleurs dû me laisser nommer ce vaisseau dès le début...) Capitaine Kirk l'a fait plusieurs fois... n'en faites pas une habitude!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Un chouette vaisseau

Vous dîtes ça juste parce que vous avez peur que Norina soit en colère contre vous à cause de la destruction du vaisseau!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	114. Chapter 114

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Explosion de vaisseaux

Moi?! Excusez-moi Colonel "J'aime tout" Sheppard, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait exploser le vaisseau! Si votre mémoire est encore un peu fonctionnelle, vous vous rappelez sans doute que j'étais dans un cocon, sur le vaisseau ruche, en compagnie de Worf... je veux dire, en compagnie de Ronon.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: L'Orion

Le Chancelier Lycus ne vas pas être ravi d'apprendre la destruction de son vaisseau. Des idées pour ne pas qu'il rentre dans une fureur noire? Après tout, vous sembliez... proche de sa scientifique en chef.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: L'Orion

Oh je n'en suis pas si sûr. Après tout, c'est auprès de Rodney qu'elle voulait "travailler". Mais je serais vous, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop au sujet de Lycus. S'il devient trop agaçant, racontez-lui l'histoire du gros volcan qui a failli les détruire si nous n'avions pas été là.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Rodney McKay et Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Ouvrir sa blouse devant un Wraith...

Ai-je bien compris ce qui s'est passé? Vous avez tous els deux ouvert vos blouses devant le Wraith? Voilà une image qui va me marquer à vie... franchement, merci!!! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Rodney McKay et Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Ouvrir sa blouse devant un Wraith...

Ne soyez pas ridicule! C'est pas comme si on ne portait pas de vêtements sous nos blouses.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Rodney McKay et Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Ouvrir sa blouse devant un Wraith...

Vous avez l'esprit tordu! Tordu!!! Et ne me dites pas que travaillez si près des Wraith ne vous a pas rendu quelque peu nerveux.


	115. Chapter 115

Merci à Monnalisa d'avoir repéré l'erreur de destinataire, effectivement, Rodney ne pouvait pas s'envoyer de message à lui-même!

Voici donc la version corrigée de ce chapitre ;-)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Radek Zelenka et Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Anxiété et ouverture de blouse

Bien sûr que j'étais nerveux voyons! J'étais presque sûr qu'on allait mourir. (Ronon, ça suffit, arrêtez de rigoler. Je sais que vous lisez par-dessus mon épaule pendant que j'écris ce mémo. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas embêter les cuistos ou faire un truc de ce style?)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Radek Zelenka, Carson Beckett, et Rodney McKay

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Aggravation

Parce que c'est beaucoup plus amusant de vous embêter McKay. Et de toute façon, j'ai déjà mangé.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Radek Zelenka et Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Anxiété et ouverture de blouse

Mouais! Ainsi que je le disais avant que Capitain Cro-Magnon ne nous interrompe, j'avoue que j'étais assez terrifié. Vous allez bien tous les deux? Ca m'ennuierait de devoir recruter un nouvel ingénieur, et les petits soldats de Caron ont une rigueur scientifique encore moins développée que la sienne.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Rodney McKay et Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Pas vrai...

Vous ne dupez personne Rodney. On le sait, vous avec un coeur gros comme ça. Un peu de chantage pour ne pas que je révèle cette info?


	116. Chapter 116

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Drs. Carson Beckett et Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Anxiété et ouverture de blouse

Ok, y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Carson, pas la moindre menace pour les p'tits soldats? J'aurais pensé que vous voudriez me mettre un grand coup sur la tête. (Non pas que vous auriez réussi, bien sûr. Ceci dit, vous auriez au moins dû essayer).

Quant à vous Radek, vous recommencez le chantage? Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec l'incident lié à une certaine bande vidéo...

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**DE**: Maj. Marcus Lorne

**Objet**: Travail sur le terrain

Vive Dr Z.! Bien tenté avec l'Orion. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs fois que je bosse avec vous sur le terrain. Je trouve qu'on fait une équipe pas mauvaise du tout.

Mais j'ai pas tout compris, de quoi m'avez-vous traité juste avant qu'on abandonne le vaisseau?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Maj. Marcus Lorne

**DE**: Dr Radek Zelenka

**Objet**: Travail sur le terrain

Une bonne équipe? Je suis assez d'accord, en effet. Si on ignore le fait que vous passez votre temps à surveiller ce que je fais par-dessus mon épaule. Mais vous êtes loin d'être aussi intimident qu'un Wraith (ou Rodney, d'ailleurs), alors, finalement, vous faîtes un coéquipier correct.

Hmmm... Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bénéfique à l'esprit d'équipe que je vous traduise "do prdele"...

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Gen. Hank Landry

**Objet**: Bureaucrates au petit-déjeuner

Félicitations pour la manière... unique... dont vous avez géré Woolsey et l'IOA.


	117. Chapter 117

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Gen. Hank Landry

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Petit-déjeuner des champions

Je vous remercie, Général! En matière de petit-déjeuner, je préfère les oeufs brouillés et les toasts, mais celui-ci était relativement pimenté. L'expression de Woolsey quand je lui ai dit d'aller se faire... (hum, tout ça dit de façon diplomatique, bien entendu) est une vision qui restera longtemps gravée dans ma mémoire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Gen. Hank Landry

**Objet**: Petit-déjeuner des champions

Waou! Heureusement pour moi que je suis de votre côté. Permettez-moi également de vous dire que votre récent rapport était pour le moins... intéressant. Je suis ravi que vous ayez convaincu le Colonel Sheppard de ne pas tuer Woolsey. La paperasse aurait été un vrai cauchemar.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Fauteuil des Anciens

J'étais sincère sur le vaisseau ruche, Doc. Vous avez vraiment fait un bon boulot dans le fauteuil. Ca rattrape le fait que vous ayez failli me tuer il y a trois ans.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Fauteuil des Anciens

Mais je n'ai rien fait cette fois!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Fauteuil des Anciens

Exactement!


	118. Chapter 118

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Fauteuil des Anciens

Allez-y! Frappez le faible quand il est déjà à terre. Après tout, c'est ce que vous faites de mieux, non?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Fauteuil des Anciens

Carson??? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend???

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Fauteuil des Anciens

Premièrement, vous ignorez tout ce que je peux dire sur les Wraith humanisés, et vous essayez de les laisser se nourrir les uns des autres. Ensuite, vous ne me faites pas assez confiance pour me parler de la bombe que vous venez de planter dans notre camp! Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus courageux de cette expédition, mais vous pensiez réellement que je serais incapable de garder ce secret?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Wraith humanisés

Okaaaay. Premièrement, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à Rodney après la tempête. Ce n'est absolument pas une question de courage. Si quelqu'un vous torture, physiquement ou mentalement, vous finissez pas leur dire ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai été aux premières loges. En ce qui concerne la bombe: vous ne pouvez pas révéler ce que vous ne savez pas. Point final.

Deuxièmement, je ne vais pas présenter des excuses pour avoir voulu me débarrasser des Wraith, même s'ils avaient forme humaine. Vous avez vu par vous-même à quel point cette condition humaine était instable. Je sais que vous vous sentiez responsable d'eux, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle nous avons chacun notre poste. Notre objectif final est peut-être identique, mais nos méthodes divergent souvent. Je suis réellement désolé si vous voyez ça comme une attaque alors que vous êtes déjà à terre.

Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que vous ne m'écouterez pas, mais je vous le dis quand même.


	119. Chapter 119

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Bulletin de la cité

Dites moi, j'étais justement en train de réfléchir au meeting du personnel. Vous imaginez ce que dirait Woolsey s'il savait réellement de quoi on parle dans nos mémos?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Bulletin de la cité

Il aurait probablement une crise cardiaque. Et comme le Général Landry m'a demandé de vous empêcher de le tuer, nous ne devrions pas parler à Woolsey des mémos.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Bulletin de la cité

Ca craint! Le Général O'Neill avait un bien meilleur sens de l'humour.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Bulletin de la cité

Ceeeeeertes. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, je voulais vous remercier de vous être porté au secours de "mon honneur". Colonel Sheppard, chevalier servant!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Bulletin de la cité

Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Bulletin de la cité

Bien sûr que non! Vous pensez que je suis capable d'une telle chose? A la réflexion... oui! Je le suis! Peu importe...


	120. Chapter 120

Carson balaya l'infirmerie des yeux et soupira. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le massacre des Wraith humanisés sur cette satanée planète, mais il était toujours aussi perturbé, et avait du mal à penser à autre chose. Il était toujours dans cet état à chaque fois que le rétrovirus était impliqué. Encore une fois, la situation avait dégénéré. Il s'était retrouvé ligoté sur l'une de ses propres civières, à la merci de Michael qui s'acharnait à sonder son esprit. Se retrouver dans la position de l'un de ses cobayes était une expérience que Carson ne voulait en aucun cas répéter.

Il n'avait rien su de la bombe nucléaire placée dans le camp non plus. Bien sûr, il avait soupçonné la mise en place de procédures de sécurité supplémentaires, mais il fut très surpris lorsque le Colonel Sheppard donna l'ordre à Rodney de déclencher l'engin. Cela le rendait furieux que le Colonel n'ait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui faire part de cette information. Ce qui était encore pire, c'est que Michael avait tout deviné. Carson savait que Sheppard ne resterait pas les bras croisés... et finalement, les Wraith le savaient aussi.

Même si Sheppard faisait partie de ses amis, Carson était toujours furieux contre le militaire. Non seulement il était à l'origine de la perte de nombreuses vies (humaines!), mais il avait également privé Carson et son équipe d'une grande quantité de données en agissant tel qu'il l'avait fait. Le médecin ne savait pas exactement laquelle des deux choses le dérangeait le plus. En revanche, il savait qu'il allait rester des nuits entières éveillé, à y penser encore et encore.

Prendre un peu de distance par rapport aux événements allait sûrement l'aider à voir ces derniers d'une perspective différente. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de passer la porte des étoiles et de se rendre sur M7G-677 pour y rencontrer tous les enfants. Lors de sa dernière visite, Keras lui avait demandé s'il était possible de donner à son peuple quelques notions de base en matière médicale, et Carson semblait être le professeur le plus approprié. Ca lui permettait de se concentrer sur un projet qui n'avait aucune implication dans l'armement, et chose plus importante, cette mission n'exigeait pas la présence du Colonel Sheppard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth se tenait sur le balcon à l'extérieur de son bureau, et regarda l'équipe rassemblée devant la porte des étoiles. Le Major Lorne et ses hommes étaient en train de vérifier leur équipement, et Carson les rejoignit tandis qu'elle regardait. En tout honnêteté, elle était très inquiète pour le médecin en chef. Il était en colère, et très replié sur lui-même ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas décroché plus que quelques mots depuis la bataille avec Michael et son... peuple.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda une voix familière qui la tira de sa rêverie.

Elizabeth se retourna et sourit à son chef militaire. - Je suis en train de faire ce que je fais de mieux au monde. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour une équipe alors qu'ils n'ont pas encore passé la Porte.

- Oh? Et qui part en mission aujourd'hui?

- Le Major Lorne. Lui et son équipe se rendent sur M7G-677 pour inspecter les nouveaux systèmes de défense mis en place par les enfants, et Carson les accompagne pour enseigner quelques bases de médecine.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils. - Je croyais que c'était mon équipe qui devait s'occuper de ça dans quelques jours. Pourquoi envoyer Lorne là-bas? Je suis sûr qu'il a mieux à faire ici dans la cité.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre et fuit le regard de John. - C'est Carson qui l'a expressément demandé.

John soupira. - Il est toujours en colère contre moi. J'aimerais pourtant lui faire comprendre que j'étais obligé de faire ce que j'ai fait. Peu importe leur apparence, ils n'en étaient pas moins une menace.

- Vous avez vu sa réaction durant le test de l'aérosol, lui dit-elle doucement. Lorsque Carson a regardé les Wraith transformés, il n'a vu en eux que des humains. Il existe un proverbe japonais assez intéressant: "Lorsque vous sauvez la vie d'un homme...

vous êtes responsable de sa vie". Oui, je connais ce proverbe, et je sais que Carson se sent responsable des humains qu'il a créés, mais je ne peux pas laisser ceci interférer avec la protection de la cité et de ses habitants.

- Donnez-lui juste un peu de temps, lui répondit Elizabeth. Je pense que partir en mission quelques temps lui fera du bien. Quand il reviendra, il aura une nouvelle perspective sur les événements... ou quelques motifs sur le visage et des ornements dans les cheveux.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage au souvenir d'un Dr Zelenka fort contrarié à son retour de la planète des enfants.

- Oh... magnifique! marmonna John. Il sera encore plus furieux. Mes fesses ont déjà mal rien à l'idée des piqûres vengeuses que je vais subir!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John se dirigeait inconsciemment vers l'infirmerie. Il était conscient d'avoir été un peu dur dans ses derniers mémos avec le médecin, et il s'en voulait. A la réflexion, il se dit qu'il aurait dû formuler les choses un peu différemment. Et bien que le médecin ne soit actuellement pas là, John se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être apporter une petite contribution à l'infirmerie, histoire de se rendre utile et d'apaiser son sentiment de culpabilité.

Judy Henning, la responsable du personnel infirmier, était la seule présente lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de parler.

- "Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé, et vous n'êtes pas à l'article de la mort. Alors dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait venir à l'infirmerie... volontairement???

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très drôle!

Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas trop comment s'expliquer. Judy ne connaissait pas toutes les nuances du désaccord entre Carson et lui, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur la question.

- Je... je venais voir si par hasard, je ne pourrais pas vous donner un coup de main. C'est vrai que... une personne de plus, ça peut toujours aider, n on?

L'infirmière n'était pas stupide. Carson avait dû la mettre au courant des événements récents, et son expression s'adoucit lorsqu'elle compris le but de la visite de John.

- Et bien nous venons juste de recevoir du Dédale une livraison de matériel médical. Je suis sûre que le Dr Beckett apprécierait qu'on les passe à l'inventaire et qu'on les stocke au bon endroit.

Tout en expliquant la manoeuvre, elle montra une alcôve du doigt. De nombreuses caisses étaient empilées et occupait la pièce du sol jusqu'au plafond.

- Lorsque nous en aurons fini avec celles-là, il faudra aller chercher le reste dans le hangar, ajouta-t-elle.

John essaya de ne pas faire la grimace.

Une heure plus tard, une partie de lui commençait à regretter l'impulsion qui l'avait menée à l'infirmerie. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il existait autant de types de bandages différents: bandes plates, bandes roulées, toutes les formes, toutes les tailles.

Une personne avec un magnifique sens de l'humour avait même envoyé plusieurs boîtes de pansements Scooby-Doo. John nota dans un coin de sa tête d'utiliser ça la prochaine fois que Rodney partirait dans une crise de délire hypochondriaque.

Comme si ses pensées avaient émis des ondes subliminales, Rodney entra dans l'infirmerie comme un ouragan.

- CARSON!!!!!!!! beugla-t-il d'un ton énervé. Vous savez ce qu'a fait Cadman cette fois? Elle...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit sont ami assis sur le sol au milieu de diverses caisses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, là, exactement, assis par terre?

- Beckett n'est pas là, lui répondit John, évitant de répondre à la question de Rodney.

Rodney jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

- Oui, je vois ça. Où est-il? Parti chercher des moutons pour les tondre? Parti torturer des souris de laboratoire? Hein?

John lui lança un regard dégoûté.

- Rodney, c'est pas drôle. Carson n'est pas là parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir en mission avec nous. Et pourquoi ça? Tout simplement parce qu'il nous en veut d'avoir fait exploser la planète des ex-Wraith. Si j'étais vous, je ne lui parlerais pas de torture d'animaux de laboratoire.

L'expression de Rodney redevint sérieuse, et une série d'émotions passèrent furtivement.

- Oh, dit-il simplement. Je n'avais pas réalisé... Je veux dire, je ne savais pas qu'il était si en colère, mais... Et merde! lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, puis émit un long soupir et s'assit. Sans dire un mot, John lui tendit une boîte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth détestait déranger le personnel infirmier pour une raison aussi triviale. Cependant, elle connaissait bien le règlement, (elle avait contribué à sa rédaction!), et se dirigeai donc sagement vers l'infirmerie pour aller chercher quelques Doliprane pour sa migraine. Si Carson avait été là, il l'aurait sûrement sermonnée pour sa position à l'ordinateur, et lui aurait dit que rester courbée n'était pas bon pour son dos ni ses cervicales. Cependant, Carson était en mission en ce moment, et elle espérait qu'elle s'en sortirait avec un rapide aller et retour et quelques comprimés.

Elle s'arrêta à la vue du chef du contingent militaire et du chef scientifique assis sur le sol, au milieu de divers containers. Elizabeth les regarda en silence tandis qu'ils débarrassaient le matériel médical, le plaçait sur les chariots et entraient des données sur leurs PDA. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. D'habitude, l'un des médecins du Dédale ou d'Atlantis se chargeaient de cela.

Judy Henning lui fit signe de l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux deux hommes assis sur le sol, puis suivit l'infirmière dans un box d'examen. Elle haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation face à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Judy sourit avant d'expliquer:

- Ces deux-là sont arrivés tout à l'heure, ils cherchaient Carson. Le Colonel Sheppard semblait vouloir se rendre utile, alors, je n'allais pas refuser!

- Effectivement!

Vue la conversation qu'Elizabeth avait eu avec John un peu plus tôt, il n'était finalement pas surprenant de le trouver là. Elle était également contente de voir que Rodney lui donnait un coup de main, car elle savait que Carson considérait l'astrophysicien comme l'un de ses plus proches amis.

Judy, quant à elle, revint à la raison de la visite d'Elizabeth.

- Alors, dites-moi, que puis-je faire pour vous, Dr Weir?

Elizabeth afficha son plus beau sourire diplomatique.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, en fait. Juste un léger mal de tête. Vous auriez quelque chose à me donner pour le faire passer?

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'il était vain d'espérer un rapide aller et retour à l'infirmerie.

- En moyenne, vous dormez combien d'heures par nuit? lui demande Judy.

- Oh, il ne vaut mieux pas que je vous dise, croyez-moi, admit Elizabeth.

La réponse de l'infirmière fut interrompue par le son de chamailleries venant de l'alcôve où étaient stockées les caisses. Judy regarda Elizabeth, et fit la grimace.

- Les enfants se disputent encore! dit-elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Pour l'amour du ciel McKay, remettez ça là où vous l'avez pris!

- Franchement, quelle personne saine d'esprit irait mettre des bandages près des tuyaux à intraveineuse? Ca devrait aller près du sparadrap, non?

- Je suis sûr que le système de Carson fonctionne très bien pour lui. Il n'a pas besoin que vous fassiez des tonnes de modifications. On est sensé l'aider pour qu'il soit moins en colère, ok?

Rodney soupira.

- Ouais ouais, je sais. J'essaye juste de rendre les choses plus faciles, mais toute manifestation de mon esprit brillant ferait peut-être trop à gérer pour lui.

John émis un renâclement d'une abyssale délicatesse.

- Je pense qu'il devrait s'en sortir, Rodney. Le doc est un gars plutôt intelligent. Mais vous savez quoi? On va le laisser organiser son infirmerie comme il veut, ok?

La seule réponse de Rodney fut un grognement. Tous deux continuèrent à travailler en silence durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Rodney intervienne à nouveau.

- Et au fait, Carson vous a dit quelque chose à propos de... vous savez?

John soupira.

- Non, c'est Elizabeth qui m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas partir en mission avec nous. J'aurais voulu que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, mais...

Rodney n'eut pas besoin que John finisse sa phrase.

- Je sais.

- Surtout après Michael, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire confiance à l'un d'entre eux, continua John.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre. Je partage votre point de vue, John. Ca viendra plus tard pour Carson, j'en suis persuadé.

John hocha la tête.

- Elizabeth m'a dit à peu près la même chose. Et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait apporter une petite contribution, histoire d'accélérer le processus, dit-il en montrant les containers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'équipe du soir était sur le point de passer le relais lorsque Carson et l'équipe du Major Lorne revinrent sur Atlantis. Le médecin était de bien meilleure humeur que lorsqu'il était parti. Keras était un jeune homme tout à fait intègre et sympathique, et lui ainsi que son peuple étaient avides de connaissances. Même Aries, dont il avait entendu du mal, s'était montré poliment intéressé. Il avait même trouvé deux fidèles assistants en les personnes de Casta et Cleo, une fois qu'il leur eut donné le chocolat tant convoité.

- Bonsoir ma chère, salua Carson en s'adressant à l'infirmière de garde. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de beau pendant mon absence?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Quelques bosses et écorchures, et le Dr Weir qui est venue pour une migraine. Mais sinon, ça a été une journée plutôt calme.

Carson se promit de voir Elizabeth le lendemain matin pour s'enquérir de ce problème de migraine.

- Alors c'est parfait, dit-il. Si la journée de demain reste du même acabit qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons enfin pouvoir décharger et ranger ce qui est arrivé du Dédale.

L'infirmière sourit.

- C'est déjà fait, Dr Beckett.

- Pardon?

- Le Dr McKay et le Colonel Sheppard étaient là cet après-midi. Ils ont charrié et déchargé les caisses jusqu'à ce que tout soit rangé correctement.

Carson était éberlué. Le scientifique et le militaire avaient globalement renoncé à un après-midi de libre pour donner un coup de main. Il se dit qu'il les avait peut-être mal jugés, surtout le Colonel. Finalement, tout comme lui, John essayait de garder la population d'Atlantis en vie et en bonne santé, quels que soient les moyens employés. Et parfois, ces moyens pouvaient être extrêmes ou déplaisants. Il soupira et adressa un sourire à l'infirmière.

- Parfait. Ca fait une chose de moins à faire.

Il se dit qu'il irait remercier ses amis le lendemain. Peut-être même autour d'un ou deux verres de Scotch. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans la même galère...


	121. Chapter 121

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Moments embarassants

Vole, Lucius, vole? Laissez-moi rire!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Moments embarassants

La ferme! Qui s'est qui s'est ridiculisé lorsque Chaya était là, hein?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Moments embarassants

C'était différent.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Moments embarassants

Ah oui, très différent. Et la p'tite marmotte, elle plie le chocolat dans le papier d'alu!

Ceci dit, je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de "partage" incorporel et lumineux avec Lucius. (Remerciez la divinité qui pourrait nous écouter actuellement et rigoler à n'en plus pouvoir). En tout cas, il n'était pas mon type.


	122. Chapter 122

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Médicaments

Alors Doc, comment ça va? Avez-vous eu l'occasion de jeter un oeil aux médicaments de Lucius? Il ne faudrait pas passer à côté d'un traitement pour le coup de froid classique qu'on attrape en permanence.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Médicaments

Non mais franchement, je ne n'y crois pas!!! Primo, vous me portez volontaire sans me demander... encore! Deuxio, vous me laissez seul avec ce psychopathe. Et vous m'avez tiré dessus, aussi! Je me fiche de savoir que vous avez le meilleur avocats, le ténor des cas d'abus sur autrui, je vous jure que vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Médicaments

Hé ho, on se calme! Pour tout vous dire, j'étais totalement sérieux. Enfin, presque totalement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis impressionné par ce que vous avez accompli. Vous avez réussi à trouver comment combattre ces phéromones alors que vous étiez ligoté, et... sous influence. Sans vous, Elizabeth et Teyla seraient à présent mariées, et je serais probablement six pieds sous terre. Alors, je tenais à vous exprimer ma gratitude.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Médicaments

Bien... mais ne l'oubliez pas!


	123. Chapter 123

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Défi capillaire

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous poser une question: COMMENT vous faites pour que vos cheveux aient cette allure???

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Défi capillaire

Hé hé! Je vais vous dire un truc! Passons un marché tous les deux: vous ne me posez pas cette question, et je ne vous demanderai pas pourquoi vous marchiez sur les mains.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Excuses

Je crois que je vous dois des excuses Carson. Je vous ai crié dessus lorsque vous avez ramené Lucius sur Atlantis, et je suis tombée moi aussi sous son influence. Encore une fois, nos esprits ont été sous influence extra-terrestre. On en est à combien?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Excuses

Ah ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai la tête dure! Ceci dit, j'ai perdu le compte des lavages de cerveau, c'est trop déprimant.

Il faut regarder le bon côté des choses! Vous avez gagné une jolie calebasse.


	124. Chapter 124

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Végétation vivante

Il est désormais interdit de mentionner cette chose. Pour l'éternité!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Gène des Anciens

Maintenant que vous êtes revenu à ce qui passe pour normal chez vous, j'aimerais bien qu'on parle de votre soit disante habileté avec la technologie des Anciens. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez dit à Lucius que vous utilisiez la technologie mieux que moi. Ca doit être pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois qu'on a besoin de vous dans le fauteuil il faut vous y emmener en vous traînant par les cheveux... mmmh?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Gène des Anciens

Jaloux, Rodney?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Gène des Anciens

Dans vos rêves, Carson... Dans vos rêves!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Plus douce et plus gentille?

Je dois avouer que je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas essayé de tuer Lucius dès le moment où il a commencé à vous déshabiller du regard dans le village. C'est dommage, ça nous aurait évité bien des soucis.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Plus douce et plus gentille?

C'est vous qui me surprenez, Colonel Sheppard. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il faut gérer les premiers contacts avec les populations locales. De plus, vous auriez été privé de l'occasion de déshabiller toutes ces femmes du regard. Oh oui, n'allez pas croire que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Au fait, COMMENT vous faites pour que vos cheveux aient cette allure???


	125. Chapter 125

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Catwoman

McKay, j'ai une question. Combien d'actrices différentes ont joué Catwoman?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Catwoman

Oh par pitié! On en a déjà parlé! Il y en a eu deux: Julie Newmar et Eartha Kitt.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Catwoman

Non! Vous avez oublié Lee Meriwether.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Catwoman

Lee Meriwether? Mais non, elle n'a pas joué Catwoman dans le show. Je m'en serais souvenu.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Catwoman

J'ai jamais dit qu'elle faisait partie du show. Elle étant dans le film TV de 1996.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Catwoman

Ca ne compte pas!!! En plus, si vous incluez les films, il faut inclure Michelle Pfeiffer.

Oooh... Michelle Pfeiffer dans un costume de chat...

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Catwoman

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir pour savoir que vous êtes en train de baver. Arrêtez tout de suite! C'est très dérangeant.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Catwoman

La ferme! A part ça, vous vouliez quelque chose, ou vous vouliez juste jouer à la mouche du coche?

Ah et au fait, je voudrais vous poser une question, au nom de tous les curieux... COMMENT vous faites pour que vos cheveux aient cette allure???

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Cheveux

POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE ME DEMANDE ÇA???!!!


	126. Chapter 126

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Cheveux

Vous vous moquez trop de nous, c'est notre façon à nous de nous venger. En tout cas, pas la peine de vous vanter. La seule raison pour laquelle vous étiez immunisé contre Lucius était une infection virale. Je ne vois pas vraiment où la moindre habileté et la moindre stratégie sont venues intervenir dans cette histoire.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Mauvaise utilisation des ressources de l'expédition

Messieurs, le Dr Zelenka m'a informée qu'il a constaté, dernièrement, un pic au niveau du trafic des mémos. Ce n'est pas mon genre de lire les messages privés, mais vous êtes tous deux majoritairement responsables de cette augmentation. Et bien qu'il m'en coûte d'interrompre une discussion aussi importante, nous avons besoin de la bande passante pour le personnel scientifique.

De plus, vous avez tous les deux tort sur le nombre des actrices ayant joué Catwoman. Vous avez oublié Halle Berry. (Ceci dit, je comprends pourquoi vous avez oublié un tel navet...)

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Cheveux

Crétin.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Cheveux

Gel-boy.


	127. Chapter 127

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Machines tueuses invincibles

Je crois qu'il n'est plus approprié de vous appeler Conan. Maintenant, vous serez Terminator. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de Wraith que vous avez tués.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Machines tueuses invincibles

Mmmh... Teyla m'avait parlé de vos capacités à calculer. Bref, j'ai bien aimé ce film. On pourrait peut-être le regarder à nouveau et jouer à ce jeu où on boit, dont vous m'aviez parlé?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Machines tueuses invincibles

Vous voulez dire celui où vous buvez un verre cul sec à chaque fois que le Gouverneur de Californie tue quelqu'un? Non, hors de question. On serait tous ronds comme des queues de pelle au bout de dix minutes. Carson me tuerait bien avant que vous ne soyez rétabli.

Vous êtes conscient que vous êtes complètement jeté, n'est-ce pas?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Machines tueuses invincibles

Jeté? Expression intéressante...


	128. Chapter 128

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Machines tueuses invincibles

La Californie? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Machines tueuses invincibles

C'est un lieu sur ma planète. Belles plages, du surf, les acteurs d'Alerte à Malibu... D'ailleurs, vous ressemblez à un des acteurs de cette série.

Bah oubliez tout ça! Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle de toute façon.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Encore des ennuis?

Alors dîtes-moi... à quel point Caldwell est-il contrarié?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Colonel John Sheppard

**DE**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**Objet**: Encore des ennuis?

Très. Beaucoup. Contrarié. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis votre retour à tous, et il refuse même d'accorder des rations de café.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**DE**: Colonel John Sheppard

**Objet**: Encore des ennuis?

Oh mon dieu! Rodney va péter un câble. Déjà qu'il ne peut plus s'asseoir, maintenant il ne plus boire de café? On est tous foutus!!!


	129. Chapter 129

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Morphine

J'ai ajouté une note dans votre dossier médical, Rodney. Plus de morphine pour vous. Ca vous met dans le coton.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Morphine

Dans le coton? Est-ce vraiment un terme médical, ça, Carson? Pas étonnant que les soi-disant sciences médicales n'avancent pas!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Morphine

Oui, on dira que c'est un terme médical. J'aurais pu dire que vous zoniez complètement.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Morphine

Waow, merci Carson!!! Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant. Et pour info, je ne peux TOUJOURS PAS m'asseoir. En matière de traitement de la douleur, je dois dire que j'ai vu mieux.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Morphine

Vous vous sentirez mieux bientôt. Et puis voyez le côté positif, vous ne vous faites plus trop taquiner maintenant.


	130. Chapter 130

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Morphine, blagues et poursuites judiciaires

C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi. Si vous continuez, je vais finir par convaincre Ronon d'aller au bout de son idée... Vous poursuivre!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Morphine, blagues et poursuites judiciaires

Ouais, vous avez raison, Rodney. Ça n'était pas vraiment professionnel de ma part. Je ne voudrais pas me faire botter les fesses au tribunal.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Tuer des Wraith

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir empêché le Colonel Sheppard de tuer le leader des Wraith lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité. Ma conviction était que je faisais ce que vous auriez souhaité. Aurais-je commis une erreur de jugement?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Teyla Emmagan

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Tuer des Wraith

Non. Je ne vous ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je suis content que le Jumper ait lancé ce drone. Le doc peut être combatif quand il le veut vraiment. Et l'expression de McKay lorsqu'il a cru que j'allais le tuer... valait son pesant de cacahuètes. (Etrange expression humaine, d'ailleurs).

Mais ne dites pas que je vous ai dit ça.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Teyla Emmagan

**Objet**: Tuer des Wraith

Je ne dirai rien au Dr McKay. Je ne voudrais pas que vous manquiez d'eau chaude ces prochaines semaines.


	131. Chapter 131

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Ronon Dex

**Objet**: Poursuite

McKay a mentionné quelque chose à-propos d'une poursuite judiciaire. Est-ce une sorte de course? Car je dois dire que je cours assez vite, je pense que je ne serais pas mauvais.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Ronon Dex

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Poursuite

Que Dieu m'accorde une sainte patience. Non, ça n'a rien à voir, en fait. Cependant, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Nous pourrions en discuter lorsque vous viendrez à l'infirmerie pour faire retirer vos sutures.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'aimerais que vous ne tardiez pas trop, avant d'avoir l'idée de vous les enlever tout seul. Entre essayer d'enlever le dispositif Wraith de votre dos et retirer le fragment de métal de votre jambe, on pourrait croire que vous essayez de me mettre au chômage!

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Morphine, blagues et poursuites judiciaires

Merci infiniment, Rodney...

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Morphine, blagues et poursuites judiciaires

Je vous en prie. C'était juste une manifestation de la sympathie et la sensibilité qui me caractérisent.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Morphine, blagues et poursuites judiciaires

Oh pour l'amour du... vous savez bien que je ne disais pas ça sérieusement.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Morphine, blagues et poursuites judiciaires

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Dr Carson "on-tire-et-on-discute-après" Beckett.

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Rodney McKay

**DE**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Objet**: Morphine, blagues et poursuites judiciaires

Parfait Rodney. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui, mais visiblement, vous avez besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez qu'on se retrouve sur un des balcons ce soir, qu'on se hurle dessus un bon coup et qu'on aille ensuite boire un coup?

**MÉMO PRIVÉ**

**À**: Dr Carson Beckett

**DE**: Dr Rodney McKay

**Objet**: Morphine, blagues et poursuites judiciaires

Excellente idée!!!!


End file.
